<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakening by Catstaff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130944">Awakening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff'>Catstaff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Maiden (Band), Nightwish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU/AR, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Stalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:29:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstaff/pseuds/Catstaff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers met at a masquerade and shared a night of pleasure. Now neither can get the other out of their mind... but once they each figure out who their partner was that night and find each other again, they'll still face challenges as they work to build their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emppu Vuorinen/Bruce Dickinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Wish I Had An Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933558">End of Innocence - unending masquerade</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheDragonOfTheWest/pseuds/SheDragonOfTheWest">SheDragonOfTheWest</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by SheDragonOfTheWest's End of Innocence - unending masquerade. The romance writer in me decided there had to be more to the story, so I started writing. Originally posted at rockfic, now being posted here as well. AU setting, starting in late 2006.</p>
<p>This is a work of fiction. No disrespect is intended towards the real people who share the names, faces, and occupations of the characters within my story. I own nothing but a rather vivid imagination.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his hotel room in Helsinki, Bruce woke up with his own hand wrapped around his achingly hard member for the third time in as many days since the masquerade at Marko’s place, and thoughts of the gorgeous little blond in the Robin Hood costume filling his head. The younger man kept his promise of giving him a night he wouldn’t forget, all right. Couldn’t forget, was more like it. He groaned softly as he stroked himself, imagining the blond’s small and pale fingers caressing him instead of his own. Robin Hood had been right about one thing: he didn’t regret a thing about the pleasure they’d shared that night. His hand moved faster as he recalled the look on the younger man’s face as Bruce stroked him to completion, the way the little blond had bucked up into his fist, the soft cry of ecstasy as he erupted in Bruce’s hand. His own breath coming in harsh gasps now, Bruce moved his hand faster, bringing himself off with another groan.</p>
<p>He lay there for a long moment, catching his breath once more. No, if he had any regrets about that night, it was that he had been so overwhelmed by his first experience with another man that he hadn’t managed to tell the little blond that he’d like to get together again sometime before Robin Hood had vanished into the night with a heartbreakingly sweet smile, a soft, “thank you,” and a blown kiss.</p>
<p>Somehow, he had to learn Robin Hood’s identity, without breaking the promise that what had happened in that room stayed there. Bruce assumed that Marko knew the man in the Robin Hood costume, based on how familiar the blond seemed with the house. Unfortunately, that didn’t narrow the possibilities much; between Nightwish, Tarot, Sinergy, and his work with Northern Kings and Delain, Marco probably knew over half the metal musicians in Europe. Not to mention all the techs, roadies, and probably even some of the more die-hard fans! He sighed and rolled out of bed. He knew he’d think more clearly after a shower and some breakfast.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Headphones on and guitar in hand, Emppu stood poised to record the next solo for the new album. He sighed as he waited for his cue, his thoughts trying to turn to Sir Lancelot from Marko’s party. <i>Not here, not now, you idiot,</i> he thought to himself even as his fingers danced along the neck of his guitar and finished up with some heavy distortion from the tremolo. </p>
<p>“Okay, sounds good,” he heard in the headphones when he finished. “Take a few while Mikko and I add this to the mix so we can see if you can go home now or not.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded, perching on a stool and idly picking a few random notes. His thoughts drifted back to his encounter with Lancelot; he’d really liked watching the older man lose his shyness and start to actively participate in their activities that night. Those first delicate touches, as if Sir Lancelot couldn’t quite believe he was caressing someone else’s erection, then those light touches slowly turning into bold caresses and then into outright eagerness…</p>
<p>“Emppu! What’s got you so distracted, hmm?” he heard in his headphones. </p>
<p>The guitarist started and then shifted back off the stool carefully, making sure his guitar didn’t slam into the hard-on he’d developed while thinking about Lancelot. “Nothing important,” he called back, hoping Tero would drop it. </p>
<p>No such luck. “Maybe I ought to ask who, rather than what?” Tero asked, laughing.</p>
<p>Emppu flipped him the bird. “If you must know, a one-night stand that I kind of wish I had exchanged numbers with, okay? It doesn’t really matter anymore.” He shrugged and asked, “So, am I done for the day or what?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re good,” Tero told him. “And for what it’s worth, I hope you run into her again. She must have been something special – I called your name at least five times before you paid attention!” He laughed again; having had numerous one-night stands of his own over the years, Tero knew that every once in a while, a man would find someone special enough to pursue even if his original intention had been a simple roll in the sheets. “See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Emppu said as he set his guitar in the stand and grabbed his coat and his phone, not mentioning to Tero that ‘she’ was actually a he. As far as he knew, Jukka was the only one connected with the band who knew he swung both ways – he’d confessed it to the drummer way back in school, when Jukka caught him covertly checking out one of his opponents at a judo competition. But he knew his old friend hadn’t told anyone, not even Satu. Emppu remembered claiming his desire to concentrate on music as an excuse to quit competing, which wasn’t completely false, but half the reason he quit was because the full-body contact at practice kept giving him boners and he was afraid he’d get beaten up for real by some of the more homophobic kids on the team if they noticed. He gave Tero a wave as he left. “Later!”</p>
<p>Thinking about it honestly, Emppu knew it had been pretty risky to go after Sir Lancelot at Marko’s place, considering how many people he knew were there at the party. But he’d had enough alcohol in him to make him reckless, and there was just something about the older man’s velvety deep amber eyes behind his mask that drew him like a moth to a flame. He could so easily picture his Lancelot battling a dragon… and damned if he wasn’t starting to wax as poetic as Tuomas, just thinking about the man now! </p>
<p>He didn’t regret seducing the older man, but he did regret the way he’d slipped away afterward. Oh, it was the smart thing to do, to make sure they didn’t get caught in bed together and wind up in the center of a scandal. Nightwish didn’t need any more bad publicity; things were just getting calmed down after more than a year of the media shitting all over the band in general and Tuomas in particular following the split with Tarja. Emppu figured that whoever Lancelot really was, he would rather avoid being caught naked with another man, especially since he had so obviously never been with a man before. Still, he wished now that he’d left his phone number behind or asked Lancelot for his.</p>
<p>Getting home, Emppu stripped, showered, and stepped into his sauna, wondering as he did if Lancelot had ever been in a proper sauna. While he didn’t know the older man’s real name, Emppu knew he wasn’t a Finn. The guests included people from all over Europe, so nearly everyone at the party had been speaking English as something they were all reasonably fluent in, and Lancelot didn’t have a Finnish accent to his speech. Okay, so there was his first clue to the man’s identity; thinking back on what little verbal conversation they’d had, he was pretty sure Lancelot was a native English speaker. Probably British at that, he didn’t think Marko knew anyone from Australia and he was pretty sure that Lancelot didn’t sound American.</p>
<p>Of course, thinking about that rich voice led to thinking about those warm brown eyes gazing at him with shy desire, then to those strong arms pulling him close. With a groan, Emppu gave in to the desire he’d been fighting all day, wrapping his hand around his growing erection and stroking himself while imagining himself in Lancelot’s arms, the older man’s throbbing cock pressed against his ass while soft yet strong fingers caressed his length. His hand moved faster as he recalled Lancelot’s eager moans and hungry thrusts, until he brought himself to an explosive climax. </p>
<p>Laying back on the bench of the little sauna, trying to catch his breath, Emppu tried to think of some excuse to ask Marko who all had been at the party, or maybe even if he knew who the guy in the Sir Lancelot costume was. Now he regretted that they’d left their masks on that night, to better preserve their anonymity, because now he needed to come up with some excuse to get that information from Marko without the bassist suspecting that he was looking for someone he’d hooked up with at the party. Hauling himself to his feet, Emppu left the sauna to jump back into the shower briefly to cool off, then headed for the kitchen to heat up some leftover pizza and grab a beer. He’d probably think better with some food in his stomach.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As Bruce ate, he thought about what little he knew for sure about the mysterious blond. The young man was definitely short, shorter than Bruce himself, which ought to narrow the possibilities even though they’d left their masks on, so that he never clearly saw his partner’s face that night. The calluses on those skillful fingers seemed to suggest a guitarist or bassist, although that didn’t necessarily mean Robin was in a band – he could be a guitar tech or something. And his voice… warm and persuasive, but also heavily accented and oh-so slightly hesitant, as if he needed to search for a word every so often. His accent clearly wasn’t French or German; considering that they were in Finland, Bruce guessed the odds were good that Robin Hood was a Finn.</p>
<p>Wait… hadn’t his own bandmate Steve laughed about meeting a few people from Nightwish a couple years back, saying that the guitarist was even shorter than the woman singer they had? Could it be that simple? Bruce thought again about how comfortable Robin Hood had seemed in Marko’s house, as though he’d been there often enough to feel perfectly at home there – which would make perfect sense, if he was one of Marko’s bandmates. Bruce decided to go down to the hotel’s business centre and use one of the computers to try to find recent pictures or maybe videos of Nightwish and any other bands Marko played with. He was sure he’d recognize Robin by his eyes if he saw a picture of him.</p>
<p>Within half an hour, he’d confirmed it. His Robin Hood was definitely Marko’s bandmate Emppu. Now he just needed to figure out a way to contact him, without making it obvious to anyone else that they’d hooked up. Bruce tried to recall what Marko had said about the band’s current activities. They were in studio now, if he remembered correctly, laying all the musical tracks while still searching for a new vocalist. It was somewhere outside of Helsinki, though, Marko had said. Bruce couldn’t remember exactly what the town was called, just that it sounded something like ‘curvy’ to his ears. </p>
<p>The clerk at the front desk helped him identify the town in question, then Google kindly supplied him with the name and address of the recording studio in Kerava, as well as train schedules between there and Helsinki. He wasn’t about to try driving himself; he might have attempted it in the US or Canada even though they drove on the wrong side of the road, but here, they not only drove on the wrong side, he’d be unable to read the road signs! He didn’t usually like using his fame to get special treatment, but he decided that a musician asking to see a recording studio was a reasonable request and if ID-ing himself as a member of Iron Maiden made whoever was there more likely to let him in, he’d do it. Even if Emppu wasn’t there at the time, he figured he could at least find out if the guitarist was on the schedule any time soon. Bruce printed off the timetable for the train and decided he’d make the trip first thing in the morning.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Emppu decided on a simple story for Marko: that he’d chatted with several people at the party and offered them all tours of the studio once he was finished laying his guitar tracks. As that ought to happen tomorrow, he wanted to call them all and see if they were still interested and if so, when they might be available. Only he lost one of the phone numbers, that of the man dressed in the medieval knight costume – did Marko know who that was, and if so, did he have the man’s number?</p>
<p>He called the bassist and explained his predicament.</p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t realize you’d talked to Bruce at the party,” Marko said. “I know he planned on staying in Finland for at least another week, so yeah, he’ll most likely be available, hold on a sec while I look his number up for you.” Emppu could hear Marko flipping through a rolodex, then his bandmate rattled off the number in question. “Don’t lose it this time, dude,” Marko added with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Emppu laughed as well. “Yeah, you know me. I’d probably misplace my head if it wasn’t attached. I’ll copy it a couple of times, though, so hopefully I won’t lose it again. Thanks, bro.”</p>
<p>Marko chuckled again. “No problem. Let me know when he’ll be at the studio, so I can maybe fly in to say hello as well, okay? Talk to you later,” he said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Emppu hung up his phone with a smile. He had a phone number and a first name, not that he’d use the name on his initial contact. He knew that if he were to get a call from an unfamiliar number, he’d almost certainly let it go to voicemail so he could screen it and assumed that the older man would do the same. And even if Bruce answered the initial call, he’d establish his own identity by calling him Lancelot and referring to himself as Robin Hood. Emppu just hoped the other man would be open to getting together again.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and dialed the number. As he’d expected, it went to voicemail. At the prompting of the computerized voice, he left his message. “Hey, Sir Lancelot, it’s Robin Hood. First off, I got your number from Marko without letting him know what happened that night. I told him I’d offered you and a few others a studio tour but that I’d misplaced your number. He knows I’m always losing things, so he didn’t think twice about it. Secondly… I know I said there would be no regrets, but I do regret leaving the way I did. I wish I’d left you my number and asked you to use it. I’d really like to see you again, if you’re willing. Give me a call and let me know, and if it’s a yes, we can figure out the details then, okay?” He added his number and hung up.</p>
<p>Now it would be a waiting game. Emppu didn’t know how regularly Bruce checked messages, or if he would even consider calling back. Even if the older man didn’t regret their encounter, it didn’t follow that he would want another, after all. He sighed and decided he might as well go shopping for some decent food and some cleaning supplies. If his Lancelot was willing to see him again, he didn’t want to risk bringing the older man home to a mess! He spent the rest of the afternoon and evening cleaning up the place, only taking a break to go out for dinner so he wouldn’t have to wash dishes as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu meet once again, and decide they want to make a relationship work despite the obstacles they know lie ahead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, Emppu stopped for coffee on the way to the studio not long after Bruce boarded the train to Kerava. As Emppu warmed up prior to recording his final tracks, Bruce noted three new messages, all from unknown numbers. He deleted the first, a robo-call regarding some proposal or other and telling him to call his MP and encourage them to cast their vote for it. He also noted that he’d forgotten to charge his phone the night before, and his battery was down below 20% so he left the other two for the moment; he would listen to them later.</p>
<p>Within the studio, Emppu had just finished playing his (hopefully) final take of his share of the recording, when Mikko entered the mixing room and said something to Tero, whose head jerked up in surprise. “Emppu, this sounds good,” Tero said in his headphones, “and we’ve got an unexpected guest who’s a bit of a VIP. You mind calling it a day so we can show him around, and come back tomorrow on the off chance we find something wrong?”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, not like I have any plans for tomorrow anyway,” Emppu said. Hopes, perhaps, but no plans, at least not at the moment. “Who’s here, anyway? James Hetfield?” he joked as he turned to set down his guitar and stretched.</p>
<p>“Bruce Dickinson from Iron Maiden,” Tero answered.</p>
<p>“Oh… cool,” Emppu said, glad he was faced away from the mixing room. It couldn’t be, could it? It fit, though… older, British, not much taller than himself… and as a fellow musician, welcome at a recording studio. He just wished he knew if his message had gone through or not. If Bruce really was Lancelot and walked in not expecting to see Robin Hood, things could get messy, especially with Mikko and Tero there. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone and his coat, trying to act as if he wasn’t suddenly nervous as hell.</p>
<p>As he followed the man called Mikko further into the recording studio, Bruce grew nervous. Emppu was just wrapping up a session, Mikko told him, which meant the two of them would almost certainly come face to face in a few moments. He was prepared to see his Robin Hood here, but it belatedly occurred to him that Emppu wasn’t expecting Lancelot. Maybe he should have thought this through a little better, but it was too late now. He took a deep breath, steeling himself for anything from Emppu not recognising him, all the way up to the guitarist kissing him in front of Mikko and anyone else who might be around.</p>
<p>The recording room door opened and Emppu stepped out. “Mikko, Tero said we have company, so I’m all done if you want to poke around in there,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t shake.</p>
<p>“There’s no need,” Bruce said. “Mikko already told me the microphones are pretty much the same thing we use, and I admittedly don’t know as much about the rest of the technology as you’d think I might.” Turning to face Emppu fully, he said, “I apologize for cutting your session short by showing up unexpectedly.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. “It’s okay. I believe I’m all finished anyway, unless Mikko here decides I didn’t play something well enough.” Bruce was his Lancelot, all right, but he couldn’t tell if the older man truly didn’t recognize him, or if he was just that good at playing things cool.</p>
<p>Mikko jumped in with introductions. “Bruce, this is Nightwish’s guitarist, Emppu Vuorinen. Emppu, you probably recognize Bruce Dickinson of Iron Maiden.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled and offered his hand. “I think we spoke briefly at Marko’s fancy dress party a few days ago, although we were never actually introduced. Robin Hood, right?”</p>
<p>Emppu clasped the offered hand, giving just a hint of a caress to the older man’s palm as he did so. “Yes, and I believe you were Sir Lancelot?”</p>
<p>“That’s right,” Bruce confirmed, returning that tiny caress, both happy and relieved that Emppu seemed pleased to see him again.</p>
<p>“You two must have passed out early,” Tero teased, walking into the room to join them. “I didn’t see either of you around when I stripped down and…”</p>
<p>“Honestly, Tero, like I haven’t seen you strip down thousands of times by now,” Emppu said with a snort. “Along with the rest of the world, thanks to the Internet. Everyone knows you strip down at any excuse. Did you dance naked around a tree again? Or just jump in the lake?”</p>
<p>Mikko laughed and Tero just pouted. “I’ll have you know, this time I got at least four women to finger paint on me with pudding,” Tero said.</p>
<p>“Waste of perfectly good dessert, if you ask me,” Mikko muttered, causing Bruce and Emppu to laugh. “Emppu, can I impose on you to hang out with Bruce until he’s ready to head back to Helsinki and then make sure he finds his way back to the station? That way Tero and I can finish up for the day. He’s already seen pretty much the whole studio now.”</p>
<p>“I’ll even spring for lunch, if you’d like,” Bruce said. “Since I’m disrupting your plans and all.”</p>
<p>Emppu gave him a quick smile. “I didn’t have any special plans, but I won’t say no to lunch either,” he said. “Did you have anything in particular in mind?” he asked as the two of them headed out of the studio.</p>
<p>“No,” Bruce said softly, after making sure no one was in earshot. “I realise I didn’t plan very well, but I really just came here to try to find you.”</p>
<p>“We can talk at my place,” Emppu said just as softly. “Come on.” He led his companion down the road and to the little house he rented. He let Bruce precede him inside, then shut the door and locked it behind them. “Did you get my message?” he asked as he kicked off his shoes and set them in a cubby. “Is that why you came?”</p>
<p>Bruce followed suit and shook his head. “No, I forgot to charge my phone last night, so I didn’t listen to all my voicemails today. How did you get my number, anyway? I mean, you didn’t recognise me at the party, at least I don’t think you did.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned a bit. “No, I didn’t recognize you at the party. I told Marko that we’d chatted at the party and you’d said you were interested in seeing the studio we use, and that I’d promised you a tour, only I misplaced your number. Marko knows I’m absentminded like that, so he gave me your number when I asked. I guess great minds really do think alike, since you asked for a studio tour.”</p>
<p>“I knew from Marko that you guys are recording right now, so it seemed a good excuse to try to see you. What was your message?” </p>
<p>“Aside from reassuring you that Marko didn’t know we’d been together, I said that I regretted leaving you without giving you my number. That I wanted to see you again, if you were willing,” Emppu said softly.</p>
<p>Bruce let out a relieved sigh. “I regretted not giving you my number as well,” he said. “I know you said you didn’t need to know my name or anything, but you also said you wanted to give me a night I would never forget. You gave me a night I can’t forget.” He reached out and carefully tucked a lock of Emppu’s silken blond hair behind his ear, blushing gently. “I’ve gotten myself off every day, just thinking about you. I haven’t spent so much time wanking since I was about fifteen. I don’t know how this is supposed to work… I mean… I never thought… I want to see you again, that’s definite. But I know if we go public, the media will go insane.”</p>
<p>“And it doesn’t help that neither of us is generally known to be attracted to men,” Emppu agreed quietly. “Well, my family knows I like both, and so does Jukka, our drummer. But only because he and I were in school together from when we were kids, we’re the same age, and when we were about fourteen, he caught me checking out a guy. He’s never told anyone, though, not even his wife. I just never thought through what would happen if I ever met a man who interested me on more than just the physical level, you know? And you do.” He smiled and ran his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “Oh, I’ll admit that your face and body drew me first. But there’s just something about you…” He shook his head. “I don’t know if I can explain it. But holding you, being held by you… it felt… right… in a way I’ve never experienced. It makes me want to know you and not just your body, as amazing as that is.”</p>
<p>“I know what you mean,” Bruce said, shyly reaching out and pulling Emppu into his arms. “This is perfect. No matter how difficult things become, you’re worth it.”</p>
<p>Emppu gazed into those warm amber eyes and whispered, “Stay with me for the rest of your time here in Finland?”</p>
<p>“I’ll need to get my stuff from my hotel in Helsinki, but yes,” Bruce said, throwing caution to the wind. As with so many other things, once he decided on a course of action, he threw himself wholeheartedly into it. Maybe he’d never acknowledged an attraction to men before, but he was very much attracted to Emppu and very much wanted to pursue the relationship. “I think that can wait a couple hours, though.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that,” Emppu murmured. He stretched up and placed a feathersoft kiss at the corner of Bruce’s mouth. “Shall we get reacquainted?”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled and returned the kiss, adding another to the tip of his lover’s nose. “I definitely like the sound of that.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled lazily, his eyes growing heated as he gazed at his lover. “I think we can find somewhere more comfortable than the entry,” he said, tugging Bruce further into the little house. “So, the tour… living room, kitchen is through there with what passes for my home studio in the sunroom beyond it… second bedroom, sauna, shower, and loo… and my bedroom.” He turned to pull his lover back into his arms, this time grinding the steadily growing bulge in his jeans against the older man’s groin as he stretched up to capture his lips in a hungry kiss.</p>
<p>Bruce groaned into that kiss, his hands dropping down to cup the blond’s pert arse and pull him even closer, his own cock hardening in response to the friction. As they broke off the kiss, panting, he hesitantly slid his lips to Emppu’s neck, sucking lightly and eliciting a soft moan. The musky scent of the blond overlaid with a spicy aftershave filled his nostrils as he slid up to nibble an earlobe. “Is this good?” he whispered shyly.</p>
<p>“God, yes,” Emppu groaned, his hands sliding up to tug his lover’s t-shirt up. He pulled back just long enough to get the shirt over Bruce’s head before moving in and nuzzling the older man’s neck. “It’s amazing. You’re amazing.”</p>
<p>“I want to give you as much pleasure as you gave me,” Bruce whispered.</p>
<p>“Oh, kulta, you’re already doing that. Just do what feels good,” Emppu murmured. “That’s the best feeling in the world to me, knowing you’re enjoying what we do.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and carefully tugged Emppu’s shirt off, making sure not to let his lover’s long blond hair get tangled in it. “That’s better,” he murmured, letting his hands trace over the younger man’s shoulders and down over his chest. “You’re like a marble statue come to life. So pale, so perfectly sculpted, yet so warm, all soft skin on hard muscles.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed. “You don’t have to flatter me into bed, you know,” he said, his breath hot against his lover’s ear.</p>
<p>“I know,” Bruce said, a wicked grin appearing on his face, just before he picked up the smaller man and dropped him on the bed, flopping down next to him a heartbeat later. “You’re here already.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed at the unexpected playfulness. “And now that you have me here, kulta, what will you do with me?” he asked flirtatiously.</p>
<p>“Hmm… well, we’re both still overdressed, so I suppose I should start by correcting that,” Bruce said with a grin. He reached for the front of Emppu’s jeans, fumbling a little at first but getting them open and tugging them down along with his lover’s briefs. His warm brown eyes lingered on the blond’s erection and he unconsciously licked his lips. “Watching you getting off, watching myself getting you off, that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen,” he murmured as he shucked off his own jeans and briefs before rejoining Emppu on the bed. He trailed one hand down his lover’s chest and over his stomach, following the pale blond treasure trail from his navel to his groin and then sliding a single finger teasingly along the length of his shaft.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Emppu’s hips jerked forward at that delicate touch. “Oh, you tease!” He leaned in to nuzzle at Bruce’s chest, licking and sucking at his dark nipples until they hardened into little points. “Tell me what you want, Bruce… anything you want to do to me… anything you want me to do to you. I know this is new to you, so we take things at your pace.”</p>
<p>Bruce shivered as he wrapped his hand around Emppu’s cock. “I want… so much… I don’t know… I never…”</p>
<p>Emppu kissed him, shutting him up for the moment. When he pulled back, he smiled softly. “You set the pace, kulta,” he whispered once more. “If you want a repeat of the party, that’s what we’ll do. If you want me to suck you, I will. If you want to take me, I’ll show you how to do it without hurting me. And if you want to be the one doing the sucking or being taken, I’ll enjoy myself while giving you pleasure as well. I won’t deny I hope we eventually get to all of that, but we don’t need to rush into anything.”</p>
<p>“We’ll get there,” Bruce whispered. He stroked Emppu’s shaft slowly as he nuzzled his lover’s neck, moving down to flick his tongue over the blond’s pale nipples. Growing bolder with Emppu’s moans and gasps of pleasure, he continued moving his mouth down the smaller man’s body before hesitantly licking the length of Emppu’s cock.</p>
<p>“Oh, kulta,” the little blond moaned as he felt the first teasing flickers of his lover’s tongue against his flesh. He gasped when a wet heat closed over his cock, reaching down to run his fingers through Bruce’s hair. “That feels so good…”</p>
<p>Bruce glanced up as he awkwardly sucked his lover’s shaft into his mouth. He tasted of salt and a hint of musk, not at all unpleasant. The little guitarist’s hands caressed his hair as he moaned, his hips giving little jerky movements that the singer knew indicated pleasure combined with fighting the instinct to fuck his lover’s mouth. He shifted position slightly, letting his fingers explore Emppu’s thighs, his firm arse cheeks, and the soft skin of his balls and the spot just behind them. Growing bolder with each sound of pleasure from his lover, Bruce sucked harder, shifting again to try to take all of the blond’s length into his mouth.</p>
<p>Emppu groaned, feeling his cock throbbing as Bruce intensified his oral action. There was something incredibly hot about watching the older man tasting his first cock and so obviously enjoying it. “Bruce… kulta… I’m so close,” he warned, loosening his grip in his lover’s hair to give him the option to pull away. To his surprise and pleasure, Bruce just hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder. Emppu felt his balls tighten. “Yes… oh, Bruce, yessss!” he gasped out as he shuddered through the most intense climax he’d felt in ages.</p>
<p>“Mmmph!” Bruce tried desperately to swallow all of the salty liquid suddenly filling his mouth. He almost managed. He looked up at Emppu, feeling absurdly pleased at being the one to put such a goofy smile on the little blond’s face. He licked his lips, savoring the taste still lingering.</p>
<p>“Come here, kulta,” Emppu murmured, tugging him up and kissing him deeply, enjoying the taste of himself on the older man. “That was… incredible. Now I want to pleasure you, any way you wish.”</p>
<p>“Suck me, please, Emppu?” Bruce pleaded. His cock twitched as if seconding the request.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled and slid down to pepper his lover’s chest with little nips and kisses. “Mm. You taste wonderful,” he commented, licking up the clear liquid leaking from Bruce’s cock before slowly drawing the shaft into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head as he caressed his lover’s ass, just gently trailing his fingers along the crack and teasing lightly at his entrance. </p>
<p>Bruce shifted slightly as the guitarist’s talented fingers brushed over a place he never thought another person would touch, the gentle caresses more arousing than he expected. He felt his climax building with an intensity that took him by surprise. “Oh God, Emppu… gonna… gonna come… ohhhh!” His vision whited out for a moment as his hips bucked up and he spilled himself in his lover’s eager mouth.</p>
<p>Emppu swallowed rapidly, using his lips and tongue to clean up anything he missed before he crawled back up the bed to rest his head on Bruce’s shoulder, snuggling against the older man.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Feel For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu talk, and decide that while they won't advertise their new relationship, neither will they try to hide it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce wrapped his arms around his lover, kissing the top of his blond head. “I don’t want to move.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, not for a while, anyway,” Emppu said. “As long as we get the train to Helsinki before six, we’ll have time to get your things and check you out of the hotel before coming back here.”</p>
<p>“I’ve got a better idea. How about we take a later train, and you can stay the night with me there, then we’ll come back here in the morning?” Bruce suggested. “Late checkout is at three, so unless we get the next train, I’ll have to pay for the room for tonight anyway.”</p>
<p>“You know that if we stay at the hotel together, there’s a good chance we’ll be seen,” Emppu said. “I might be the quiet one of Nightwish when it comes to the media, but I’m still known, and you’re, well, you. If I get seen with a random man, it’ll be a line in the entertainment gossip columns, but since I’m known to keep to myself, everyone will assume I’ve just managed to hide my private life even better than they think I’ve done. However, if I’m seen with you…”</p>
<p>“That will be an entertainment page headline,” Bruce agreed with a sigh. “At least it will if we’re doing anything but drinking together while flirting with women. I don’t like the thought of being in a media circus over my sexuality, but I also don’t like the thought of hiding how I feel about you. You’re someone very special, Emppu, and I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret. You deserve better than that. It was hard enough trying to be casual in front of Mikko and Tero earlier today, and that was when I half-expected you wouldn’t recognise me.”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled. “I know what you mean. I got your number and Marko did refer to you as Bruce, but he didn’t say a surname. It wasn’t until Tero told me Bruce Dickinson had showed up to see the studio that it clicked in my mind that you might be my Lancelot. And since I thought you didn’t know who I was, I was trying to prepare for any reaction from you not recognizing me at all, right up through you kissing me hello no matter who was around.”</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “I was thinking the same thing, because I thought you didn’t know who I was. So do we just… not worry about it? Let the media figure it out when they do, and deal with it whenever it happens? Or would you rather try to keep it a secret?”</p>
<p>“If you truly don’t mind dealing with the media stupidity, I don’t want to try to hide,” Emppu decided. “I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret either. I think maybe we should tell our bandmates, though, if we’re going to let it be found out. Like, I know Marko never reads the gossip papers, but he does a lot of interviews and I can just picture his reaction if some reporter asks him about us, if he didn’t know we were together.”</p>
<p>“He’d probably choke on his drink and drop his cigarette,” Bruce chuckled. “And curse up a storm before telling the reporter that if he wants to know about your private life, he should ask you.”</p>
<p>“Exactly! But then as soon as the interview ended and the reporter left, he’d call me and yell at me for not warning him ahead of time,” Emppu said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Well, we can’t let that happen now, can we?” Bruce said, stealing a kiss. “Let’s just hope no one in either of our bands is a homophobe. Probably not anyone on my side, though. Iron Maiden may have had a few issues with Judas Priest over the years, but Rob Halford being gay was never one of them. I know he didn’t come out until 1998, but plenty of us who were around Priest for any amount of time figured it out years before he admitted it. Also, I don’t know if you know this, but I do have kids. I’ll definitely have to tell them, and probably their mother as well.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. “Definitely. Well, like I said earlier, Jukka’s known that I’m bi since we were kids. Marko is pretty much a live and let live sort, so I don’t think he’ll care, and Tuomas,” he paused and laughed. “Half the media thinks Tuomas is gay and the other half thinks he’s in love with Tarja – that part of why we fired her was because he couldn’t stand seeing her with her husband anymore. And then there are the conspiracy theorists out there who think he’s gay but started the rumors that he’s in love with Tarja himself, to better stay in the closet. He’ll probably be asked if he and I were ever together.”</p>
<p>“If it’s not too nosy of me to ask, do you think Tuomas might be gay?” Bruce asked. “I mean, I don’t recall ever consciously being attracted to men until I saw you at the party. It confused the hell out of me, still does to be honest, because I always thought I was straight. And yet I couldn’t take my eyes off you, and I didn’t hesitate to follow when you suggested we find somewhere more private.”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t,” Emppu said. “Although I suppose it’s possible that he’ll one day do as you did, be attracted to a person without taking their sex into account. That does happen sometimes, usually with people who like to have relationships and not just flings. But I’m usually pretty good at picking up on people’s sexual preferences. What’s the term I’ve heard, gaydar? I have good gaydar, and I believe Tuomas is straight.” </p>
<p>Bruce nodded. “You’re right that I prefer relationships to flings,” he said softly. “I just… didn’t know how to tell you so that night. I wanted you to stay with me.”</p>
<p>“I should have stayed, kulta,” Emppu said just as softly. “I wanted to stay so badly that it scared me a little. At the least, I should have asked what you wanted, instead of assuming you would want me gone before someone caught us together.”</p>
<p>“We found each other again, that’s all that matters now,” Bruce said. He gave Emppu a questioning look and asked, “What does ‘kulta’ mean? You keep saying that.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed adorably. “The literal translation is gold,” he explained, “but it’s also used as an endearment, something like ‘precious one’ or ‘dear one’. And you are doubly precious to me, because we did find each other again, even after I so stupidly walked away when I should have stayed.”</p>
<p>“You weren’t the only stupid one that night,” Bruce said, blushing at the compliment. “I could have stopped you or gone after you. But I was scared as well, so I just let you go. Still, by the third day after the party, I knew I had to figure out who you were so I could find you again and see if we had a chance.”</p>
<p>“How did you figure it out?” Emppu asked, genuinely curious.</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “I’m sure you’re even more tired of hearing your height mentioned than I am, but that was a pretty big clue. Steve Harris, he met you lot at that festival back in… 2003, was it? Well, the exact date doesn’t matter. Anyway, he twits me a lot about being the shortest bloke in the band, and he always teases me that I ought to form a supergroup with Klaus Meine and Ronnie James Dio just so I can be the tallest for a change. He came back from meeting you lot laughing that he found me a new member for the Short Rocker Supergroup, because the guitarist from Nightwish was even shorter than the woman singing for them. At the party, you seemed awfully comfortable in Marko’s house, which made me think that you knew him well and had been there plenty of times before. I figured from the calluses on your fingers that you played guitar, so I added that all up to guess you were in a band with him and that the band in question was almost certainly Nightwish. Then I got on the computer at the hotel and looked up some pictures of Nightwish and recognized your hair and eyes immediately.”</p>
<p>“So, for the first time in my life, I can honestly say, thank goodness I’m short!” Emppu laughed. He leaned in and stole a sweet kiss. “Since we are going to need to get out of bed at some point, may I introduce you to the delights of a Finnish sauna? We can relax and clean up before getting some food and catching that train.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Bruce said with a smile, stealing that kiss right back. “I’ve been in plenty of hot tubs, but never a sauna.”</p>
<p>“As long as you like heat, you’ll love it,” Emppu said. “Although jumping in the snow to cool off again is more fun than jumping in a cold shower. If our schedules work out, maybe we can sneak off for a short holiday up in Lapland sometime this winter, book a little cabin for a couple of days or something. Have you ever seen the Northern Lights?”</p>
<p>“No, but I’d love to see them with you. I’d love to take you flying sometime, too, although that will have to wait for warmer weather,” Bruce said as they headed into the sauna. “My biplane is fun, but it is open cockpit, so not what you’d want to ride in going into winter.”</p>
<p>“How long have you been flying?” Emppu asked as they settled into the warmth of the little sauna and splashed water over the hot rocks. </p>
<p>“Well, I started during the ‘90s, back when I parted ways with the band for a few years…” Bruce started. </p>
<p>The two men spent the next several hours getting to know each other better, discussing their personal histories, hobbies and interests, and more. Emppu showed off some of the photos he’d taken on various tours and explained how the advent of personal GPS saved him and his bandmates’ sanity due to his habit of wandering off alone to take pictures in whatever city they were playing, and then getting lost on the way back to the hotel or bus. Bruce talked about working as a commercial airline pilot and touched on evacuating British citizens from Lebanon during the Israel/Hezbollah conflict several months earlier. As the conversation turned to sports, Emppu spoke of his time as the Junior National Champion in judo, but that he gave it up for a variety of reasons, one being that he couldn’t manage both competitive martial arts and music. Bruce understood that perfectly, having declined a chance to try for a spot on the British Olympic fencing team due to his commitment to Iron Maiden. </p>
<p>Their conversation continued through dinner at the local bar as well as on the train to Helsinki. By mutual consent, they headed straight for Bruce’s hotel rather than stopping for drinks anywhere; while they weren’t going to hide their new relationship, they didn’t want to advertise it either. Besides which, they’d both been up early and decided a quiet evening with a movie on tv, popcorn, and drinks from the minibar sounded better than a crowded bar or nightclub. Just before they climbed into bed, Emppu left a message for Tero, saying that he and Bruce had ended up going out partying, and so if he needed to come back and re-record anything, he’d be available after lunch but not before.</p>
<p>Waking up in the morning spooned up against Emppu’s back, Bruce smiled, brushed that impossibly silky blond hair aside, and kissed the back of the guitarist’s neck. </p>
<p>Emppu purred and snuggled back. “Hyvää huomenta, kultaseni,” he murmured, his eyes still closed.</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled warmly. ”I’m going to have to learn Finnish, aren’t I? But good morning to you, too, Emppu.” He paused and asked, ”You did say ’good morning,’ right?”</p>
<p>”Yes. I just need to remember to use English,” Emppu said, turning to give his lover a kiss. ”My mind needs coffee to start working.”</p>
<p>”We’ll get you some coffee,” Bruce said with a smile. ”Unfortunately, we have to get up and dressed first, so I can check out of here.” He gave the younger man a deep yet gentle kiss, filled with warmth and a promise of more to come in time. ”Then we can go back to your place and decide what we’re going to do for the next couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>Emppu pouted but sighed. ”You’re right, as much as I don’t want to move. Once we’re back at my place, we can linger whenever we want.” He sat up and asked, ”Who showers first? I’d suggest sharing, but then we’ll probably end up back here – and in need of another shower besides!”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. ”You go ahead, I can pack the last of my things while I’m waiting my turn.” He sat up as well, admiring the view as his lover stood up and sauntered off to shower, then getting out of bed and laying out clothes for the day and packing everything else but his toiletry kit. When Emppu emerged a few minutes later towelling his hair, he stepped in to perform his own ablutions. He washed up quickly, deciding he could get away without a shave, and dried off and got dressed. </p>
<p>Emppu, busily blow-drying his hair, gave him a lopsided grin. ”I hope you don’t mind, but I borrowed your comb. I thought I had one in my kit, but it wasn’t there. I must have left it behind the last time I went out to the island in Kitee.”</p>
<p>”It’s fine,” Bruce said. ”You sound like that happens a lot.”</p>
<p>”I wasn’t kidding when I told you I can be horribly absentminded,” Emppu said with a shrug. ”I probably go through at least a dozen toothbrushes every time we tour. My youngest sister thinks maybe I have that thing... what’s it called in English, the thing where kids can’t pay attention for very long at a time?”</p>
<p>”ADHD?” Bruce suggested.</p>
<p>”Yeah, that sounds right. Anyway, she thinks maybe I have it but nobody realized it when I was a kid, so I never got help for it,” Emppu said. ”Maybe she’s right, but at my age, I don’t think it matters anymore, you know? If the worst that happens to me is that I constantly misplace pens and stuff, I’m not too worried about it.”</p>
<p>Bruce thought about that for a moment and nodded. ”That makes sense.” He combed his own hair and laughed as Emppu first tied his hair back into a ponytail, then with exaggerated care, placed his toothbrush back in his toiletry kit. ”I see you aren’t losing this toothbrush,” he teased.</p>
<p>Emppu grinned and gave him a loud, lip-smacking kiss. ”Absolutely not! I have to make sure I taste good for you, after all.”</p>
<p>”Tease,” Bruce grumbled, but a smile played around the corners of his mouth. ”Let’s go find that coffee and something to eat, shall we?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed as his stomach growled on cue. ”Sounds like my stomach thinks that’s a good idea,” he joked, tossing his toiletry kit into his backpack and slinging that over his shoulder. ”Need help lugging anything?”</p>
<p>”No, but thanks. I’ve got my flight bags with me. They not only all roll, they all hook together for easy handling,” Bruce said, putting his toiletry kit into the carryon bag and attaching that to the large suitcase. He extended the handle and grabbed his key card. ”Let’s go get me checked out and get breakfast.”</p>
<p>Emppu hung back a bit while Bruce checked out, noticing a few glances in his direction. A couple of teenaged girls looked, started to look away, then recognition dawned and they immediately headed in his direction while digging in their purses. ”Emppu! Can I have your autograph? Does Nightwish have a new singer yet? Can I take a picture with you?”</p>
<p>He honestly wasn’t sure which girl was asking which questions, but he summoned up his stage persona and gave them a saucy smile. ”Yes, you may take a couple of pictures, yes, if you have something to write on, I’ll give you an autograph. And I haven’t spoken with Tuomas in a couple of weeks, so I don’t know if he’s picked the finalists from everyone who auditioned yet, but the final decision should come soon.” He posed with his arm around each girl in turn, signed a total of five slips of paper for the girls as well as for their best friends back home, and finally said, ”It’s been nice meeting you, but I haven’t had breakfast yet and I have a friend visiting, and I’ve promised to show him around Helsinki, so I really do need to go.”</p>
<p>”Oh, sorry! Thank you!” The girls hurried away again, squealing happily to one another as they hurried to the business center to post the pictures on the internet.</p>
<p>”The price of fame,” Bruce said, half joking and half sympathetically. ”I’m done here, let’s go eat.” </p>
<p>They headed into the hotel restaurant, ate a good breakfast, and then Emppu gave Bruce a quick sightseeing tour of Helsinki before they headed for the train station to wait for the next train to get back to Kerava. Once aboard the train they relaxed, as they were traveling at an off time and the car was empty except for themselves. They managed to get back to Kerava and to Emppu’s place without drawing any more attention from fans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Frontier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jukka invites Emppu and his new boyfriend to a barbecue and Bruce lets his kids know that he's gotten himself a boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emppu got a phone call almost as soon as they got inside and dropped off their bags. He checked the number, telling Bruce, ”It’s Jukka, I should take it,” before answering.</p>
<p>”Hey, Emppu,” Jukka said. ”Satu wants to celebrate Niki finally sleeping through the night, so we’re having a barbecue over the weekend. Just you, Tuomas, and Marko and his family. Will you come out for it?”</p>
<p>”Oh... uh, well, I have someone staying with me right now, and...” Emppu started to say.</p>
<p>”A new girl? Bring her along,” Jukka urged. ”The more, the merrier.”</p>
<p>”Hold on a second,” Emppu said. He turned to Bruce, muting the phone. ”Jukka’s having the band out for a barbecue in a couple of days. I told him I met someone and he said to bring my friend along. Are you willing to go? We’d fly out to Joensuu and stay overnight, and if you want, since we’ll need to rent a car anyway, we can drive down to Kitee, where I grew up, so you can see what kind of hick town I really came from.”</p>
<p>Bruce took a deep breath. He was a little nervous about the reception they’d get, but he refused to hide his feelings for the little guitarist. ”I think I’d like that,” he said softly. ”If we’re going to be a couple, I might as well get to know your band while I’m here.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”Thank you, kulta,” he said equally softly. Then he un-muted the phone. ”Okay, Jukka, we’ll both come. But you should know something – I won’t be bringing my girl along because he isn’t a girl.” He heard a thud on Jukka’s end, the sound of a chair that had been balanced on two legs suddenly being forcefully set down on all four.</p>
<p>”Wait, what? You’re with a man?” Jukka sounded incredulous. ”When did this happen? Oh, I know you looked at guys sometimes and have done since we were in school, but I don’t recall you ever...”</p>
<p>”Well, I did on occasion, out on tours. It’s not as if we all didn’t indulge with willing fans now and again,” Emppu pointed out. ”I just... considered more options than the rest of you did. Anyway, I met him at Marko’s party last weekend, and no, Marko doesn’t know that.” He grinned wryly. ”You might say this will be my coming out party to the guys. Go ahead and let Satu know I’m bringing my boyfriend, so she won’t be too surprised.”</p>
<p>Jukka laughed. ”Now I’m sorry we couldn’t get anyone to babysit for that! I’ll warn Satu, but do me a favor, get here last, will you? I want to see the looks on Marko and Tuomas when you walk in with him, whoever he is. Do I get a hint?”</p>
<p>”Nope, you’ll meet him when we get there for the barbecue. We’ll see you soon. Give Luna and Niki hugs from me, and add a kiss for Satu,” Emppu said, grinning.</p>
<p>”I will... and remind your new boyfriend that your oldest friend is a drummer, and so is very used to pounding on things for long periods of time. He might want to keep that in mind if he ever treats you poorly. See you soon,” Jukka said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head, laughing as he set his phone on its charger. ”Okay, Jukka knows you exist but not who you are,” he told Bruce. ”He’ll let his wife Satu know you’ll be coming. He also apparently decided that he’s my big brother, since he wants me to give you the ’if you hurt him’ speech on his behalf.” He grinned as he wrapped his arms around his lover. ”Jukka said for me to tell my boyfriend that if you ever treat me poorly, you should keep in mind that he’s a drummer and used to pounding things for long periods of time.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. It made him happy to know that at least one of Emppu’s friends was more concerned for the guitarist’s happiness than for his sexuality. ”I look forward to meeting him. I’ll even let him deliver the speech in person if he wants to,” he said, sliding his own arms around the smaller man. ”Isn’t it getting awfully cold for a barbecue, though?”</p>
<p>”Welcome to Finland,” Emppu said with a grin. ”We Finns love our barbecues. As long as it’s not actively snowing, we’ll be out cooking on the grill. Sometimes when it is actively snowing we’ll still be out cooking on the grill... or at least moving the grill to a spot right next to the door, so we can just open the door to turn the food over but otherwise stay inside and dry. Don’t worry, we’ll have a big bonfire going for warmth, and the sauna will be going as well.” He paused and thought about that for a moment before asking, ”Are you okay with the thought of being in the sauna with more people there than just me? It’s so common here, sometimes I forget that foreigners aren’t used to the idea.”</p>
<p>Bruce thought about it and shrugged. ”Well, it’s not as if I’ve never seen naked people before. I know we British are known for being rather awkward about such things, but I’m sure I can get past any awkward feelings, given a little time to get used to it all.” He paused and asked curiously, ”Does everyone go into the sauna together, men and women at once?”</p>
<p>”That depends,” Emppu said. ”Definitely not in the public saunas, but in saunas in private homes, if the group is small enough, sometimes it happens. The group at Jukka’s will be too big to all go into his sauna at once, though. Most likely it will be the men together, then Satu and Manki will have a turn and bring the children with them. Or the other way around, whichever.”</p>
<p>”Manki... oh yeah, Marko’s wife,” Bruce said. ”And he’s got a couple of boys, right? Yeah, as long as we’re not in there when the kids are, I can handle that. How many children will be there?”</p>
<p>”Four, but only three of them are old enough to talk,” Emppu said. ”Marko has the twins, Antto and Miro, and then Jukka and Satu also have two, a little girl called Luna, and a boy named Niki who’s a few weeks away from his first birthday. Apparently this barbecue was Satu’s idea, to celebrate that Niki is finally sleeping all night!”</p>
<p>Bruce grinned at that. ”I don’t blame her for wanting to celebrate.” He rested his head on Emppu’s shoulder and nuzzled at his neck. ”I’d like to celebrate as well. Celebrate that you’ve called me your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Emppu purred. ”Celebrating is good, yes. But do you want a quick celebration now, or a much longer celebration later?”</p>
<p>Bruce playfully assumed a pose of deep thought. ”Hmm...” he said. ”How about a quick preview now, and the real celebration later?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”I think maybe we can arrange that,” he said, lifting his face and giving his boyfriend a slow, sweet kiss. ”And I do look forward to the real celebration, kulta.”</p>
<p>”As do I,” Bruce said softly, caressing Emppu’s cheek. ”I still can hardly believe I found you – and that you also wanted to find me.”</p>
<p>”If you keep talking like that, I’m going to melt into a puddle,” said the guitarist, blushing. ”And I have to get our tickets to Joensuu and arrange to rent a car there as well.”</p>
<p>”But it’s so fun to make you blush,” Bruce teased. He stole one more quick kiss and gave the blond a teasing pinch on the arse for good measure. ”Okay, go do what you need to so we can get to this barbecue and I’ll make us some sandwiches for lunch if you don’t mind me poking around your kitchen.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”I don’t mind. It’s clean, and I even shopped the other day so there’s actually food in there. I admit to being a bit of a typical single man living on takeout and microwave meals most of the time.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. ”You’re not the only one, believe me!” He wandered into the kitchen and started opening cupboards and drawers, searching out everything he’d need.</p>
<p>Emppu watched him go, smiling softly, then turned to his computer and got online to schedule their flight to Joensuu and arrange a rental car. ”Bruce?” he called. ”Do you want to stay just overnight, or did you want to take an extra day so I can show you around Kitee? It’s your call; I don’t know how much time you have before you have to be somewhere, so I want to do things you’d like to do while you’re here.”</p>
<p>”I have almost two weeks left, and I just want to spend that time with you,” Bruce called back. ”What is there to do in Kitee?”</p>
<p>”Honestly, not much,” Emppu chuckled. ”Kitee is a very small town. So many of us got involved in music thanks to Plamen Dimov, our teacher, but I honestly think half the reason he encouraged so many of us to get involved was to try to keep us from just hanging around drinking all the time. Not that the music entirely stopped anyone from drinking.” He shrugged. ”I could maybe take you to the island where you could say Nightwish got started, but as you say, it’s getting colder and you’re not used to Finnish weather. You might prefer that sometime next summer, if we can work it into our schedules.”</p>
<p>”I’d like to see the island, but you’re right, I’d rather see it when I won’t be too cold to appreciate it,” Bruce said. ”Let’s just stay overnight this time. Are we getting a room or staying with Jukka?”</p>
<p>”Staying with Jukka. He’s got a couple of guest rooms,” Emppu said. ”Usually Tuomas and I flip a coin to see who gets the bed and who bunks on the sofa, but he loses by default this time, since you’ll be with me. Then Marko and Manki get the other guest room, while his twins bunk in with Luna.” He confirmed the flights and the rental, printing off their confirmations and boarding passes before joining Bruce in the kitchen.</p>
<p>The singer had found plates and bread, and pulled out a container of coleslaw as well as some sliced cold cuts, cheese, and lettuce. ”One sandwich or two?” he asked.</p>
<p>”One, please,” Emppu requested. ”I have Corona Extra, Coca-Cola, and water for cold drinks, or I can put on coffee or heat water for tea... English Breakfast teabags, if it makes a difference.” He shrugged a little. ”I don’t drink it much, I usually have coffee if I want something hot, but every once in a while I’ll have it, so I keep some on hand. I’ve heard you English can be tea snobs, though,” he teased as he set up the coffee maker for himself.</p>
<p>”We can be,” Bruce agreed with a grin, ”but whatever you have on hand will be fine. I’d still rather have tea than coffee unless it’s first thing in the morning.” </p>
<p>Emppu filled a small electric kettle and turned it on as well. ”What do you use in your tea? I use lemon and honey when I have tea, but I also have milk and regular sugar.”</p>
<p>”Lemon and honey is perfect, thank you,” Bruce said, giving his boyfriend a smile. ”Very good for the throat.”</p>
<p>”I remember Tarja always said that, back when she still talked to us,” Emppu said with a nod. He pulled out a couple of mugs, the teabags, and honey, and then grabbed a knife and a small plate and started slicing a lemon.</p>
<p>Bruce finished making the sandwiches and spooned some coleslaw onto the plates, bringing them to the table as Emppu poured the drinks. He started to ask a question in response to the guitarist’s comment, but saw the sad expression on his lover’s face and decided against it, settling for a, ”Thank you, love,” delivered with a soft kiss which earned him a smile in return.</p>
<p>They sat down and ate, keeping the conversation light as they talked about what they might want to do for the remainder of Bruce’s stay in Finland. After cleaning up, Emppu frowned a bit. ”I really should get some practice time in, at least a little,” he said. ”Just because I’ve recorded all my parts for the new album, doesn’t mean I don’t still need to work on them. I’m just glad Tero didn’t need me back in studio today.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded in perfect understanding. ”It’s fine. I should at least do some vocal exercises myself. Also, I really need to call my ex and speak to my kids, let them know about you. The band might be annoyed if they hear about us from the media before I talk to them, but my kids would be hurt.”</p>
<p>”You do that, then,” Emppu said softly, wrapping his arms around the older man in reassurance. ”And if you need me for any reason at all, kulta, come into the studio. I don’t care if it’s just because you need a hug after an uncomfortable conversation, you come see me.”</p>
<p>”I will,” Bruce promised, leaning into that reassuring embrace. He stayed there for a long moment, just enjoying the warmth and closeness before pulling away again. ”All right, let’s get the obligations out of the way so we can enjoy the rest of our day, shall we?”</p>
<p>”Yes,” Emppu agreed. ”Remember, my studio is right through here.” He walked to the archway at the far end of the kitchen and gestured, showing a smallish sunroom containing a couple electric and acoustic guitars as well as a single keyboard and a pair of small tuning amps. ”It’s not exactly soundproof, but I’ll use headphones so my playing won’t disturb your phone call.” He stepped into the little studio and picked up a guitar, sliding headphones over his ears and plugging them in before checking the tuning.</p>
<p>Bruce watched with a smile as those skilled fingers began a dance along the fretboard. Then he walked into the living room and picked up his phone, dialing quickly before he could talk himself into putting it off. ”Hey, Paddy, it’s me... no, nothing’s wrong exactly, it’s just... yeah, there’s something the kids need to know and I want them to hear it from me and not the media... no, not that I know of, but... look, I met someone, okay? And we want to try to make a go of things... well, that’s why I’m calling, given who it is, the media is going to get on us sooner or later, so we decided we’re not going to bother trying to hide, they’ll figure it out when they do... that’s just it, it’s someone from another band... thanks.”</p>
<p>He waited until his ex rounded up his three children... not really children anymore, he conceded to himself, at twelve, fourteen, and sixteen, but still quite young... and put them on speaker. Then he took a deep breath and spoke again. ”Hey, kids... I need to tell you something... yeah, good guess, I did meet someone... yes, we’re going out... of course not, you’re my children, you’ll always take priority... of course I’ll be at the holiday concert, I promised I would... well, I wanted you to hear it from me and not the media, and it’s likely we’ll be noticed together soon if we haven’t been already, especially because of who it is... it’s someone from Nightwish... no, not their new singer, I don’t think they’ve chosen one yet...”</p>
<p>A piercing squeal from his daughter deafened everyone for a moment. ”So it’s true, then, Tuomas is gay?” she asked excitedly. ”Is he as handsome in person as in their videos? Does he kiss well? You know, because if he’s with you, I won’t ever get to find out for myself now, even when I’m old enough. That would just be weird.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t help but laugh. He hadn’t known his daughter had a crush on the keyboardist. ”Well, I’m glad to know it doesn’t bother you that I’m with a man, but no, it’s not Tuomas and as far as I know, he likes women... it’s Emppu, the guitarist... I can’t really explain, we met and we just felt a connection... yeah, we’ll be spending the rest of my holiday together, that’s why I called now... well, of course, we’re both well-known; you know someone’s going to figure it out sooner than later and like I said, I wanted you to hear it from me and not the papers... oh, you have got to be kidding me, they really call him the Hobbit?” Bruce chuckled again; all three of the kids seemed to be taking the news in stride, even if the rather ominous silence from his ex concerned him. ”Yes, I love you all and I’ll see you in a couple of weeks when I get back.”</p>
<p>He heard the sound of the kids stampeding back out of the room, then his ex switched back from speaker to the handset. ”And just how often did you cheat on me with men?” Paddy hissed. ”The women were bad enough!”</p>
<p>”Never,” he said flatly. It was the truth, after all. ”I honestly don’t understand it myself, what attracted me to Emppu, I mean. I only know that it happened, just like I said to the kids.”</p>
<p>”Well, don’t think I’m going to let you corrupt my sons!” she snapped.</p>
<p>”Don’t even think about making threats like that,” he countered. ”I’m sorry things didn’t work out between us, but I won’t let you keep my children away from me just because you’re still hurt. Anyway, you’re the psychotherapist; you know perfectly well that sexual orientation isn’t a choice and that being gay or bisexual doesn’t automatically make one a paedophile. If the kids decide at some point that they’d like to meet Emppu, I’ll arrange for it to happen, but we’ve only just started dating. As I said, the main reason I told you all is because I didn’t want you to read it in a tabloid first.”</p>
<p>”Like you’re around for them half the time anyway, with your tours and all that,” she scoffed. ”We’ll see what the courts have to say about your new status, then!” She ended the call abruptly.</p>
<p>Bruce set the phone down carefully and walked through the kitchen, pausing in the archway separating it from Emppu’s little makeshift studio. For a long moment, he watched his lover play, hearing only the whispersoft sound of the unamplified guitar and seeing only a curtain of blond hair as Emppu bent his head while concentrating on a particularly intricate bit of finger-tapping. When the obvious solo part ended, Bruce stepped further into the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. High Hopes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu chat about Bruce's kids and about their respective bands, then plan a side trip for when they'll be in Joensuu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spotting motion out of the corner of his eye, Emppu looked up to see Bruce entering the studio, a look of annoyance and concern on his face. He pulled off his headphones and set the guitar aside. ”What happened, kulta, are you okay?”</p>
<p>”I think so,” the older man said, reaching out to him. ”I just... the kids seemed okay with hearing about us, but my ex... Paddy doesn’t want me back, mind, but she doesn’t want to see me happy either, and now she’s threatening to keep me away from them because of us.”</p>
<p>Emppu pulled him close, burying his face against the taller man’s neck. ”As much as I don’t want to say this, Bruce, if you have to choose between me and your kids, choose your kids. I don’t want to lose you, but even more, I don’t want you to lose them.”</p>
<p>Bruce rested his cheek on Emppu’s hair. ”I won’t lose them. I’m just angry that she’d go so far as to try to use them to control me, you know? They’re more than old enough to get some say into things like custody and visitation. My ex might manage to bollocks up a couple of visits, but she doesn’t have a leg to stand on in this. I just worry that the kids will end up hurt by her behaviour.”</p>
<p>”I can understand that,” Emppu said. ”But you said they’re old enough to have some say in visitation and stuff, so hopefully they’re also old enough to recognize what their mother is doing when it comes to you? If so, whatever she tries now will almost certainly come back to bite her in time.” He paused and asked, ”How old are your kids anyway?”</p>
<p>”My sons are fourteen and sixteen,” Bruce said, ”and my daughter is twelve.” He grinned a bit and added, ”And apparently she has a crush on Tuomas. When I said I’d started dating a member of Nightwish, she immediately jumped to the conclusion that it was him I’d met and wanted to know if he’s a good kisser, because, and I quote, ’if you’re together I won’t get to find out for myself even when I’m old enough.’ I should probably warn him to be on the alert for her in six more years.”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled. ”Oh, he’ll be so embarrassed! So what did they say when you told them it was me?”</p>
<p>”The younger two just seemed happy that I’m happy, and the older one said it was cool that I’m dating ’The Hobbit,’ as he put it. I guess that’s a thing that Nightwish fans call you, like how I’m known as the Air Raid Siren?”</p>
<p>Emppu sighed. ”Yeah, I’ve heard that one a lot, even from the guys. Tuomas loves all things fantasy, so he thinks it’s great. There’s also a picture of me from an autograph session floating around the internet as well, captioned with the words, ’We must appreciate the little things in life. Emppu is one of them.’ I suppose I should be glad it’s a decent picture? Still kind of embarrassing though.” He brightened a little again. ”Well, at least there’s no video or photos of me doing anything worse than making silly faces out there. Remember yesterday when I commented on Tero’s habit of getting naked when maybe he shouldn’t?”</p>
<p>”Yes, something about dancing naked around trees?”</p>
<p>”There’s a little video that made the internet, Tuomas, Jukka, Tero, and Jarmo – one of our techs – they were drinking pretty heavily and on a dare, came running out of the house naked, just holding these silly elf hats over their dicks, and danced around a tree in the snow while singing Jingle Bells, and then they ran back inside. I don’t know who filmed it, I think maybe the girl Tero was dating at the time, but it could have been Satu as well. Either way, they’re lucky they did it in the middle of the night and so didn’t get caught by a random person when they did, because they were in full view of the street at the time,” Emppu said, grinning. ”And that’s one of the tamest stunts that Tero’s pulled over the years. I think I’m the only male member of Nightwish that hasn’t been photographed or filmed while wearing only my underwear or even less.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. ”I think I’m glad that I’m old enough that the internet didn’t exist when I was young enough to do stupid things. I can’t swear I never did anything stupid, but at least there’s no record of it anywhere online.” He shifted to give Emppu a kiss on the tip of his nose. ”That said, it’s nice to know I’m apparently dating the smartest member of Nightwish, seeing as you’re the only one smart enough not to get caught doing something stupid like that.”</p>
<p>”Smart enough to mostly stick with beer instead of vodka, so I’m not usually drunk enough to go along when the stupidity gets started,” Emppu said. </p>
<p>”There’s definitely something to be said for staying less drunk than everyone else,” Bruce agreed. ”That way, you can be the one filming the stupidity, instead of the one being filmed.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”Well, I never thought about it that way, but you do have a point there.” He reached up and tucked an errant lock of hair behind Bruce’s ear. ”Did you want to get some practice in? I’m mostly clueless on keys, but I can at least give you a note to start from. Or I can plug into an amp instead of my headphones and just use my guitar.”</p>
<p>”I think I’d rather just give it a miss today,” Bruce decided. ”After that call, I need to do something active. I wish I had my fencing gear with me.”</p>
<p>”Have you ever tried judo?” asked Emppu. ”If you’d like to give it a go, I work out at a place up the road that does all sorts of combative sports. Who knows, maybe they even have fencing equipment to rent? It’s not something I’ve looked into, so I don’t know for sure. I do know they have a couple of large rooms for lessons, but a bunch of smaller rooms for individual workouts.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. ”That sounds perfect. If they do have the gear for rent, could I interest you in a fencing lesson or two in exchange for the judo lessons?”</p>
<p>”Sure, I’m always willing to try something new,” Emppu said with a smile of his own. ”Let me get my gym bag and we can go.” He made sure his guitar was safely in its rack and headed into the bedroom to grab his bag. ”I’ve got a spare gi in here that you can use. The pants might be a little short, but we are otherwise close enough in size that it should fit okay.”</p>
<p>”Thanks, love,” Bruce said. ”Lead the way.”</p>
<p>Over the next couple of hours, Bruce learned his first judo katas and some grappling techniques – which, he admitted to himself, were fun in more ways than one, at least with Emppu as his sparring partner! He also learned that his boyfriend matched him perfectly in terms of sheer energy; while none of his Iron Maiden bandmates were exactly out of shape, they could never keep up with him when it came to physical activity, but Emppu could and did.</p>
<p>Back at the guitarist’s place, they showered and then steamed their sore muscles in the sauna. ”I had fun this afternoon,” Emppu said with a smile. ”Also, I got the name of someone to talk to at the local uni, who runs fencing classes there. I’m told the equipment probably isn’t the best, but it’s functional, and that he’s usually willing to let people come and spar for a time as long as he’s not teaching. We can do that tomorrow, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>”I’d love to,” Bruce said, beaming. ”The equipment doesn’t have to be fancy, especially since you’ve never tried it before. Thank you for asking as well as for being willing to try it, love. And then the next day, we’ll be going to Jukka’s place, right?”</p>
<p>”Yes,” Emppu said. ”He asked us to try to be the last ones there, so that he could see the looks on the faces of everyone else when we walk in together,” he added with a laugh. ”So I decided we could sleep in a little and I booked us a noon flight instead of a morning one. It’s just a short hop anyway, only about an hour. Tuomas will probably spend less time driving there than we will flying in from here, and Marko will drive as well, perhaps as much as two hours because he’ll have the twins along. I’ve ridden with him often enough to know that at least one of the boys will decide he needs the loo partway through the trip! I’m the one who lives the farthest away from everyone else, mostly because my other band is here in Kerava.”</p>
<p>”I didn’t realise you had a side project,” Bruce commented. ”Is it something I should have known about already?”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. ”No, Brother Firetribe started as a hobby a few years back, me and a couple others who liked the hair bands from when we were kids, you know, bands like Skid Row and Cinderella, and we just would hang out and jam together at first, playing our version of that style. Eventually, we decided to play the bars around here, and we actually put out our first album earlier this year. We’ll be doing a small Finnish tour in late winter and there’s talk of trying to get into some of the small festivals as well, but that’s going to depend a lot more on Nightwish’s schedule.”</p>
<p>”Now that, I definitely understand,” Bruce said with a nod. ”I hope it all goes well. You’ll have to give me the tour dates once you have them, so I can see if I can sneak away to catch a show.”</p>
<p>”I’d like that a lot,” Emppu said with a smile. ”But don’t feel badly if you can’t make it, either. I know you have a tour coming up soon as well.”</p>
<p>”Yes, starting in Helsinki in a month,” Bruce said. </p>
<p>”If that show wasn’t already sold out, I’d come to it,” Emppu said. ”I remember seeing you guys back in the late 1980s, although I don’t recall the exact date.”</p>
<p>”If you want to be there, love, I’ll make sure you get there,” Bruce said. ”That will be the best chance to introduce you to all my bandmates, too. Maiden has some, uh, strong personalities within it, and while we generally get along fine while touring, we weren’t all friends before the band happened the way you are in Nightwish. We might end up at the same parties sometimes, but we don’t usually hang out at each others’ homes for barbecues and poker nights, you know?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”I’d love to be there for you, kulta, and to meet your band as well. I remember meeting Steve that time, but I don’t think I met anyone else.” He tossed a little more water on the hot rocks. ”Do you all get that tired of each other while on tour, that you don’t ever hang out together between times?”</p>
<p>”Partly, yes,” Bruce said. ”But also, I honestly think half the band wouldn’t be friends if we were all co-workers at a factory job or something. We’d know each other, and we’d speak civilly enough if we had occasion to talk to each other, but we don’t really have much in common in order to have a true friendship. In our case, we do have the music in common, but only a couple of us have any outside interests in common, so as soon as a tour is done, or at least on a break, we’re all off our separate ways and doing our own thing.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I can understand that to a point,” Emppu said thoughtfully. ”Like how I’m the one who always wants to see the sights and take pictures, while Tuomas likes to check out local wineries if there are any around, or read his books if there aren’t. Jukka mostly just wants to play cards or watch movies, and Marko either reads or sleeps depending on how much drinking was done. Three of us grew up together, although Tuomas is a couple years older than me and Jukka, so we have that in common; our families know one another and all that. And while Marko is older than the rest of us and grew up elsewhere, the place he’s from is similar enough to Kitee that he fit right in with the rest of us, just a bunch of country boys who like metal and hiking in the woods when we have the chance.”</p>
<p>”Will we be able to hike in the woods while we’re in Joensuu?”</p>
<p>”We certainly can. Have you done much hiking?”</p>
<p>Bruce blushed. ”Not really. But... promise you won’t laugh?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”I promise.”</p>
<p>”It’s because of your Robin Hood costume... when you said you liked hiking in the woods, I suddenly pictured you in your costume but out in the woods and either rescuing me from the Sheriff of Nottingham or else capturing me because I worked for the Sheriff. And of course, either way, things got rather interesting once I was in your hands,” Bruce said, his cheeks going even darker red as he spoke.</p>
<p>True to his word, Emppu didn’t laugh. ”Do you want me to pack the costume?” he asked, looking more than a little bit interested. ”There’s more than enough woods around Joensuu that we can surely find somewhere that nobody else is, if you’d care to play. We could even borrow Jukka’s quad bike to get a bit deeper into the woods and have less chance of being interrupted.”</p>
<p>Bruce tilted his head curiously. ”You’d do that for me?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”I think it sounds like fun. It might be a little on the chilly side for you, but I’m sure we can find where someone has a little hunting cabin or fishing hut that won’t be in use. As long as we re-stock whatever firewood we might use, the owner won’t care that someone’s been there. I can rescue or capture you in the woods and then take you to my secret hideout. If it’s a rescue, you can show your gratitude, and if it’s a capture, I’ll try to get the information out of you by means of sensual torture.”</p>
<p>”Oh...” Bruce shifted a little awkwardly as his body responded with pointed approval of the direction the conversation had taken.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Brave New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu grow closer, and then make the trip to Joensuu for Jukka's barbecue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”I think it’s time for that celebration we talked about earlier,” Emppu purred, reaching out to caress his lover’s cheek. ”How would you care to celebrate, kulta? Would you like to take me tonight?”</p>
<p>Bruce leaned into that gentle touch. ”So very much, love,” he said, his voice husky with desire. ”It really won’t hurt you?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled and tugged the other man out of the sauna and into the bedroom. ”Not if I’m prepared,” he said. ”You can watch me prepare myself or you can join in if you want.”</p>
<p>”Pass up a chance to get my hands on you?” Bruce asked playfully. ”I’m not that stupid.” He leaned in and captured his lover’s lips with his own, kissing with a passion and fire that soon had Emppu moaning softly as he ran his hands down the guitarist’s back and taut arse cheeks. ”Show me what to do?”</p>
<p>”Oh, yes,” Emppu breathed, tugging his lover onto the bed. He reached into the nightstand drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. ”Cover your fingers with this,” he murmured, doing just that. He reached behind himself, slowly sinking his slicked finger into his passage. ”Move slowly at first... the muscle will stretch and loosen, but it takes a bit of time.” He withdrew his finger and smiled. ”Now you try, kulta.”</p>
<p>Bruce watched his finger disappear into his lover’s body. ”My God, that is so hot,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss Emppu deeply.</p>
<p>The little guitarist moaned once more, thrusting back eagerly on that invading digit. ”Feels so good, kulta,” he panted. ”More...”</p>
<p>”Another finger?” the singer asked, thoroughly enjoying his exploration of this new territory, but also a little hesitant, not wanting to hurt Emppu by accident.</p>
<p>”Please,” begged the little blond. </p>
<p>Bruce complied, taking his time and carefully working a second finger into his lover’s tight passage. Encouraged by the response, he nuzzled Emppu’s ear as he added a third finger, feeling his fingertips brushing over some firm protrusion which gained him instantaneous approval from the guitarist.</p>
<p>”Yes... right there... voi vittu, tuntuu niin hyvältä...” The younger man’s English failed him as he moaned and twisted to the side to suck hard on Bruce’s chest, leaving a mark behind. ”Kulta... vittu minua nyt!” </p>
<p>Bruce brushed over that spot once again, eliciting a new round of urgent moans and semi-coherent Finnsh from Emppu. He caught on quickly when his lover reached for his straining cock. ”Easy, love, I don’t want this party over before it starts,” He grabbed the lube, coating his shaft before withdrawing his fingers. ”Ready?” he asked, positioning himself at the younger man’s entrance.</p>
<p>Emppu pressed backwards eagerly. ”Yesss!”</p>
<p>”Oh my God,” Bruce groaned as he sank himself into the tight heat of his lover. ”I never imagined...” He wrapped his arms around Emppu, holding him close and stroking the blond’s cock in time with his own thrusts. ”You’re amazing, love.”</p>
<p>The little guitarist gasped and moaned, quickly getting beyond coherent speech in any language. He shuddered, his hips bucking frantically as Bruce’s cock hit his sweet spot with each thrust, pushing him closer to the edge.</p>
<p>Feeling Emppu writhing in pleasure in his arms, Bruce groaned and sucked hard on the younger man’s neck. ”Come for me, love... I want to feel you getting off on my cock,” he panted out, his breath hot in his lover’s ear. ”So fucking beautiful...” </p>
<p>Emppu stiffened and arched back with a howl of pleasure, his passage tightening around his lover’s cock as he climaxed.</p>
<p>”Oh, God, Emppu!” Bruce cried out, straining forward with the force of his own pleasure as he came. He barely had the presence of mind to roll them to the side as he collapsed, spent. </p>
<p>They weren’t sure how much time had passed before they finally pulled apart. Emppu rolled over to give Bruce a heartbreakingly sweet smile. ”That was... I have no words. Not even in Finnish.”</p>
<p>The singer nodded, his eyes bright as he smiled back. ”I know what you mean. A week ago, if anyone told me I’d be in bed with a bloke, I’d have thought them crazy. Well, here I am, and being with you feels so perfect... and I don’t just mean the sex, either. Little things like fixing lunch for you while you made tea for me felt so comfortable, so right, so... I don’t even know how to describe it.”</p>
<p>”I know exactly what you mean,” Emppu said softly, then even more softly added, ”Voisin rakastua sinuun niin helposti, että se pelottaa minua.” He snuggled closer once more, resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder. ”And yes, I’ll tell you what that means... eventually.”</p>
<p>”I’ll hold you to that,” Bruce said with a purr. ”Eventually.” </p>
<p>By the time they found the energy to get out of bed, wash up, and think about dinner, the usual dinner hour had passed. ”Do you want to hit a pub or just order pizza or something, since it’s so late?” Emppu asked. ”I’m leaning towards pizza, but mostly because I don’t really want to put my socks and shoes on again at this point.”</p>
<p>”Pizza sounds fine with me,” Bruce said with a chuckle. ”I agree about not wanting to put on shoes again today. What do you like on your pizza?”</p>
<p>After a reaching an agreement on toppings, Emppu called the order in. They decided on a couple of movies to watch while waiting for the food to arrive, then ate while snuggling together in front of the television before turning in for the night.</p>
<p>They spent the following day in a similar fashion, getting some rehearsal time in during the morning hours and then after lunch, heading for the university where Bruce gave Emppu his first fencing lesson. Getting back to the house early enough to cook this time, they worked together to make dinner and to clean up again afterwards. Washing the dishes resulted in a water fight which quickly turned into a shared shower which left them both clean and very happy.</p>
<p>In the morning while Bruce was shaving, Emppu tucked his Robin Hood costume into the bottom of his backpack before packing a change of clothing, his camera, and his toiletry kit. He also found a second pack for Bruce to use, as even his carryon bag was larger than needed for the overnight trip, especially since they’d be on a very small plane. They traded places, Emppu performing his daily ablutions while Bruce packed for the trip. They headed out to the train station for the journey to the airport.</p>
<p>After they checked in and got through security, they decided a snack before their flight was in order, so they headed to a little cafe in the terminal, where Emppu introduced Bruce to the Finnish sweet bread known as pulla. Bruce beamed when he tasted it. </p>
<p>”Oh, this is amazing,” he said enthusiastically. ”Why wasn’t there any of this at Marko’s party? Or did I miss seeing it there?”</p>
<p>Emppu shrugged. ”I was too busy watching you to pay attention to the food,” he confessed, causing Bruce to blush lightly. ”Have you tried many Finnish foods since you’ve been here?”</p>
<p>”I’ve had some fish soups that were really good,” Bruce said. ”One with salmon and one with some other kind of fish. And I tried reindeer, of course. Someone said I should try Karelian pies, but I don’t know where to get those. Marko suggested some sweets I might want to try, although I admit I don’t remember all the names he told me.”</p>
<p>”I hope Marko at least warned you to be careful if you want to try salmiakki? That’s the salty licorice that we Finns love so much and that most everyone else in the world thinks we’re crazy for eating,” Emppu said. ”It’s definitely an aquired taste, if you didn’t grow up eating it. But if you care to try it, Pantteri is probably the best... well, least offensive variety... for someone who’s never had it.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. ”I’ll take your word for that. Will the kids eat it? Maybe we can grab some before we get to Jukka’s so I can try it when we’re there, but I don’t want it to go to waste, either.”</p>
<p>”Believe me, it won’t go to waste! Even if the kids don’t gobble up half of it, Manki’s pretty addicted to it,” Emppu said with a laugh of his own. ”But we’ll stop off at a supermarket in Joensuu for some, rather than buying any here at the airport. We probably should head for our gate, anyway. I know boarding shouldn’t start for a while yet, but I’d rather be there when they call it, you know?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I do,” said Bruce, picking up his trash and looking for the bins. ”We’re both very experienced travellers, so we both know how to minimise problems.” </p>
<p>Emppu nodded and picked up his own trash before leading the way to the bins and then to the gate area. Bruce pulled out a puzzle magazine and started working on a crossword. The guitarist leaned in to look, offering nonsensical suggestions to various clues, making the singer laugh. Neither of them noticed when Bruce slid his arm around Emppu, who leaned a little closer. They also never noticed the clicking of a camera as they huddled over the puzzle, laughing.</p>
<p>Their boarding call came a few minutes later, and they queued up with the rest of the passengers to Joensuu. And a journalist who’d just arrived back in Helsinki from covering the opening of a new winter resort near Rovaniemi hurried back to the <i>Helsingin Sanomat</i> office, knowing that he’d gotten a scoop for the entertainment writers as well as the story he’d been sent out for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. FantasMic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emppu shocks the rest of Nightwish when they arrive at Jukka's and he introduces Bruce as his boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Joensuu, they got the shuttle to the rental car lot and set off for Jukka’s place, stopping as planned and grabbing a good-sized bag of Pantteri, and an assortment of chocolate bars. Emppu paused before they headed for the checkout counters and called Jukka.</p>
<p>“Hey, bro,” he said when his friend picked up. “We’re getting some candy to share before we drive out to your place. Do you need any extra beer or anything while we’re at the store?”</p>
<p>“You are a lifesaver,” Jukka said. “The twins were playing catch and not five minutes ago knocked the whole plate of sausages off the table and into the dirt. Can you grab… oh, maybe three kilos for me? Oh, and a box of those veggie burgers, too, if you would, Tuomas wants to try them and I got the small box instead of the big one because I figured he’d be having the sausages instead. I think that should be enough, even with you bringing your boyfriend, and it’ll save me having to make the run myself.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. “Anytime, Jukka, I know you’d do the same for me. Did you warn Tuomas that he’s on the sofa tonight?”</p>
<p>Jukka laughed. “Nah, they’re all completely clueless. I didn’t even tell them you’re bringing a guest.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well, we should be there in a little over half an hour,” Emppu said. “See you soon.” He hung up and turned to his boyfriend. “Jukka’s asked that we pick up some extras for him. The kids were throwing a ball around and a platter of sausage ended up a casualty.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. “Ah, kids. I don’t think mine ever ruined any food, but the boys did smash a few potted plants when they were small. Lead on, MacDuff, it’s not like I can read the signs around here.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed and they made their way through the store to collect the items Jukka requested. They paid up and headed to Jukka’s place. </p>
<p>Bruce took a deep breath as they parked. “I swear I’m more nervous now than I was the first time I met my ex’s parents,” he said.</p>
<p>“They’ll love you, kulta,” Emppu said. “How can they not?” He leaned over and gave the older man a soft kiss. </p>
<p>“Thanks, love,” Bruce said softly. “What should I carry?”</p>
<p>“Grab our packs? And I’ll get the bags with the food,” Emppu said.</p>
<p>They got out of the car and collected everything, then Emppu led the way into the house. From the sound of things, everyone was out back at the moment, so he guided Bruce to the bedroom they’d be sharing, to drop off their packs and pull out his camera.</p>
<p>Bruce grinned a bit. “You did say you were the photographer of the bunch,” he commented. “Do you always bring this along?”</p>
<p>“Of course,” Emppu replied with a grin of his own. “I plan on getting a picture of everyone when we walk out together. Their expressions ought to be priceless!”</p>
<p>Bruce couldn’t help but laugh and relax. “You’re evil. I like that,” he said. “Let’s go, then.” He took the supermarket bags from Emppu so that his boyfriend had his hands free to operate his camera. </p>
<p>Emppu guided him to the back door and they stepped outside. “Hey everyone!” He lifted his camera and aimed it at the group around the grill and picnic table. “I’d like you all to meet my boyfriend, Bruce.” He grinned and snapped several pictures as everyone’s jaws dropped.</p>
<p>Jukka recovered the power of speech first. “Mitä vittua, Bruce <i>Dickinson</i>?” </p>
<p>Snickers broke out among the men when the twins and Luna started chanting, ” Mitä vittua, Mitä vittua!”</p>
<p>Satu lightly swatted the back of her husband’s head. ”You watch your language in front of the kids!” Giving the trio the universal mothers’ Look, she added, ”And you three, if you keep that up, you not only won’t get any dessert, but you just might get your mouths washed out with soap.”</p>
<p>The kids hushed up immediately. ”Sorry!”</p>
<p>”Okay, this is way beyond what I was expecting... but hey, welcome, Bruce, nice to meet you. I’m Jukka.” The drummer started to laugh, shaking his head. ”No wonder you tried to turn down the invitation at first, Emppu. You flying out here alone is no big deal. You flying with someone, maybe a little more so. But you two flying together? I’ll be damn surprised if you’re not in the papers by tomorrow.” He relieved Bruce of the bags, setting the sausages and the veggie burgers near the grill and placing the candy in the middle of the table beside an open bag of potato chips.</p>
<p>”Thanks for having me here,” Bruce said to Jukka.</p>
<p>That seemed to break the ice and everyone started talking at once. Satu came over and hugged both men. ”You’re happy?” she asked.</p>
<p>”Yes,” Emppu said.</p>
<p>”Good,” she said, grinning. Turning to Bruce, she said, ”If he gets out of line, let me know. I’ll smack him one for you if needed.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled, relaxing further. ”I’ll keep that in mind in case of need,” he told her, ”and I appreciate the offer.”</p>
<p>Tuomas had a long-suffering look on his face as he looked at the couple. ”I assume this means I’m the one sleeping on the sofa tonight?”</p>
<p>”Absolutely,” Emppu said unrepentantly. ”I figured Jukka would have at least warned you that I wasn’t coming alone today.”</p>
<p>”How did you two meet, anyway?” the keyboardist wanted to know.</p>
<p>”We met at Marko’s party last weekend,” Bruce said. </p>
<p>That seemed to break Marko out of his daze. ”You... my party... but...” He grabbed a beer and chugged it before attempting to re-order his thought process. ”I’m guessing you didn’t want to call Bruce about a studio tour, when you told me you lost his number, Emppu?”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head as Bruce replied. ”We originally figured weren’t going to pursue a relationship, mainly due to worrying about how the media would react,” he said. ”So we didn’t actually exchange numbers at the party. But we both decided afterward that we’d made a mistake by not doing so. Emppu went the more direct way of trying to contact me and see if I might be interested in seeing him again, while I went and got myself a tour of your studio in hopes of catching him there.” He smiled and took Emppu’s hand. ”Which, I did.”</p>
<p>”We talked, and decided that we wanted to try to make things work,” Emppu said. ”We know it won’t be easy... Maiden’s tour starts in a month and we’re presumably going to be on the road ourselves by the time they’re done... and of course, we both know what the tabloids are going to say. But we decided that we have something special enough that we want to hang onto it.”</p>
<p>Tuomas nodded. ”I can respect that,” he said, ”even if I’m not happy about getting stuck on the sofa tonight,” he joked. ”But... look, I’m sorry for being so nosy, but you’ve got me seriously curious. How long have you gone for men, Emppu?”</p>
<p>The little guitarist laughed. ”I’ve gone for both all my life, or at least ever since I was old enough to take interest,” he said. ”Jukka’s actually known that since we were about fourteen, he just kept it quiet for me so I didn’t have any problems in school, you know?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I know,” Tuomas said ruefully. ”I had a girlfriend in school and I still had bullies beating me up for being gay. And that particular rumor never quite leaves the tabloids, either.”</p>
<p>”So I discovered, when I talked to my kids to tell them about Emppu,” Bruce said. ”My daughter jumped to the conclusion that I’d met and started seeing you, Tuomas, because she’d heard rumors that you were gay. I think she was a lot happier once I told her I was with Emppu, though. She appears to have a bit of a crush on you.”</p>
<p>”I hear she wants to find out for herself if you’re a good kisser, once she’s old enough,” Emppu added with a grin.</p>
<p>Tuomas groaned and facepalmed. ”How old is she now?”</p>
<p>”Twelve,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>”I’m doomed!” Tuomas said, shaking his head. ”Just shoot me now.”</p>
<p>”Nope, can’t do that,” Emppu told him. ”We still need you as a composer and songwriter.” He laughed as Tuomas blew him a raspberry.</p>
<p>”Ok, now that everyone’s here, let’s get the food started,” Jukka called as he placed a bunch of foil-wrapped ears of corn on the grill. ”Who’s feeling carnivorous?”</p>
<p>”We are,” Emppu said.</p>
<p>Marko raised a hand. ”All four Hietalas,” he answered.</p>
<p>”Can I be omnivorous?” Tuomas asked. ”I’ll take one sausage and one veggie burger.”</p>
<p>Jukka laughed. ”Yeah, we can let you do that,” he replied. ”And then the Nevalainen trio are the herbivores of the group. Niki doesn’t count yet, he’s not old enough to eat anything off the grill.” He started laying out sausages on one half of the grill and the veggie burgers on the other side while Satu prepped buns for everyone. </p>
<p>”Is there anything I can help with?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>Satu shook her head. ”Thanks, but you’re here for the first time, so you get to relax and enjoy yourself. Tuomas, would you go get the macaroni salad  and the green salad out of the kitchen?”</p>
<p>A laughing Tuomas started to get up when Manki shook her head. ”No, Marko and I will get them,” she said in a brittle tone of voice. ”Come on, Marko.” She tugged her husband into the house.</p>
<p>Emppu frowned a little, but didn’t say anything. He grabbed a pair of beers from the cooler, handing one to Bruce. </p>
<p>Tuomas sat back down and sighed. ”Great. Wonder what’s crawled up her backside this time? She’s been in a mood since they got here.”</p>
<p>”I’ll talk to her in a bit,” Satu said. ”Bruce, how much longer are you going to be in Finland?”</p>
<p>”Just about another week and a half,” he answered. ”Then I’ll have a couple of weeks at home before coming back to kick off our tour in Helsinki. Then it’ll be a crazy schedule after that, but I’m sure you all know how that can be.”</p>
<p>”We do,” Satu confirmed. ”It’s not much easier on those of us at home than it is on you guys out on the road.” She frowned a bit, adding, ”I suspect that’s Manki’s issue right now, thinking about it. Marko toured and played some festivals with Tarot this past summer, and, well, let’s say she’s never been quite as secure in her relationship as I am in mine. I know it doesn’t make sense, but I also know how her mind works. She sees two people who she thought only liked women say they’re a couple, so she’s now got it in her head that there’s a chance Marko feels the same way and it’s bad enough she’s always worried he might meet another woman but now she thinks she also needs to worry he might meet another man.”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head a little sadly. ”Honestly, he’s the least likely of anyone else from Nightwish to even think about being with a man – not that I think either of you two are likely to do so, mind,” he added with a glance at Tuomas and Jukka. ”When you talk to her, Satu, you can tell her I said that. After all, who would better spot someone who likes men, than a man who likes men?”</p>
<p>Satu grinned a little at that. ”I might do that, we’ll see how the conversation goes.” The baby monitor sitting on the table suddenly emitted a coo and babble. ”Will you take over fixing the plates for the kids, Emppu? I need to go change Niki and get his food.”</p>
<p>”Sure,” the guitarist said with a smile, seeing that Jukka was just about ready to serve the corn, grilled sausages, and veggie burgers. ”Hey kids, do you want ketchup or mustard?” he called to the three youngsters currently playing on a swing.</p>
<p>”Mustard, please,” the twins said, jumping off the swing and running over.</p>
<p>Emppu took the laden plates from Jukka and added mustard to the sausages. ”Here you go, boys. Which do you want, Luna?”</p>
<p>The little girl smiled. ”Ketchup, please, Emppu-setä.”</p>
<p>”As you wish,” he answered, applying ketchup to her veggie burger and handing her the plate with an exaggerated bow, grinning as she giggled.</p>
<p>”Emppu-setä?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>”Uncle Emppu,” the guitarist translated, handing Bruce a plate with a pair of sausages on it before setting two more down to wait for Marko and Manki to return. He handed Tuomas his sausage and veggie burger combo plate and finally grabbed his own plate of sausages, letting Jukka set up veggie burgers for himself and Satu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Still Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and the members of Nightwish get to know one another at the barbecue.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuomas decided a new topic might be a good idea. ”Have you two thought about the holiday season yet?”</p>
<p>”I’ll have just about three weeks at home over Christmas,” Bruce said, ”although the first three days of that ’at home’ is technically part of the tour, as we’re playing London on 21 and 23 December, plus I promised my kids I’d be at their school’s holiday concert on the 22nd. My older boy and my daughter both sing in the choir, and my younger son plays guitar.”</p>
<p>”How old are your boys?” Jukka asked.</p>
<p>”Fourteen and sixteen,” Bruce said. ”And to answer the original question, no, Emppu and I haven’t discussed holiday plans yet. That said, I certainly want to spend as much time as possible with him before we head back out on the road. Maybe you could come visit me in London?” he asked his boyfriend.</p>
<p>”I’d love to,” Emppu said with a smile. ”Brother Firetribe won’t tour until the middle of January, so I’ll have the time. We’ll work out the exact dates later, though.”</p>
<p>Marko came out with the two salads at that point, setting them on the table with a sigh and getting himself another beer before grabbing his plate. ”Since I didn’t say it before, Bruce and Emppu, I’m happy for you both. Sorry about the drama.”</p>
<p>Emppu shrugged. ”It happens. And it could have been a lot worse.”</p>
<p>A contrite-looking Manki, followed by Satu with Niki on one shoulder and a spoon and a jar of baby food in her hand, emerged from the house a few minutes later and sat down beside Marko. ”I’m sorry,” she directed to the party in general before concentrating on her plate.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled at the baby. ”I’m done, I can take him and feed him, if he’ll come to me,” he said to Satu. ”I’m a few years out of practice, but I’m pretty sure I remember what I’m supposed to do.” He held out his hands towards Niki, who looked back a little uncertainly at the unfamiliar man.</p>
<p>”How about I hold him and you feed him?” Emppu suggested. ”I’m also done and he knows me well enough that he won’t fuss if I’m holding him instead of Mama. Right, munchkin?” He gently took the baby from Satu and sat back down beside Bruce. ”See, he’ll be fine with me; now you can eat, Satu.”</p>
<p>She laughed and handed the spoon and the jar of sweet potato, apple, and carrot blend to Bruce. ”Good luck, you two. He can be a little... enthusiastic... about his meals.” She sat beside Jukka, giving him a quick kiss when she saw he’d already doctored her veggie burgers to her liking.</p>
<p>Bruce opened the jar, chuckling as Niki leaned forward eagerly. ”I think we’ll be fine,” he said. The first half of the jar went into the baby’s mouth easily enough, but once Niki’s initial hunger was appeased, he made it clear that mealtime also meant playtime. Inside of five minutes, both Bruce and Emppu sported orange splotches in their hair and on their shirts.</p>
<p>”Hey!” Emppu said in mock outrage, ”I like my hair blond, thanks! I don’t want to dye it.”</p>
<p>Niki giggled and grabbed at the guitarist’s hair once more, adding another streak to the growing collection. </p>
<p>Tuomas grabbed Emppu’s camera and snapped a few pictures of the two men and the baby, while Satu and Jukka catcalled and offered advice. Even Manki started giggling, leading Marko to relax and chuckle as well.</p>
<p>Bruce just grinned ruefully at his boyfriend. “Well, after this, you meeting my kids ought to be easy enough. At least they’re old enough they won’t throw food at you.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. “Right, but they’re teenagers. As I recall from being one myself, they specialize in being moody. Let’s hope they don’t decide I’m not good enough for you.”</p>
<p>“They won’t,” Bruce said softly, leaning around Niki to give Emppu a kiss. Of course, that just put his own hair in the baby’s reach, resulting in another orange streak for him as well.</p>
<p>Satu finished her meal and grabbed Niki from Emppu. “All right, you little monster, since you’re painting with far more food than you’re eating anymore, it’s time to clean you up. Emppu, if you and Bruce want to shower now, you know where to find it.”</p>
<p>Bruce shrugged a little. “I’d rather shower just before we turn in, if the noise won’t bother anyone. I’m still adjusting to the weather here and I’d rather not sit around outside with wet hair, even with the bonfire going.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s fine,” Jukka said. “Of course, you don’t want to chance getting sick right before your tour starts.” He reached for the as yet untouched bag of candy on the table. “So, what all did you bring us?”</p>
<p>“Pantteri,” Emppu said. “Bruce hasn’t tried salmiakki yet, plus I know Manki likes it. And an assortment of Fazer chocolate bars.”</p>
<p>Marko grinned. “Okay then… what are the odds he spits it out?”</p>
<p>Bruce looked a little nervous. “It’s that bad?” he asked.</p>
<p>Tuomas shrugged. “It’s that different, anyway. It is a very strong flavor, and nearly every non-Finn I know says it takes getting used to at the very least. Pantteri is one of the mildest varieties, though, so one piece isn’t going to kill you. Only the black pieces are salmiakki, the colorful pieces are fruit flavors. Besides, even if you hate it, you two brought plenty of other candy to get the taste out of your mouth.” He grinned, adding, “Or you could just kiss Emppu to do the same. I’m sure he’s quite Corona-flavored by now.”</p>
<p>Emppu blew a raspberry at Tuomas while everyone laughed.</p>
<p>Bruce sighed theatrically. “All right, well, if you’re going to place bets on my reaction, do it now before I actually put it in my mouth,” he said with a grin.</p>
<p>“And before the kids notice that we’ve opened the package and swarm it,” Manki added.</p>
<p>“I say he spits it out,” Marko announced.</p>
<p>Jukka shrugged. “Same.”</p>
<p>“Eats it while making faces,” Tuomas said.</p>
<p>Manki considered the options and decided, “I’ll go for he likes it, just because no one else thinks that.”</p>
<p>“I’m with Tuomas on this one,” Satu said.</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “You’re the last one, love,” he said, not noticing the double-takes the others gave on hearing the endearment. “What do you think I’ll do?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. “I think you’ll eat it while making faces, but that you’ll decide to try it at least once more before you decide if you like it or not.”</p>
<p>“Okay, well, here goes,” Bruce said, opening the package and pulling out a black piece. He paused, holding it up and posing when he saw Emppu grab his camera back from Tuomas, and waited for his boyfriend to take his picture before popping it into his mouth. He started chewing and promptly scrunched up his face. Hearing the camera clicking again, he knew he must look ridiculous, but also knew any razzing he might get would be all in good fun. Grimacing, he swallowed and took a deep breath. “Bloody hell, that was weird! And you people eat this regularly?”</p>
<p>Manki dove for the bag, pulling out a handful of the black pieces. “It’s my favorite!” She chomped on two at once, grinning at him.</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled, shoving his beer over to his boyfriend. “Unless you’d rather kiss me?” he joked.</p>
<p>“Of course I’d rather kiss you,” Bruce countered, leaning in and doing just that, to a loud, “Aww” from Satu. When they drew apart again, though, he did take a swig of Emppu’s beer.</p>
<p>“Well, damn,” Marko said, an expression of awe on his face. “That’s gotta be love. You should feel honored, Bruce, I’ve never seen our Hobbit offer anyone his beer before!”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed and gave Marko the finger as everyone else laughed and applauded. Then he gave a startled yelp as Satu lightly swatted the back of his head.</p>
<p>“The kids don’t need to learn how to swear with their hands either,” she scolded.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” he said, reaching into the bag of candy and digging through for her favorite chocolate bar, which he held out as a peace offering.</p>
<p>She snatched it with a grin. “Okay, you’re forgiven… this time!”</p>
<p>Everyone else went through the bag, grabbing their favorites, with Emppu telling Bruce what the different options were. After that, Marko pulled out an Uno deck and they played until it got dark enough that they had to turn on the outdoor lights to tell the difference between the blue and green cards. At that point, the women took the children into the sauna before putting on a Moomin video for them, then the men took their turn while Satu and Manki started supper preparations. After eating, Marko produced a couple of acoustic guitars and passed one to Emppu as they gathered by the bonfire. The two played and everyone had fun singing everything from Disney songs that the kids knew, all the way up through Iron Maiden and Nightwish tunes.</p>
<p>After the kids were bundled off to bed, the music took a decidedly bawdy turn as the adults all added a little something more than just milk and sugar or honey and lemon to their coffee or tea. However, knowing that the kids would likely be awake early and wouldn’t respect hangovers, they were all careful not to overdo it. </p>
<p>Bruce and Emppu called it quits first, since they both needed to wash the baby food from their hair. But before going inside, the guitarist asked for, and received, Jukka’s permission to use his quad bike the next day. As Emppu put it, “We’ve got a bit more land, and a hell of a lot smaller population than Britain. I want to show Bruce what real wilderness looks like.” Jukka laughed and agreed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Out of the Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu find out that a picture of them together made the papers.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two-for-one posting today, just because!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up in the morning, Bruce couldn’t help but smile at finding himself curled up with his head on Emppu’s shoulder and the guitarist’s arm around him. He shifted to snuggle closer, just enjoying the warmth and closeness.</p>
<p>“Mm. This’s nice,” Emppu murmured, kissing the top of Bruce’s head. “G’mornin’, kulta.”</p>
<p>“Good morning, love,” Bruce replied, shifting carefully so he could give Emppu a proper kiss. “This is quickly becoming my favourite way of waking up.”</p>
<p>“Mine too,” the guitarist said with a sweet smile. “I never knew liked snuggling so much, until I met you.”</p>
<p>Bruce blushed. “Now who’s going to sweet-talk who into melting into a puddle?” he asked. “Also, how soon will anyone expect us to be up?”</p>
<p>Emppu put on an innocent expression. “Sweet talk? I’m no good at that, so it can’t be me. As for how soon we might be expected up…”</p>
<p>With exquisite timing, they heard small fists pounding on the door. “Satu-täti valmistaa karjalaisia piirakoita munavoin kanssa!” yelled one of Marko’s boys.</p>
<p>Both men burst out laughing. ”I assume that means we’re expected up right away, but what did he say?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>”He said, ’Auntie Satu is making Karelian pies with egg butter,’” Emppu translated. ”You did say you wanted to try Karelian pies, and getting them fresh out of the oven? These will be better than anything we might pick up as a snack somewhere.”</p>
<p>”Well, we shouldn’t keep everyone else waiting,” Bruce said, sitting up.</p>
<p>Emppu leaned in and stole a quick kiss as he did the same. </p>
<p>The two men dressed and emerged to see Marko in ratty sweatpants, his hair stuck out in all directions, doing a good impression of a zombie as he shuffled down the hall towards the kitchen. They followed him in, grinning as he just grunted in the direction of his wife and Satu as he made his way to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He gulped it down and poured a second before getting his eyes fully open and brushing his hair back from his face.</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. ”I might need coffee to get my brain in gear,” he confided to Bruce in a stage whisper, ”but as you can see, Marko needs coffee in order to turn from a hibernating bear into a human.”</p>
<p>Marko directed a friendly glare at his bandmate. ”Oh, kiss my a... no, I shouldn’t say that. You might enjoy it too much,” he grumped, although they could see the grin he tried to hide behind his mug.</p>
<p>”Pfft,” Emppu said. ”That beard might look great onstage, but it doesn’t do a thing for me.”</p>
<p>”Fortunately, my wife likes it,” Marko said, catching Manki as she carried a plate of Karelian pies to the table, and gave her a kiss. ”And now that the caffeine has kicked in, good morning.”</p>
<p>”Good morning,” she replied, returning the kiss with a smile. Whatever exactly had been bothering her the previous afternoon, the two seemed to have resolved their differences for the moment.</p>
<p>Tuomas wandered in, yawning, and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. ”Morning,” he said. ”Jukka’s on his way. He was getting the kids set up with another Moomin video so they can eat in there and leave enough room for all of us here.”</p>
<p>Satu nodded. ”That’s fine, we planned on that. It’s why we’re having Karelian pies this morning. They won’t make half the mess with these as they would with porridge and jam.” Turning to her English guest, she said, ”Bruce, there’s plenty of coffee already made, but I can put on water if you’d prefer tea.”</p>
<p>The singer shook his head. ”Coffee is fine at this time of day, but thank you.” He moved over to the coffee maker and poured coffee for himself and Emppu. Jukka came in as he passed one over to the guitarist, so he handed the other to the drummer and then poured a third for himself before taking a seat.</p>
<p>As they ate, Emppu heard his phone ringing in the bedroom. ”Whoever it is can leave a message,” he said, shrugging and pouring himself more coffee. ”By the time I get in there, it’ll already go to voicemail anyway.”</p>
<p>”Oh, is that your reason for not carrying it all the time, you just don’t want to be bothered?” Tuomas joked. And then jumped as his own phone rang. Everyone laughed as he pulled it out. ”What the hell could Tero want this early on a Sunday?” he muttered as he answered. ”What’s up, Tero?”</p>
<p>”Have you seen <i>Helsingin Sanomat</i> today?” Tero’s voice came through loudly enough that Tuomas turned down the volume on the phone. “What the hell is going on?”</p>
<p>Tuomas sighed. “No, Tero, I haven’t seen it yet. None of us have… we’re all at Jukka’s place and just started eating breakfast. What’s got you so freaked out? Am I being accused of trying to break up someone’s marriage or something?”</p>
<p>“Emppu’s there too? He didn’t answer his phone,” Tero said. “Someone faked up a picture of him and Bruce Dickinson somehow, sitting together with Bruce’s arm around him at Helsinki airport. Ewo thinks maybe someone’s trying to stir up trouble for the band now that the… previous issues… are starting to finally die down. He wants to talk to Emppu before he starts to make noises about irresponsible journalism or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Okay, Tero,” Tuomas said, “First of all, Emppu didn’t answer his phone because we’re eating breakfast and he left it in the guest room. Secondly, the picture probably isn’t fake.”</p>
<p>Tero’s shout of, “WHAT?!?” caused Tuomas to wince and pull the phone away from his ear.</p>
<p>“Dude, calm down before you rupture my eardrum,” Tuomas said. “Maybe I haven’t seen this picture, but they were certainly at the airport together yesterday, and they’re sitting across the table from me right now.” Not waiting for an answer, he shoved the phone across to Emppu. “You deal with him. I haven’t had enough coffee yet.”</p>
<p>Emppu rolled his eyes and took the phone. “Tell me, Tero, what’s bugging you more, the fact that Bruce and I apparently got photographed, or the fact that he and I really are together?”</p>
<p>Tero sputtered. “But… how… I mean…”</p>
<p>“Do I really need to go into detail?” Emppu asked dryly. “We really did meet at Marko’s party last week, but Bruce wasn’t exactly looking for a studio tour when he showed up there on Wednesday; he was looking for me. We talked it over and decided we weren’t going to hide – that the media could figure it out on their own time, and we’d deal with it when it happened. Sounds as if it’s happened, at least here in Finland. I suppose we’ll find out if whoever took the picture sold it to the London papers based on if people from Iron Maiden start blowing up Bruce’s phone.”</p>
<p>“But… but… I’ve seen you with women!” Tero protested. </p>
<p>“The proper term is bisexual, Tero,” Emppu said, a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice. “And considering that you let that guy in Bucharest suck you off, I didn’t think you’d be the one to go all homophobic on me.”</p>
<p>“I was drunk and lost a bet with Tony,” Tero said. “I either let that guy blow me, or I’d have to get a tattoo on my dick, and the tattoo would cost money. And I’m not homophobic, I’m confused. I never saw you go off with any guys… and Bruce was married and has kids.”</p>
<p>“You hardly ever saw me go off with anyone, because you usually went off with the first girl to shake her ass in your direction,” Emppu pointed out. “Nineteen times out of twenty, you were gone before anyone else. As for my boyfriend’s former marriage, it’s just that; former. And again, I remind you that bisexual people really do exist.”</p>
<p>Tero blew out a long breath. “Okay, you got me there,” he admitted. “Call Ewo, though, he probably won’t believe me if I tell him the picture’s legit.” He paused, then asked, “So, uh, was Bruce that one-night stand you said you wished you’d traded numbers with, that I was twitting you about the other day?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. “Yes, you nosy bastard, and that’s all I’m saying. I’ll call Ewo as soon as I’m done eating. Good enough? Because Satu made Karelian pies this morning, and I’d really like to eat mine while they’re still hot.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, go eat,” Tero said. “If Ewo calls me back again, I’ll let him know you’ll contact him in a little while.” </p>
<p>Emppu handed the phone back to Tuomas as soon as Tero hung up. “Well, if anyone missed it, it seems that Bruce and I made the papers. If any of you are asked about us, just say you’re aware we’re in a relationship, but that they should talk to one of us directly if they want to know more.” He gave a wry grin. “Not that I plan on telling them much more than that, but at least the media knows I’m someone who keeps his private life private, at least as much as possible. I hope they’ll back off fairly quickly.”</p>
<p>“The Finnish papers might, but the British papers are likely to be rather persistent,” Bruce said quietly. “It was two years after my divorce before they stopped asking if there might be a reconciliation.”</p>
<p>“Oh well, I’ll just hope they remember that English isn’t my first language, when I come visiting,” Emppu said. “I told you before, kulta, whatever the media wants to pile on us, you’re worth it.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled softly. “I know, and I feel the same way. How likely is it that someone will be looking for us to return to Helsinki? I mean, it wouldn’t be too hard for whoever photographed us to discover when we’re supposed to come back, especially since we only had the backpacks with us. Between us having very little luggage, and us waiting at the gate for one of the short hop flights, they almost certainly guessed if not confirmed that we’ll be back today.”</p>
<p>“Very likely,” Tuomas said. “It’s one reason I try to drive when I have to go to Helsinki for any reason.” He drained his cup and stood, bringing it and his empty plate to the sink. “And speaking of driving, I need to get on the road. I’m supposed to be at my sister’s place by noon the latest.” He worked his way around the table, exchanging light hugs with the men and giving the women kisses on the cheek. He headed into the living room, where they heard him saying his farewells to the kids before leaving.</p>
<p>Manki looked at Marko. “We ought to leave soon as well, just because you know the drive will be a production with the boys.”</p>
<p>“Let them finish watching their video to the end,” Marko said. “Otherwise we’ll have tantrums the whole way home. What time are you and Bruce leaving, Emppu?”</p>
<p>“Our flight isn’t until later this afternoon, 16:30,” Emppu said. “But Jukka said we could take his quad bike out so Bruce can get an idea of the sort of area we all grew up in. The woods around here aren’t really any different from the woods around Kitee, after all.”</p>
<p>Marko pouted a little. “Sounds like fun. I wish I could go, too.”</p>
<p>Bruce gave the bassist a wicked grin. “Are you sure about that?” he asked, pointedly draping his arm around Emppu and pulling him close, kissing his neck for good measure.</p>
<p>“Oh… uh, maybe not,” Marko said hastily, to laughter from Jukka and both women.</p>
<p>Manki gave her husband a look of fond exasperation. “You have a quad bike too, you know, and there is such a thing as a babysitter, if you ever care to take me for a ride, hint, hint.”</p>
<p>Marko looked sheepishly at his wife. “Any time you want, dearest,” he said to more laughter.</p>
<p>“I better call Ewo before he has a heart attack,” Emppu said, getting up and putting his plate and mug in the sink. He headed to the guest room to retrieve his phone and make the call.</p>
<p>Bruce brought his things to the sink and glanced around, then started loading the plates into the dishwasher.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do that,” Satu said.</p>
<p>“I know, but you cooked so you’re still eating, plus dealing with Niki,” Bruce pointed out. “Most of you never met me before Emppu brought me along, but you’ve treated me like family anyway. If you’re going to treat me like family, I’m going to act like family, and that includes pitching in with the cleanup.”</p>
<p>Satu smiled. “Well, you still don’t have to, but thank you all the same.” Her smile widened into a grin as she said, “I don’t suppose pitching in would include changing Niki, would it?”</p>
<p>“Will he even let me take him from you?” Bruce countered, trying to gracefully avoid the task without refusing outright. He finished loading the dishwasher and stepped over to try to take the baby, who clung to his mother nervously.</p>
<p>Jukka came to Bruce’s rescue. “I’ve got him, Satu. I don’t think Niki knows Bruce well enough yet.” He scooped up his son and vanished down the hallway. </p>
<p>Satu giggled. “Would you have done it if Niki went to you?” she asked.</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “I’d have tried, anyway. It’s been at least ten years since I last changed a nappy, probably longer than that. I’m more than a bit out of practise, plus I admit to trying to avoid that particular aspect of parenting even when I was home back when mine were that age. But yes, I’d have tried. And probably yelled for help halfway through the process.”</p>
<p>Emppu and Jukka returned to the kitchen at the same time and sat back down. The guitarist looked annoyed. “Sometimes I really hate Ewo,” he muttered.</p>
<p>“What’s he done this time?” Jukka asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, he just didn’t believe me at first that Bruce and I really are together,” Emppu said. “He seemed to think that if it wasn’t faked, that we must have set up the photo, either as a publicity stunt or else as some sort of prank to make the tabloids look stupider than usual, and he started to go off about how we’re supposed to go through him for such things. Then when I finally convinced him that it wasn’t set up, he started to go off because I hadn’t warned him that me and a man was just as possible as me and a woman. I finally had to ask him if his relationships were any of my business, and when he said no, I asked him why he thought my relationships were any of his business. That finally shut him up, but…” Emppu shook his head in frustration.</p>
<p>Jukka rolled his eyes. “Want the rest of us to force him to his knees so you can punch him in the nose?” he asked. “I’m still kind of pissed about him suggesting Satu ask for a Caesarian when she was getting close to having Niki last year, just so he wouldn’t need to worry about me possibly bailing on a meet’n’greet when she went into labor.”</p>
<p>“Nah, don’t bother on my account,” Emppu said. “I do understand his concerns about publicity, mind, but I really wish he’d spend a little more time listening to the answers he gets when he asks questions, you know?”</p>
<p>“I might still do it on my own account,” Jukka said with a faint grin. </p>
<p>“I’ll help,” Marko said.</p>
<p>“You can help herd the boys into the loo and then the car,” Manki told him. “It sounds like their video is just about over and we should get going. Hopefully we’ll make it home without having to pull over for one or the other of them for a change.”</p>
<p>“Jukka, is the quad bike gassed up or do we need to fill the tank?” Emppu asked as Marko and Manki went to deal with the twins.</p>
<p>“It’s full, since I knew you planned on using it today,” Jukka replied.</p>
<p>“Thanks, bro,” said Emppu. “I don’t know how long we’ll be, but don’t wait lunch on us. I’ve got some snacks in my backpack, plus we’ll grab something on our way back to the airport later.”</p>
<p>Jukka nodded. “Okay, you two enjoy your outing.” He grinned, adding, “I’d say don’t do anything I wouldn’t, but I already know you do several things I… mmph!” </p>
<p>A laughing Satu clapped her hand over her husband’s mouth. “Don’t mind the court jester here, you two have a good ride.”</p>
<p>The Hietala family came in to say their goodbyes to everyone, heading out the front door to load the boys into their car, then Emppu led Bruce out the back door and to the shed where Jukka stored the quad bike. They wheeled it out and climbed aboard, heading into the woods behind the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Wanderlust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu have fun exploring the woods around Joensuu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce decided he very much liked riding snugged up behind Emppu, with his arms around the blond’s waist. He rested his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, smiling as they pulled up by a small cabin on the shore of a good-sized lake.</p>
<p>Emppu shut off the quad bike and twisted around to give Bruce a soft kiss. “I did pack my costume, if you want to fulfill that fantasy of yours,” he murmured. “Would you like to be rescued or captured?”</p>
<p>“Mm… as much as I would love for you to have your wicked way with me, that might be better saved for when we’re home alone,” Bruce said. “I don’t mind Jukka’s teasing, but I also noticed you walked a little awkwardly after I took you, so I’d rather not give him extra ammunition, you know? Especially knowing I’d probably have an even harder time walking normally since I haven’t done that before.”</p>
<p>“So, a rescue it is,” Emppu said. “That way, you can decide what form your gratitude takes.” He smiled and kissed his boyfriend once again. “Let’s get a fire going in the cabin so you can warm up after I’ve saved you from the cold forest, shall we?”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a plan to me,” Bruce agreed. He dismounted the quad bike and asked, “Do you know who owns the cabin?”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. “No, but it doesn’t matter. No one ever locks these little cabins, because someone might need shelter in the winter… say they ran out of gas while snowmobiling, or they were skiing and had an accident and had to wait for rescue. Granted, it’s not truly winter yet, but anyone who owns a cabin like this expects that it will get the occasional visitor, someone who wants to warm up, or wait out a rainstorm or whatever. As long as we collect enough wood to replace whatever we burn, that’s all that’s expected of us.” He hopped off the bike and headed for the cabin. </p>
<p>Sure enough, the door swung right open. Bruce followed him in, seeing that the cabin appeared well-insulated and weathertight, with a sturdy woodstove in one corner and a couple of rough bunks topped by futon mattresses. One set of shelves held sheets and blankets, while another held jugs of water, packets of instant coffee and hot chocolate, bouillon cubes, a kettle, and mugs, with a note propped up against them. Emppu looked at the note and laughed.</p>
<p>“Do I dare ask what’s so funny?” Bruce wanted to know.</p>
<p>Still chuckling, Emppu told him, “It says, ‘Welcome, guest. If it’s not too snowy, please replace any firewood you use. Donations towards the drink supply are welcome but not necessary. Most of the time, the cell reception is okay, but the weather can affect this, so you might need to wait out a storm to get a call through. And if you’re teens looking for some privacy, if I ever hear that you got her pregnant while using my cabin, I will find you and kick your ass!’ Sounds like whoever owns the place must have caught a young couple out here before.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed as well. “Let’s hope for the sake of those teens, that he never needed to kick anyone’s arse.” He watched as Emppu returned the note to its place and knelt down to open the door of the stove and lay a fire, starting with a couple sheets of old newspaper from a pile sitting beside a bucket of kindling. He crumpled the paper into tight wads, then laid some pinecones and smallish sticks on top. A couple of flicks from a lighter set the paper ablaze; once the sticks started burning, Emppu placed a couple of larger pieces of wood on top and shut the door again. “You’re good at that,” he said.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. “I grew up doing this, that’s all. How about you go take a short walk, but keep the cabin within sight, okay? I don’t want you to get lost for real. I’ll give it about fifteen minutes, then Robin Hood will come to your rescue.”</p>
<p>“Thank you for doing this for me, love,” Bruce said softly. </p>
<p>“Believe me, kulta, I’m not just doing it for you,” Emppu said. “Now get out of here and stop looking at me with such desire in those beautiful eyes of yours before you make it too hard to get my costume on. Pun fully intended,” he added with a grin.</p>
<p>Bruce laughed and stole a quick kiss before leaving the cabin. He followed the shore of the lake to the left, glancing over his shoulder every few steps to make sure he could still see the cabin. When it was just barely within sight, he glanced around and spotted a chunk of a fallen tree that looked as if someone had cut and carried off about half of it, leaving a large section behind. He shifted the piece that was left, deliberately and carefully sliding his foot under it as he sprawled on the ground, to make it look as if he’d fallen victim to a deadfall-type man-trap. He got as comfortable as possible and waited for his ‘rescuer’ to find him.</p>
<p>Emppu watched to see which way Bruce went, then hastily changed into the skintight leggings and loose green tunic of his Robin Hood costume. Setting the cap on his blond head, he pulled on his boots once more and strode off in the direction his boyfriend had gone, whistling as he went.</p>
<p>Bruce heard Emppu’s approach, thanks to his whistling.  “Fie upon you and your treachery, Guy of Gisborne!” he cried out defiantly to the absent imaginary foe. “I will escape this trap to inform King Richard of your plot to aid Prince John in usurping the throne!”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned as Bruce got into his role and tried to get a little deeper into his own, although he had to admit that of all the Robin Hood movies he’d seen, the one that stuck in his head the most was the Mel Brooks comedy film <i>Robin Hood: Men in Tights</i>. “A friend of King Richard will always find aid within my domain,” he called back. As he moved forward, he spotted Bruce on the ground with a log appearing to pin one leg down. For a moment, he feared his boyfriend was actually hurt, but realized a heartbeat later that the older man had set up the scene to make it look as if he truly needed rescuing.</p>
<p>“And who might you be?” Bruce questioned, looking up and appreciating just how snugly those leggings fit his lover.</p>
<p>“I am known by many names,” Emppu said, “but by birth, I am Robin of Locksley. I see Gisborne or that knave of a sheriff has been invading Sherwood once again.” He bent to lift one end of the log and move it off Bruce’s foot and then offering him a hand up. “We had best remove ourselves before they return. Come, I will bring you to shelter, so you may rest and recover.”</p>
<p>Bruce accepted the hand up, giving his boyfriend a moment to see that he wasn’t really injured before he pretended his foot wouldn’t support his weight. He staggered and melodramatically fell against Emppu, making sure to slide a hand over the smaller man’s groin as he pretended to regain his balance by leaning on him. “Alas, I fear I shall need your assistance, Robin of Locksley.” He slung his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders, pressing close. “I am known as Bruce of Nottinghamshire.”</p>
<p>“I am always willing to aid anyone Gisborne counts as an enemy,” Emppu said, wrapping his arm around Bruce and slipping one hand into the back pocket of his jeans. “Come, the shelter isn’t far.”</p>
<p>They slowly made their way back to the cabin, finding ways to rub up against each other every few steps. Emppu picked Bruce up bridal-style and carried him the last few steps and inside, where the stove had heated the small space nicely. He set the older man on one of the bunks.</p>
<p>“I am most grateful for your assistance, Robin of Locksley,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. “Will you allow me to tend your injuries, Bruce of Nottinghamshire?”</p>
<p>“Of course, and thank you once more.”</p>
<p>Emppu gently tugged off his lover’s boots, then his jeans, his fingers brushing tantalizingly close to the erection straining his briefs before sliding sensuously down his legs. He pretended to bandage Bruce’s ankle before running his hands back up his boyfriend’s legs. “Have you any other injuries I need to check?”</p>
<p>Bruce had already removed his jacket, leaving him in just his t-shirt and briefs. “I may have cut my chest when I fell,” he said.</p>
<p>“Let me take a look,” Emppu said, sliding his hands under the t-shirt and lifting it over Bruce’s head. He ran his hands over his lover’s torso, mapping out every muscle. “Is that better?” he asked, rubbing his thumbs over Bruce’s nipples.</p>
<p>“Much better,” Bruce breathed. “How can I possibly repay you for your kindness and aid?” he asked, lips only a few centimeters from Emppu’s.</p>
<p>“I give aid where it’s needed, without seeking repayment,” Emppu said.</p>
<p>“But surely there is some gesture I might make, to show my appreciation,” Bruce countered. “Perhaps something for our mutual benefit?” He ran his hands up Emppu’s torso as he spoke, lifting up his tunic and tugging it off.</p>
<p>“Perhaps we could come to some agreement,” Emppu murmured, leaning in to capture Bruce’s lips in a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Bruce wrapped one arm around Emppu’s waist, laying back on the bunk and pulling the smaller man down on top of him. He moaned as the move brought the skin-to-skin contact he craved, their chests colliding as he deepened the kiss. His hands slid down his lover’s torso, working his hands under those tight leggings and slowly peeling them off.</p>
<p>Emppu shifted, lifting himself slightly to give Bruce a little extra room to remove the leggings. Once they were out of the way, he tugged down his lover’s briefs and straddled his hips, deliberately rubbing their erections together. “If this is how you show appreciation, Bruce of Nottinghamshire,” he purred, “I may have to keep offering you my aid for a long time to come.”</p>
<p>“I do like the sound of that, Robin of Locksley,” Bruce murmured. He ducked his head down a little to pepper Emppu’s chest with little nips and kisses while his hands moved to grab his lover’s firm arse. After a moment, he flipped them over so that he was lying on the smaller man. “You are so beautiful like this, all hot and flushed and with your cock just begging to be tasted,” he said. Then he slowly licked and kissed his way down Emppu’s body and drawing his throbbing member into his mouth.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Emppu gasped as the wet heat of his lover’s mouth closed around him. “Bruce… kulta… niin hyvä...” He arched up, his breath growing uneven as he sank his fingers into the singer’s hair. </p>
<p>Bruce groaned as he intensified the blowjob, the little blond’s cries and moans just adding to his own desire. He shifted around a little, one hand wrapping around his own cock while the other kneaded his lover’s arse, causing Emppu to buck up into his mouth. He could feel his lover getting close and increased the suction.</p>
<p>”Bruuuuce!” Emppu moaned, as he arched up, shaking as he came hard, his hands clenching in his lover’s hair.</p>
<p>The singer pulled back, letting his lover’s cock slip from his mouth as he sat back on his knees and shifted to straddle Emppu’s hips as he stroked himself to completion, groaning as the white liquid coated the guitarist’s stomach. He flopped to one side, laying his head on Emppu’s shoulder as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Emppu wrapped his arm around his lover and kissed the top of his head. ”Toivon, että voisimme pysyä näin ikuisesti,” he murmured.</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. “I really do have to learn Finnish. Sex makes you forget your English,” he teased softly. “Of course, even if I learn Finnish, sex would probably make me forgetful, too, so I still won’t know what you’re saying.”</p>
<p>“I said I wish we could stay like this forever,” Emppu told him. “I don’t… this is… it’s hard. We Finns don’t speak of our feelings very often, but… I’ve always thought I didn’t want a relationship, because of how often I’m gone. Then I met you and we connected so quickly… and I want this relationship like I’ve never wanted anything before, but I’m scared that I’ll mess things up somehow.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Emppu…” Bruce shifted to pull the younger man closer. “As long as we keep talking, no matter how hard it is, you won’t mess this up. If it helps, you’re not the only one who’s scared of messing up. Yes, we’re going to be separated more often than either of us wants thanks to our obligations, but the separations will just make the time we have together all the better.” He gently brushed a silky blond lock out of Emppu’s face before kissing him gently. “Will you tell me what you said the other day?”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed and hid his face against Bruce’s neck. “I said I could fall in love with you so easily that it scares me,” he said, his voice muffled but his words clear. He wasn’t quite ready to commit to saying ‘I love you’ just yet, but he decided to honestly admit his feelings were moving in that direction.</p>
<p>Bruce’s arms tightened around his lover. “I’m glad I’m not the only one,” he murmured. </p>
<p>“You… you don’t think it’s too soon?”</p>
<p>“I don’t think emotions take time into account. A friend of my Nan’s married her husband less than a week after they met, near the beginning of the Second World War. They stayed happy together for over fifty years, until he passed in 1992, so I know it can work.” </p>
<p>“I’m glad you think so,” Emppu said, lifting his face again to give Bruce a soft kiss.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled, caressing his cheek. “I think I also agree that I wish we could stay like this forever.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled back, but before he could say anything else, a dog barked outside the cabin, and a girl’s voice said, “Voi ei! Joku on jo täällä!” followed by a boy’s voice saying something they couldn’t make out.</p>
<p>Laughing, Emppu sat up and yelled back, ”Kävele muutaman minuutin ajan, jotta voimme poistua tieltäsi.”</p>
<p>”Kiitos!” the girl called, followed by laughter that faded out after a moment.</p>
<p>”What was that all about?” Bruce wanted to know.</p>
<p>”Maybe they’re the teens the note was meant for?” Emppu said, still snickering. ”The girl said, ’Oh no, someone is here already!’ so I told them to go for a walk and give us a few minutes to get out of their way. Then she thanked me.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed as he sat up as well. ”So much for staying like this forever,” he quipped, reaching for his underwear.</p>
<p>They cleaned up and dressed quickly, tossing one more piece of wood into the stove for the benefit of whoever was waiting for them to leave. As Bruce climbed on the quad bike behind him, Emppu called out, ”Lähdemme nyt! Pidä hauskaa!” As he started the motor, he told Bruce, "I said we were leaving, and they should have fun."</p>
<p>Bruce laughed and they headed back down the trail towards Jukka’s place.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Back in the Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu head back to Kerava, facing the media along the way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed inside and Bruce went to pack and check his phone. Emppu found Jukka and asked, ”Do you want me to go refuel the quad bike before we leave, or just leave you some cash so you can do it later?”</p>
<p>”Hm? Oh, cash is fine,” Jukka said. ”At this time of year, I’m probably going to end up putting it into the snowmobile instead. You two have a nice ride?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, we did, thank you for letting us borrow it.” He pulled some money from his wallet and handed it to his friend, then smiled as Luna bounced into the room.</p>
<p>”Hi, Uncle Emppu,” she said with a grin. ”You smiled a lot this weekend!”</p>
<p>He laughed. ”Yeah, I probably did,” he said. ”I’m especially happy this weekend.”</p>
<p>”Is it ’cause you got a boyfriend now?” Luna asked. ”That’s what Daddy said, that Bruce is your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed, but nodded. ”He is, and yes, he’s why I’m extra happy right now.”</p>
<p>Luna hugged him. ”Good. Daddy said he thinks Bruce is really nice and hopes you two stay happy like him and Mama.”</p>
<p>”I certainly hope we do,” Emppu told her.</p>
<p>Bruce joined them and gave a sigh as he sat down. ”The picture went international,” he said. ”I’ve got about twenty messages from the band and management. And a text from my daughter, who thinks we look cute together,” he added with a faint grin.</p>
<p>”Well, that’s the important one,” Emppu said, scooping Luna into his lap. ”Family comes first. I’m surprised I haven’t heard from mine yet, but then again, they don’t usually comment on my personal life unless I bring it up first.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded. ”I’m going to wait until we’re back at your place before I start returning the calls. I don’t think anyone’s going to say something stupid, but just in case, I don’t want to be in a lousy mood just before getting on the plane.”</p>
<p>”Probably a good idea,” Jukka said with a nod.</p>
<p>”Hey, while I’m thinking about it, can I get yours and Satu’s numbers?” Bruce asked the drummer. Giving Emppu a grin, he said, ”After all, I might need ideas for Christmas gifts and such, and you’ve known him a lot longer than I have.”</p>
<p>”Sure,” Jukka said, giving Bruce a moment to bring up his contacts list before reciting the numbers. Pulling out his own phone, he requested, ”Can I have your number as well? If for no other reason than knowing it’s you if you call, so I won’t ignore you.”</p>
<p>”Of course,” Bruce said, and gave his number.</p>
<p>Luna slid down from Emppu’s lap and moved to stand in front of Bruce. ”Koska olet Emppun setän poikaystävä, voinko kutsua sinua Bruce-setäksi?” she asked.</p>
<p>Bruce looked confused, Emppu blushed, and Jukka chuckled. </p>
<p>”Bruce ei puhu suomea, mutta pyydän häntä sinulta,” the drummer told his daughter. Looking up at the singer, he translated, ”She wants to call you Uncle Bruce, since you’re her Uncle Emppu’s boyfriend. I reminded her that you don’t speak Finnish but said I’d translate for you.”</p>
<p>”I’m honoured that she thinks well enough of me to want to claim me as an extra uncle,” Bruce said with a smile. ”Tell her yes, and thank you.”</p>
<p>Jukka grinned and translated for Luna, who smiled happily and gave the singer a big hug. ”Kiitos, Bruce-setä!” she said happily before darting out of the room.</p>
<p>”Welcome to the family,” Jukka laughed. ”I suspect Satu was about to claim you already, but now that Luna’s done so, you’re stuck with us.”</p>
<p>”I can’t think of a better family to be claimed by,” Bruce said with a smile, wrapping his arm around Emppu. ”Thank you.”</p>
<p>”Yes, thank you,” Emppu said. ”It means a lot to me as well.”</p>
<p>Jukka smiled. ”You picked yourself a good man, bro,” he said. ”We might not have been quite as happy if you’d gone for someone like that uptight prick from Apocalyptica, I noticed him checking you out a couple of times, not that it matters now. Point is, we’d welcome anyone for your sake, Emppu, but we claimed Bruce because he deserves it.”</p>
<p>Bruce blushed. ”Thanks,” he said softly.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”It still means a lot. Unfortunately, we probably ought to end this mutual appreciation session so that we get to the airport in good time.”</p>
<p>”Fine, but you’re not allowed to leave without saying goodbye to Satu and Luna,” Jukka said. ”She’s just getting Niki settled for his nap, so she’ll be out in a few minutes.”</p>
<p>”Actually, I’m out now,” Satu said as she entered the room. ”I take it you two are getting ready to leave?”</p>
<p>”Yes,” Emppu said. ”You know it’s always better to be a little early to an airport, than to be a little late.”</p>
<p>Satu moved in for hugs and kisses on the cheek as the two men stood up. ”Okay, well, you two have yourselves a good flight. Bruce, you’re welcome here anytime, including feel free to drop in alone to say hi to me and the kids if Iron Maiden ever plays in Joensuu while Nightwish is elsewhere,” she said. ”We consider you part of the family now.”</p>
<p>”I’ll certainly keep that in mind,” he said, blushing again. ”It’s been a wonderful visit, thank you so much for having me.”</p>
<p>Emppu left to grab their packs and herded Luna in as well. Jukka picked up his daughter, informing her that the two men had to leave.</p>
<p>Luna reached out to give them hugs as well. ”Moi moi, Emppu-setä ja Bruce-setä,” she said.</p>
<p>Bruce managed to figure out what she said from context. ”Moi moi, Luna,” he said carefully as he hugged her back with a smile.</p>
<p>”Moi moi, kuu lapsi,” Emppu said. ”Nähdään pian.”</p>
<p>With farewells said, the couple headed out to the car, waving as they pulled away from the house. Bruce smiled. ”What did you say to Luna as we left?”</p>
<p>”I called her moonchild; I know it’s kind of an obvious nickname, but I never claimed to be all that clever with words,” Emppu said. ”And I said I’d see her soon. I’ll probably go visit my parents for a few days after you leave, and since Joensuu is the closest airport to Kitee, I’ll most likely fly in, stay with Jukka for a night and then drive down to Kitee in the morning. And then reverse the process so that I’m back in Kerava if I don’t just book a room in Helsinki for your show.”</p>
<p>”Don’t bother booking a room,” Bruce said with a smile. ”We always get our own rooms on tour these days, and I have every intention of sharing mine with you. Besides, I sleep better snuggled up with you.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. ”So I’m your teddy bear now?” he teased.</p>
<p>”You said it, not me,” Bruce laughed. ”But if you want to volunteer for the position...”</p>
<p>”It’s tempting,” Emppu chuckled. ”I sleep better snuggled up with you as well.”</p>
<p>”Oh, so we’re each other’s teddy bears,” Bruce said, nodding sagely. ”That seems fair.”</p>
<p>Emppu sighed as they pulled up at the car rental lot. ”Ready to face the public, kulta? It shouldn’t be too bad here, but Helsinki could be a little rough. The paper probably does have someone watching the incoming flights.”</p>
<p>Bruce sighed as well. ”Honestly? Not really. I wish we hadn’t been photographed just yet. Not because I’m ashamed of you, or of us, but because I’ve barely had a week to come to terms with seeing myself as bisexual, and it’s already in the papers. I wish we’d had a bit more time for ourselves before any of the media started nosing about. But, what’s done is done. I told my kids about us before the news broke and that’s all I really worried about.”</p>
<p>”Do you want me to call Ewo, have him or someone come out to meet us off the plane and run interference?” Emppu asked, taking Bruce’s hand. ”Most of the time we don’t like doing that... the band, I mean, we don’t want to give the impression of success making us think we’re too good to associate with our fans or anything. But with the media shitstorm that hit us after we let Tarja go last year, there’s been a few times that we’ve had to, for our own safety.”</p>
<p>”That bad?” Bruce asked, raising a brow.</p>
<p>”It shook a lot of people. Even our Prime Minister got asked his opinion,” Emppu said, shaking his head in disgust. ”Tuomas got the worst of the backlash, though, including some death threats. Jukka and I escaped most of it since neither of us talks to the media very often. It’s mostly calmed down; these days if we get ambushed by the press, it’s them wanting to know who our new singer is, since it’s known we’ve started recording the new album.” He grinned a little, adding, ”And since Tuomas didn’t mention anything at Jukka’s, he’s probably still culling the top ten down to the top two or three, before he asks the rest of us who we think will best suit.”</p>
<p>Bruce looked thoughtful as he considered the options. ”As tempting as it is to accept your offer to have someone meet us, I think we shouldn’t bother. Having a press agent run interference won’t stop them from taking pictures with zoom lenses, and it only delays them asking nosy questions about us, it won’t stop them.”</p>
<p>”In other words, we just deal with it,” Emppu said with a nod. ”That probably is the best thing to do in the long run. We can be vague while being honest, and since we’re both known to try to keep our private lives private, hopefully we’ll bore them into leaving us alone fairly quickly.”</p>
<p>”That’s as good a plan as any,” Bruce agreed.</p>
<p>They turned in the car keys, both of them blushing when the young clerk at the rental returns desk produced her copy of the <i>Helsingin Sanomat</i> and shyly asked them to autograph their picture in the entertainment section. They obliged before hopping on the shuttle to the airport terminal. The flight passed quietly enough but they both took deep breaths as they touched down in Helsinki.</p>
<p>Shouldering their backpacks, they exited the plane and entered the terminal. The one benefit of the increased security in airports around the world in the last few years was that no reporters were allowed past security to ambush them at the jetway and block everyone else trying to get off the plane. However, several reporters lurked in baggage claim, which they had to pass through to get the shuttle bus to the train.</p>
<p>Cameras flashed in their faces as reporters fired off questions. “How long has this been going on? When did you two meet? Bruce, was your former marriage only to hide your orientation? Emppu, are you going to leave Nightwish to play for Iron Maiden? Is Nightwish breaking up?”</p>
<p>Emppu looked startled by the last couple of questions. “No, Nightwish is not breaking up, and no, I am not leaving to play for Iron Maiden. I actually just finished recording the guitar tracks for Nightwish’s new album, which will be out sometime in the spring.”</p>
<p>Bruce took a deep breath and answered the question directed at him. “My former marriage was a real one even if it didn’t last. If I had meant it to hide anything, I might have had one child, but I certainly wouldn’t have had three,” he said. “I know a lot of people think one’s orientation is either straight or gay, but bisexuals exist as well, or have you all forgotten Freddie Mercury already?”</p>
<p>“As to when we met, I can’t say for sure,” Emppu jumped in again. “Nightwish and Iron Maiden have played at some of the same festivals, after all, so we first met a few years ago, at least in passing. Bruce and I had the opportunity to get to know one another better at a party a while ago, and after it became clear that a mutual attraction existed, we decided to go forward with a relationship. However, with both of us preferring to keep our personal lives out of the limelight, we haven’t been out and about in public very much.” He smiled and added, “And since I’m sure your next question will be asking where we’ve just been, we went to Jukka’s place for a barbecue, along with the rest of Nightwish family. A last chance to use the grill before winter really sets in.”</p>
<p>“So, your bandmates knew of your relationship?” one reporter asked.</p>
<p>“They knew I was seeing someone, but not who,” Emppu said. “They were surprised, yes.”</p>
<p>“But very welcoming,” Bruce put in.</p>
<p>Emppu decided they should probably call a halt to the questions at this point. “I’m sure you understand, we did just get off a flight and we haven’t eaten dinner yet, so we’d like to be on our way.” He exchanged a glance with Bruce and added, “And thank you for keeping the questions reasonable.” He started to walk away, Bruce following as they threaded their way through the baggage claim area and vanished out the doors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Deep Silent Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce reveals a bit of his past, then he and Emppu make plans for spending time together even after Iron Maiden's tour starts.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it onto the train without being accosted again, relaxing once the train pulled out of the station. “That went about as well as we hoped,” Bruce commented as they arrived in Kerava and decided to walk the relatively short distance to Emppu’s place.</p>
<p>“It did,” Emppu agreed. “They got enough to satisfy them, while we didn’t say anything too terribly revealing. Even my mention of going to a barbecue at Jukka’s place – it’s what friends do. Yes, a few people might be interested to learn that you’ve now come with me to a more intimate gathering of my friends and bandmates, but still. There’s no big news in all of us playing Uno or watching Moomins with the kids.”</p>
<p>“True enough,” Bruce said. “And I honestly prefer evenings at home or small gathers with friends over clubbing anyway. I hope that won’t disappoint you too terribly? I mean, I don’t mind going out now and again, but I’ve watched a few too many end up in a bad way for being too enthusiastic about the party lifestyle.”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. “No, it doesn’t disappoint me. I know my onstage persona comes across as a partier, but that’s not really me. I’m good when it’s a few people, especially people I know fairly well, but a party like the one we met at?” He blushed. “If I hadn’t noticed you looking at me, I probably would have ended up nursing a beer in the corner, just people-watching. Clubs are worse; not only are they as uncomfortable as big parties, you have to pay for your drinks there!”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “Well, that’s one thing we both agree on! Is there anything you’d like to do when you come to London over the Christmas hols?”</p>
<p>“At the risk of sounding like a stereotypical tourist, I’d love to ride on the London Eye,” the guitarist admitted with a grin. “I might not like clubbing, but I do like amusement park rides, and I understand the view from the top of that thing is amazing. There’s never been time for me to go on it, the times we’ve played in or near London. Other than that, I just want to spend the time with you.” </p>
<p>“Would you mind if I invited my kids along for that?” Bruce asked. “I don’t want them feeling as if I’m going to ignore them just because I’ve gotten a boyfriend, but if you’re not comfortable with it, I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Of course I don’t mind,” Emppu reassured his lover. “They’re your kids! I might not have any of my own, but I’ve seen how Marko and Jukka are with theirs – I know your kids come before me in the ranks of ‘people important to Bruce’, which is as it should be. I just hope they’ll approve of me once they meet me in person.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure they will,” Bruce said. “Same as everyone in Nightwish approved of me.” He smiled, adding, “I still can’t believe Luna wants to call me Uncle Bruce already.”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled. “They might have named her for the moon, but that girl is a little ray of sunshine. I’ve only once seen her not take to someone right away, but… well, let’s just say she proved to be a good judge of character. Tuomas had just started seeing this woman maybe three or four months ago, and she seemed okay, maybe like she was trying a little too hard to fit in, but I think most of us figured that was just nerves on her part, you know? But Luna threw a fit every time the woman came near her. A week later, Tuomas told us he broke up with her because he caught her sabotaging his condoms.” He unlocked the door as he spoke.</p>
<p>Bruce froze, his expression going hard. “Good riddance to the bitch,” he muttered. “I’m glad for Tuomas that she didn’t get herself up the duff before he caught her at it. Accidents are bad enough, but sabotage? Talk about a way to make a child resented…”</p>
<p>“Bruce?” Emppu said softly, taking his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him into the house. “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. “I’m sorry,” he said. “The whole idea of someone trying to get pregnant against the other person’s will, it’s just… it horrifies me. You see, I’m here due to failed contraception. Spent my early years raised by my grandparents as my parents couldn’t manage to both support themselves and raise me at the same time. For all they claimed that they cared about me, they also resented me for bollocksing up their lives by existing, and my grandparents didn’t really want me either. They weren’t best pleased at being asked to raise a child, right after they thought they’d finally finished raising kids. And even after I went back to live with my parents, it got worse again after they had my sister because she was planned and wanted, and everyone made sure she knew it. They sent me off to boarding school as soon as they could, so they wouldn’t have to be bothered with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh, kulta,” Emppu said, wrapping his arms around the older man. “I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Bruce slowly relaxed in his lover’s embrace, inhaling the spicy scent of his aftershave as he buried his face against Emppu’s neck. “I’m okay, love. I shouldn’t let the shite memories get to me.”</p>
<p>Emppu stroked the singer’s hair. “If there’s one thing I’ve learned since last year, kulta, it’s to not keep things bottled up. Maybe if we had talked things out as a band two or three years ago, before so much resentment built up… well, it’s a moot point now. But seriously, if you’re upset about something and need to vent about it, I’ll be here to listen and give whatever support I can, even if all I can do is hold you until you feel better.”</p>
<p>“That’s… I don’t think anyone’s ever offered to do that for me before,” Bruce whispered. “Thank you, love.” He lifted his head and gave a faint grin. “Something about your entry seems to encourage us to share confidences. We keep walking in the door and having these emotional moments while standing here instead of going all the way inside.”</p>
<p>“I like it,” Emppu said a little shyly. “More accurately, I like having you here to share these emotional moments with.” He caressed Bruce’s cheek and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling off his boots.</p>
<p>“I like it as well,” Bruce agreed, kicking off his own shoes. “I had fun at Jukka’s barbecue, but I’m glad to be home with you again.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled and leaned in for another kiss. “Shall we go check what food is left that won’t take until midnight to cook? I hadn’t counted on taking a trip when I shopped, so I planned mostly for soups and stews. Stuff I could throw into my slow cooker before heading out for the day’s errands so I could come back to a hot meal ready and waiting.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Bruce said. “But honestly, I’m not that fussy. If there’s nothing convenient to cook since we’ve been gone since yesterday, I’m fine with sandwiches or whatever.” He followed Emppu into the kitchen and filled the electric kettle, turning it on so he could have tea. “Do you want coffee or something cold?”</p>
<p>“Coffee, please,” Emppu replied from the depths of the refrigerator. He pulled his head back out and then looked in the freezer. “Well, microwave meals or sandwiches seem to be our choice. Oh, or those frozen fish and chips that bake in the oven; I learned to like fish and chips when we started touring Europe, so I buy the frozen kind now so I can have them at home. I can do a green salad to go with them. Everything else either takes three or more hours to make, or some ingredients need thawing, or both.”</p>
<p>“Fish and chips with salad sounds good to me, unless you’re in a hurry to eat,” Bruce said as he set up the coffee maker and turned it on as well, getting down a pair of mugs. “If you are, sandwiches are fine. As I said, I’m not too fussy.” He paused and asked, “Don’t people here eat fish and chips?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. “I’m a little bit fussy,” he admitted. “But let’s do fish and chips tonight. We spent half our day outside, so I think a hot meal is in order, and it won’t take that long to cook. And while we like our fried fish around here, it’s nearly always served with mashed potatoes rather than chips.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded. “You’re a fussy eater? What things are you fussy about?”</p>
<p>“I don’t like tomatoes,” Emppu admitted cheerfully as he started the oven preheating. “I’m okay with ketchup and pizza sauce and the like, but I don’t like raw tomato slices or wedges on sandwiches or in salads or anything. And I can’t stand apple juice, either. Then too, I never quite understood you Brits eating baked beans for breakfast. I like them well enough, mind, just not first thing in the morning.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “Yeah, I discovered a long time ago that most of the world thinks we’re crazy for eating baked beans at breakfast. Have you ever tried haggis?”</p>
<p>The guitarist shook his head. “No, at least I don’t recall doing so.”</p>
<p>“Well, I know something you’ll be trying when you come to visit,” Bruce said with a grin as he poured their respective drinks. “It’s actually a Scots traditional food, but it’s something you should try at least once.”</p>
<p>Emppu caught on and grinned. “You mean like salmiakki?” he asked with a laugh. “I’m willing.” He loaded a baking pan with the fish and chips, sticking it in the oven and setting the timer before pulling out the salad fixings and starting to throw that together. He paused to take a sip of his coffee. “Thanks, kulta.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” the singer said. His phone rang just then, and he looked at it and sighed. “It’s Steve. I suppose I should take it.” He accepted the call, carefully holding the phone where he could move it quickly if any yelling ensued. “Hey, Steve.”</p>
<p>“What the bloody hell have you been doing, Bruce? Do you even know what’s happened? And why the hell haven’t you been answering your phone?” the bassist demanded, although he did – just – refrain from shouting his questions.</p>
<p>“I assume you’re referring to the photo of me with Emppu Vuorinen of Nightwish?” Bruce responded dryly. “I didn’t know about the picture until after it hit the papers, for the same reason I left my phone off; we’d gone to a barbecue at their drummer’s place and stayed overnight along with the rest of Nightwish and their families. No one wanted to be bothered with business while we were there. As should be obvious from the picture, we flew there from Helsinki, and in fact, we just got back a little while ago, so I just now turned my phone back on.” He purposefully waited to see what else Steve would say.</p>
<p>“Right, but… erm…” Steve sputtered. “Oh, bloody hell… since when have you gone for blokes? I mean, it’s what, right about twenty-five, thirty years I’ve known you, and I’ve never seen a hint. I don’t think anyone in Maiden will care – if you’ve not made passes at any of us in all these years, I don’t think you’re about to start, especially since you appear to be in a relationship now. But yeah, that photo took everyone by surprise.”</p>
<p>Bruce relaxed marginally. “To answer your question, I honestly couldn’t tell you. Maybe I always have and just didn’t admit it to myself because it didn’t fit the proper image, you know? All I know for sure is that when I met Emppu, we just… connected, I guess is the best way to put it. We talked, we decided we wanted to pursue a relationship, and that we weren’t going to hide. I did tell my kids just in case, but we didn’t think the media would catch on quite so soon so I figured it could wait until I got back to England before telling you lot. Honestly, it took us by surprise when we heard about the picture.” He chuckled, adding, “My daughter approves, though. She texted me this morning that she thinks we make a cute couple.”</p>
<p>Steve laughed. “Okay, I can call the rest of the band if you want, save you some roaming charges, and confirm that the picture is the real deal. You get to call management, though, I refuse to deal with them for you. Is there anything else I might want to know, if only so I don’t put my foot in it later?”</p>
<p>“I appreciate it, Steve, thanks,” Bruce said sincerely. “I’ll call management, but they can just bugger off as far as I’m concerned. To paraphrase Emppu’s chat with his management, if I don’t need to know the details of their love lives, they don’t need to know about mine. As for anything you might want to know, I’ve invited Emppu to the Helsinki show. I’ve just spent a good part of the weekend with his bandmates, so I’d like to introduce him to mine.”</p>
<p>“Sounds good,” Steve said. “Ask him if he wants to jump in for a song, as long as he’ll be there. I know he knows the riff for The Trooper and God knows the fans won’t let us not play that.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “Emppu, Steve wants to know if you’d like to join us onstage in Helsinki, maybe for The Trooper. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“No, not at your first show,” Emppu said. “Too many things are likely to go wrong at the first show, you know it as well as I do. It’s the worst possible time to have an onstage guest. But it would be fun to do sometime. Maybe if we play any of the same festivals come summer?”</p>
<p>Bruce relayed that to Steve, who seemed pleasantly surprised.</p>
<p>“Your lad’s got a good head on his shoulders,” the bassist said. “Once he knows their schedule, we’ll figure out if we can make it happen or not. Should we expect more pictures?”</p>
<p>“Nightwish might not have been around as long as Iron Maiden, but he’s not exactly inexperienced, you know. And probably,” Bruce said. “We ran into a few reporters waiting for us when we got back to Helsinki and let them ask a few questions, figuring it was better to have some input into whatever they plan to write about us, you know?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know. Talk to you later, Bruce,” a chuckling Steve said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Bruce hung up as well, just in time for Emppu to set a loaded plate in front of him. The guitarist then put a jar of tartar sauce and three bottles of salad dressing on the table as well. </p>
<p>“Italian, Ranch, and Raspberry Vinaigrette,” Emppu said, translating the labels for his boyfriend. “I usually dip my chips in tartar sauce, but I do have ketchup if you want that. I’m sorry I didn’t think to pick up any of that vinegar stuff I’ve seen in British pubs, though.”</p>
<p>“Ketchup is fine, I developed a taste for it while touring the US,” Bruce said with a smile as he reached for the Italian dressing to top off his salad.</p>
<p>Emppu grabbed the ketchup and sat down, passing the bottle over to Bruce and snagging the raspberry vinaigrette for his salad.</p>
<p>The two men fell into a comfortable silence while they concentrated on their food. Afterwards, Bruce reluctantly put in a call to Iron Maiden’s management, leaving a message that the photo was real, yes, he really was in a relationship with Emppu, and that they didn’t plan on flaunting it, but they weren’t going to try to hide it either. They spent some time in the sauna before snuggling together in front of the television where Emppu introduced Bruce to Babylon 5, a show the older man hadn’t seen before. Two episodes later, they decided to call it a night.</p>
<p>As they slid into bed, Bruce wrapped his arms around Emppu, joking, “I think I need to cuddle my teddy bear tonight.” </p>
<p>“I think you’re not the only one, kulta,” Emppu said. “We both had to deal with idiots who didn’t quite get the concept of us as a couple, and worse yet, the idiots who would never expect us to tell them any time we might be seen in public with a girlfriend but who are completely surprised that we didn’t tell them we might be seen in public with a boyfriend. Seriously, if they know the one is none of their business, why do they think the other is their business?”</p>
<p>“You’ve already explained why, love, it’s because they’re idiots,” Bruce said with a faint chuckle.</p>
<p>Emppu kissed him softly and snuggled in, his head on Bruce’s shoulder and his arm draped across his chest. Bruce smiled, his arm curled around Emppu’s shoulder, his hand gently stroking the younger man’s silky blond hair as they drifted into slumber.</p>
<p>The two fell into a comfortable routine over the next several days, going through their respective musical practice in the mornings and alternating between judo and fencing workouts in the afternoons. While they occasionally ventured out to a pub or café, for the most part, they preferred to cook for themselves and spend their evenings watching tv or talking together. The only topic they never brought up was their looming separation. They talked around it instead, making plans for Emppu’s trip to London for the Christmas holidays as well as tentative plans to meet up during the summer festival season. When they learned that Nightwish wouldn’t start touring until sometime next fall, in order to give their as-yet unchosen new vocalist time to learn the older material as well as that of the album currently in the works, they figured they’d be able to see each other for a few days at least once every four to six weeks, maybe more frequently than that, at least as long as they were both in Europe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Wildest Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce decides to try something new.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce didn’t know if it was the knowledge that he’d be leaving in three more days that made him quite so aware of his boyfriend or what, but he found himself easily distracted during their judo workout that day. Emppu’s hand sliding across his chest as he corrected his stance produced a tingle of arousal, which only intensified when they moved in closer to grapple and he caught the scent that was so uniquely Emppu. He lost his focus, allowing the smaller man to pin him easily and he felt himself hardening with the contact.</p>
<p>While the gi fit loosely enough to visually obscure the evidence of his arousal, Emppu noticed the change in Bruce’s expression as well as a slight hitch in his breath. “Are you okay, kulta?” he murmured.</p>
<p>Bruce shifted slightly, pressing his erection against the younger man’s leg. “I’m fine… but I think I’d like to get out of here,” he replied. </p>
<p>Emppu gave a soft purr. “I think that’s a wonderful idea,” he said, shifting his own hips and lightly grinding against his boyfriend as he disentangled himself and rolled to his feet. He grabbed Bruce’s hand and pulled the older man up as well.</p>
<p>Changing quickly, they made their way back to Emppu’s house. They’d barely gotten in the door and kicked off their shoes before Bruce pulled the guitarist close, kissing him hungrily.</p>
<p>Emppu dropped the gym bag as he molded himself against the taller man with a soft moan. He returned that kiss with equal hunger as he steered them down the hall to the bedroom, shedding their coats and letting them fall as they went.</p>
<p>Once in the bedroom, they parted long enough to hastily strip, then Bruce dropped onto the bed and pulled Emppu down beside him. “I want… I want to feel you inside me,” the singer whispered shyly. “Will you make me yours?”</p>
<p>“Oh yes, kulta,” Emppu murmured, leaning in to nuzzle the singer’s ear. “Whatever you wish of me, I will give to you.” He reached for the lube on the nightstand, coating his fingers as he kissed his way down Bruce’s shoulders and chest. Moving lower, he flicked his tongue teasingly along the length of his lover’s shaft while gently pressing a single finger into his tight entrance.</p>
<p>“Oh!” Bruce gasped a little as that finger slipped inside, feeling a sting along with an unfamiliar yet oddly arousing feeling of fullness. He bucked his hips a little, torn between wanting that finger to go away and wanting it to plunge deeper inside of himself.</p>
<p>“Shh, try to relax,” Emppu whispered. “The burn will fade in a moment and then it will be all pleasure.” He slowly kissed his way back up Bruce’s torso while wrapping his other hand around the older man’s erection. </p>
<p>Bruce moaned softly as his body grew accustomed to the new sensation. As Emppu promised, the pain quickly dissipated. He thrust back slowly, wanting to feel more.</p>
<p>Eyes dark with desire as he watched his boyfriend carefully for signs of distress, the little guitarist started working his finger in and out of Bruce’s opening. He smiled, leaning in to capture the singer’s lips in a passionate kiss. </p>
<p>Moaning into that kiss, Bruce let his hands wander over his lover’s torso and lower, tracing the muscles and just brushing against his cock.</p>
<p>Emppu moaned and broke the kiss, pulling his hips back. “Easy, kulta,” he whispered. “I want to make sure this is good for you.” He carefully worked in a second finger, his heated eyes never leaving Bruce’s face.</p>
<p>“So very good,” Bruce agreed, then gasped as Emppu’s fingers brushed over something that sent a bolt of pure desire arcing through his body. “Oh! That… that… more!”</p>
<p>“Rakastan nähdä sinut niin täynnä halua,” Emppu murmured, working his fingers within his lover’s body and adding a third.</p>
<p>Bruce moaned as his lover’s fingers hit that one spot again and again. “Emppu… please… now…”</p>
<p>Panting, Emppu coated his shaft with the lube and slowly withdrew his fingers. “Polvet,” he murmured. “Uh… knees.” </p>
<p>It took Bruce a moment, but with a nudge from the guitarist, he realised what Emppu wanted, and flipped over, getting to his hands and knees. He looked back to see his lover up on his own knees between his spread legs, then cried out as he felt Emppu’s cock slowly sinking into himself. “Oh… oh, love… so good…”</p>
<p>“Bruce, kulta…” Emppu groaned as he pressed forward, encasing his cock in the tight heat of his lover’s body. He reached around to stroke Bruce’s shaft as he started a slow, sensuous thrusting.</p>
<p>The singer’s head spun with sensory overload. “Emppu… need… ohhh…” he moaned again as each thrust hit that sweet spot, driving him crazy. His hips jerked back as his cock throbbed in his lover’s hand. “Please…”</p>
<p>Emppu gave in to his desire, holding Bruce’s hip to steady himself as he thrust faster and harder while matching the pace with his hand on his lover’s cock. “Niin hyvä…” he moaned. “Nyt, kulta!”</p>
<p>Bruce shuddered as a slight change in angle pushed him over the edge. “Emppu…” he cried out as he exploded.</p>
<p>Gasping for breath, Emppu strained forward with an inarticulate cry as his own climax burst from him. Still shaking, he gathered Bruce up against himself and rolled them to the side, pressing feathersoft kisses to the back of the older man’s neck. “Kultaseni,” he whispered softly. “Kiitos.”</p>
<p>Curled up with Emppu spooned around him, Bruce thought he’d never felt so… so… cherished, as sappy as that sounded. But it fit. He felt warm, safe, happy, and… dare he hope? Loved. “Thank you,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Behind him, Emppu gave an almost soundless chuckle. “You gave me the gift of your virginity, kulta,” he murmured. “Why are you thanking me?”</p>
<p>“For making me feel so wonderful, even though it was my first time,” Bruce replied. “And just for being you.”</p>
<p>“Flattery again?” Emppu asked, blushing.</p>
<p>Bruce grinned, feeling the sudden heat from Emppu’s face on the back of his neck. “You’re blushing, aren’t you?” he teased. “Anyway, it’s not flattery when it’s true.”</p>
<p>“Sometimes it’s not fair, being this pale,” Emppu jokingly grumbled. “As if the screamingly obvious blushes aren’t bad enough, it costs me a fortune in sunscreen whenever we tour in warm weather, especially in South America.” </p>
<p>“Sounds like you learned that lesson the hard way,” Bruce observed. </p>
<p>Emppu shrugged a little. “Not completely the hard way, because I listened when I was told to be careful in the sun. Oh, I burned, yes, but I also listened when they warned us to use lots of sunscreen and not stay in the pool for long.”</p>
<p>“Ouch. I remember getting sunburned on our first tour down there as well,” Bruce said. “Crazy fun crowds down there, though.”</p>
<p>“Definitely,” Emppu agreed before they fell into a comfortable silence once more.</p>
<p>Eventually, Bruce rolled over to face his lover and gave him a tender kiss. “I wish…” he whispered. Brown eyes gazed into blue, saying all the things they both feared to put into words. </p>
<p>Blue eyes gazed into brown in return, saying all those things right back. “I know,” Emppu whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Bare Grace Misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce has to return to London ahead of the upcoming Iron Maiden tour, and Emppu turns to Satu for relationship advice.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By mutual agreement, Bruce planned to travel to the airport alone for his journey back to London. Neither of them wanted a picture of them saying goodbye splashed across the papers, so they chose to do so in the privacy of Emppu’s house instead. They both took comfort in knowing they’d see each other again in just two weeks. The taxi honked, so they exchanged one last kiss and Bruce grabbed his bags and headed out the door.</p>
<p>Emppu watched the taxi drive off and shut the door with a sigh. He went into his studio and plugged in a guitar, trying to lose himself in the music for a while. It almost worked. Giving up after an hour or so, he packed his guitars, tuning amp, and headphones, then headed to the bedroom and packed a week’s worth of clothing. He got on the computer and uploaded all the pictures from the barbecue, then emailed them to Bruce. </p>
<p>After that, he booked a flight to Joensuu for later that afternoon, knowing he would be welcome at Jukka’s before going to visit his parents in Kitee. He just didn’t want to spend the night alone in his house; it felt too empty with Bruce gone. After leaving messages with both Jukka and Satu that he was coming, he grabbed a beer and sat in front of the tv, just waiting until it was time to be on his way.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As his flight touched down in London, Bruce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Emppu had warned him that he might be better off if their last round before they got out of bed this morning had gone in the opposite direction considering the amount of travelling he’d be doing, but he’d insisted that was what he wanted. He had to admit to himself now, though, that his boyfriend had been right. Well, he’d be home soon enough.</p>
<p>He grabbed his carryon bag once they opened the door to the jetway, stiffly making his way through the terminal to get his passport stamped before moving on to baggage claim and customs. As he had nothing but some sweets to declare and he had fairly distinctive luggage, none of that took too terribly long. He’d just pulled out his phone to call for a taxi when he heard a familiar voice calling him.</p>
<p>”Bruce! I figured you’d appreciate a ride, mate. Did you see much of Finland aside from a certain blond’s bedroom?” Steve Harris grinned as he headed over to the singer.  </p>
<p>Bruce laughed. ”Well, aside from the usual tourist stuff in Helsinki, I got to check out the studio that Nightwish uses in Kerava, plus did a bit of exploring in the woods around Jukka’s house in Joensuu,” he said. ”How did everyone take the news?”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged as he led his bandmate to the car park. ”The blokes in the band don’t care. Management hasn’t said anything to any of us, but knowing how they think, I won’t be surprised if they try to get you, or maybe the whole band, to show up or even perform at a Pride event. As long as it don’t conflict with any of our tour dates, of course.” He paused and added, ”Not Rod, he knows better. But the others.”</p>
<p>”Ugh,” Bruce said eloquently. ”They’re bloody daft. They bloody well know I like to keep my personal life as private as possible; how can they possibly think I’d be okay with doing something like that? What’s next, will they want me to wave the rainbow flag instead of the Union Jack when we do The Trooper?”</p>
<p>Steve burst out laughing. ”Oh, bloody hell, don’t let them hear you say that! I expect they’re too stupid to think of it for themselves, but if anyone gives them the idea, they’d push for it and we both know it!”</p>
<p>Bruce gave Steve the two-finger salute. ”Let’s hope they stay stupid, then.” He couldn’t quite hide a wince as he climbed into the car and shifted uncomfortably once more.</p>
<p>”You okay, mate?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Bruce gave him a faint grin. ”Let’s just say I overdid a bit, and leave it at that.”</p>
<p>Steve looked confused for a moment, then understanding dawned on his face, followed by a teasing grin. ”Ah. Gotcha. Pulled something fencing, did you?”</p>
<p>”You could say that,” Bruce said with a wider grin. ”Or maybe during a judo lesson. Did you know Emppu used to compete in that? He was the Finnish Junior National Champion a couple of times, and since we both like to keep fit, we traded lessons all week.”</p>
<p>”Huh,” Steve said. ”Small as he is, I wouldn’t have guessed him for a martial artist. I mostly talked with Marko when I met them that time, although I was introduced to all of them. Emppu seemed much the quietest of the lot, not that any of them save Marko were particularly outgoing.”</p>
<p>”Probably some combination of being Finnish and quite possibly being in awe of someone they admire,” Bruce pointed out. ”During my time in Helsinki, I learned that Finns in general enjoy their quiet. Which isn’t to say they can’t be very friendly when they want to be, mind, just that in general, they’ll need to get comfortable with someone new before they grow talkative. Either that, or they’ll need a good amount of booze in them.”</p>
<p>Steve laughed. ”Okay, well, I didn’t take either of those factors into account when I met them, I guess. And thinking about it, Marko is a good bit older than the rest of them, isn’t he? Plus he’s been in other bands before, so he’s probably got the most experience of all of them, when it comes to meeting new people.” He pulled up in front of Bruce’s building. ”Need a hand getting your stuff inside?”</p>
<p>”No, I’m good, but thanks,” Bruce said. He got out of the car and grabbed his bags when Steve popped the boot for him. ”Thanks again for the ride,” he called, waving. Steve waved back and pulled away as he let himself inside and headed for the lifts. Gaining his flat, he didn’t bother unpacking before checking his watch, still set for Helsinki time, and decided he probably wouldn’t interrupt his boyfriend’s dinner if he called right away.</p>
<p>The guitarist, just loading his bags into his rental car in Joensuu, smiled when he saw the number on his phone. ”Hey, kulta,” he said softly.</p>
<p>”Hey, love,” Bruce replied. ”I wanted to let you know I got home safely. No major problems anywhere, and no crazies from the press either. My bandmate Steve decided to meet me at the airport and give me a ride home, so I didn’t even get stuck waiting on a taxi. Mind, I think he mostly wanted to be the first to satisfy his curiosity about you, but he kept his questions within the bounds of good taste.”</p>
<p>”I’m glad of that,” Emppu said. ”How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. ”Well... I’m feeling like maybe I should have listened to you this morning. But I regret nothing. Other than that, I miss you already.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”Take a hot bath if you can, that will help,” he suggested. ”I miss you too. I’m on my way to Jukka’s place now, in fact. The house just seemed too quiet after you left, so I thought some conversation and maybe some Moomin videos with Luna would help.”</p>
<p>”I’m sure it will,” Bruce said. ”Especially the Moomin videos with Luna. It’s next to impossible to feel bad when there’s a small child sitting with you and being all enthusiastic about something. I’ll let you go, though, so you can get on with your trip. Drive safely, love, and I’ll talk to you soon.”</p>
<p>”I will, kulta. Talk to you soon,” Emppu said. He realized as he hung up the phone that he was smiling for the first time since he and Bruce had gotten out of bed that morning. He started the car and pulled out onto the road to Jukka’s.</p>
<p>In London, Bruce decided to take Emppu’s advice and took a soak in a good hot bath before checking his email. He smiled to see that Emppu sent copies of all the pictures they’d taken at Jukka’s barbecue and downloaded them to a thumb drive so he could show them to his kids and maybe have some of them printed out later as well. </p>
<p>Remembering that he still needed to unpack, he brought his luggage into the bedroom and started sorting through everything, putting the clean garments from his carryon bag away and starting to throw the dirty clothing from the big suitcase into his laundry hamper. He paused as he picked up a black t-shirt with a white owl holding a scroll in its talons, which he recognised as one of Emppu’s that got mixed in with his clothes somehow. Laying that shirt to one side, he tossed the rest of the clothes in need of washing into the hamper. </p>
<p>Tired from the long day of travel, which the time difference didn’t help, Bruce decided to turn in early. He slid into bed and grabbed Emppu’s shirt, cuddling it to smell the spicy fragrance of his boyfriend’s aftershave and a fainter hint of the man himself. Chuckling a little at his own actions, he had to admit to himself that despite the sappiness of it all, he felt a little less alone while breathing in the scent of the shirt. Eventually, he fell alseep.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>In Joensuu, Emppu had to explain to Luna that Uncle Bruce needed to go home to London to get ready for his band’s tour and that’s why he didn’t also come to visit.  The little girl nodded her understanding and gave him a big hug, which he returned with a smile. Prudently declining the chance to feed Niki again, much to Satu’s amusement, he and Jukka kept up a lively conversation about the current progress both in recording the tracks for the new album, and in finding a new singer.</p>
<p>After dinner, Luna scampered off to her room while Satu got Niki changed and settled for the night. The little girl came out again in her pajamas, carrying a large and obviously well-loved stuffed tiger. ”You’re sad without Uncle Bruce here,” she said, ”so you sleep with Stripey tonight.”</p>
<p>Emppu swept his honorary niece up in a bear hug. ”Thank you so much, moonchild,” he told her. ”Are you sure you don’t want Stripey to stay with you?”</p>
<p>”If I’m sad, Stripey sleeps with me,” Luna said. ”But I’m not sad and you are, so Stripey should sleep with you, Uncle Emppu.”</p>
<p>”Okay, Luna, as long as you’re sure,” Emppu said, kissing the top of her head. ”You probably ought to get into bed yourself, before Mama comes looking for you. Thank you again, moonchild.”</p>
<p>She pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. ”Night night, Uncle Emppu,” she said, hopping down and heading for her room.</p>
<p>”Night night, moonchild,” he said softly as he set the stuffed tiger down beside him. A moment later, he could hear Jukka tucking Luna into bed and reading her a story.</p>
<p>Satu came back into the living room and grinned at the sight of Emppu with Luna’s favorite stuffed animal sitting beside him. ”Luna tried to make you feel better, I see,” she commented.</p>
<p>Emppu grinned a little. ”Yeah. Told me that since she’s not sad but I am, Stripey should sleep with me tonight. How could I say no to that?”</p>
<p>”You couldn’t,” Satu agreed. ”And you’d best make sure Stripey is at least on the foot of the bed, in case she gets up early and comes to check. Manki had to sleep with Stripey a few months back, when she and the twins came to spend a weekend while Tarot was still out on tour.”</p>
<p>”I can see that,” Emppu said. He took a deep breath and asked, ”How do you do it, Satu? How do you and Jukka stay so happy when you’re apart so often? I see you and I see Manki, and maybe I’m wrong, but Jukka’s gone almost as much as Marko is and I don’t see you two having the problems those two do. I know I probably sound stupid, right? I mean, I’m twenty-eight, not exactly a kid... but I never wanted to try to make a relationship work before. Even the times when I dated one person for a while, it was always casual, more friends with benefits than serious.”</p>
<p>Satu nodded. ”No, you don’t sound stupid, and you’re right, Jukka and I don’t have the sort of problems that Marko and Manki often do. All I’m willing to say about them is that they both contribute to their problems – there’s blame on both sides. As for how Jukka and I avoid such problems, the biggest way to avoid them is to communicate. Yes, it’s hard when you’re on the road and I’m home with the kids, but we email and we talk on the phone as often as we can allowing for time differences.”</p>
<p>”Okay, that makes sense,” Emppu said. </p>
<p>”The other things, and I think these will be especially important for you and Bruce,” Satu continued, ”are trust, and honesty. I trust that Jukka will come home to me because he loves me. In return, he’s honest with me. I’m aware that he hasn’t always been faithful, because he’s told me about it afterward. I also know that it’s happened less and less often over the years. I’m sure part of that is, we’re all getting older,” she chuckled. ”Ten years ago, when you were eighteen, of course you all felt the need to live up to the image, right? Drink all the beer and vodka you could lay your hands on, then have an orgy with the groupies and trash the hotel rooms.”</p>
<p>Emppu flushed and looked uncomfortable. ”Er... well...”</p>
<p>Satu laughed. ”Yes, well. As I said, you’re all getting old enough that you no longer feel quite as, um, obligated to live up to that image. You’re getting old enough to appreciate a stable relationship, to want a home and family and all that. Which is not to say you might not have a bad night at some point, when you maybe are missing home more than usual and try to drink away the loneliness and so are more vulnerable to finding comfort with someone who’s there. Jukka nearly left me the first time that happened to him after we married, because he thought he didn’t deserve me or my forgiveness. Oh, I was upset, yes, but it occurred to me that he’d been honest. He could have kept his mouth shut and gotten away with it – I know perfectly well that you all would never say anything to me about it – but he confessed. I decided it meant he loved me enough to risk losing me through honesty rather than keeping me through lies, and so I also decided that since that was the case, I wanted to work through it. We talked, there’s that communication thing again, and in the end we agreed, he would try his best to avoid those situations, but if they happened, he’d tell me about it as soon as possible. And that he would always use a condom if it happened, to make sure he didn’t bring anything home that I wouldn’t want,” she added. </p>
<p>”I... okay, that’s... not quite what I was expecting,” Emppu said, trying to take it all in. ”So basically, I should work on talking things out with Bruce? No matter how uncomfortable the topic?” He absently picked up Luna’s tiger and hugged it to his chest.</p>
<p>”That’s right,” Satu said. ”That, and don’t let your imagination run away with you. The good thing is, you both understand the lifestyle, but that can also be a bad thing, because you know the temptations that go with it. Don’t convince yourself that he’s cheating on you, just because you’ve been apart for longer than you would like. Even more importantly, don’t accuse him of anything unless you have some sort of evidence of it. If he hears too many such accusations, he’s likely to decide he might as well go ahead and do what he’s being accused of doing, even if he hadn’t already been doing it, you know?”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. He might not have been the best student in school, but even he could add two and two together and come up with the right answer, and it didn’t take much thought to figure out who she meant by that. ”Thanks for talking to me, Satu. I don’t know if I could have worked some of that out for myself.”</p>
<p>”Oh, you would have worked it out sooner or later,” Satu told him with a smile. ”But whether or not you worked it out before putting your foot in it somehow is a different question.” She got up and gave him a hug. ”Sounds like both kids and Jukka are sleeping already, so I think I’m going to go join them. G’night, Emppu.”</p>
<p>”Mm. Bed probably is a good idea,” he agreed. ”Night, Satu.” He returned her hug and shut off the living room light before heading to the guest room, still carrying the stuffed tiger. He felt a little silly, cuddling an actual stuffed animal, but at the same time, he had to admit to himself that it really did make him feel a little less alone despite the absence of his boyfriend. Eventually he fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Infinite Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce and Emppu make plans while looking forward to their coming reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bruce sighed as he left the final London rehearsal before the tour kicked off. The rehearsals themselves had gone well, and he’d gotten to spend a good deal of time with his kids despite his ex-wife’s attempts to prevent it. </p>
<p>The kids themselves not only objected to their mother’s actions, his oldest had gone so far as to contact his solicitor and let the man know that his mother was about to push for sole custody and why, and to go on record with the solicitor that he and his siblings objected to any change in the arrangements they currently had. Austin also put it on record that they all looked forward to meeting their father’s boyfriend at the holidays and wanted to make sure their mother couldn’t prevent it from happening. </p>
<p>They’d had to meet with a mediator, which annoyed Bruce simply because he already had so much on his plate with the last-minute tour preparations. Still, he did think the time well spent, just to see the looks on the faces of both his ex and her solicitor when his own solicitor produced a timestamped video recording of Austin’s visit to his office, during which the teen stated explicitly that he and his siblings not only wanted the custody and visitation arrangement to stand, they fully intended to meet their father’s boyfriend when they could. Paddy tried to claim he’d put the lad up to it, but Austin pointed out that he’d gone to the solicitor two days after Bruce had called to let them know he’d met someone, and that his mother knew quite well none of them had spoken with their father between that call and when he’d gotten back to London.</p>
<p>No, the biggest headaches since getting back had to do with the press and management. The former had taken to following him about, apparently in an effort to photograph him with Emppu – and didn’t he wish his boyfriend was there to be photographed with? – while the latter lived down to Steve’s already low opinion of them by first congratulating him for coming out of the closet in perfect time to draw attention to Iron Maiden ahead of their tour, and then by asking which Pride events he planned to attend in the upcoming year so they could be sure to get more favourable press coverage out of it.</p>
<p>Bruce let himself into his flat and grabbed a beer and a container of leftover curry, the petty annoyances of the day leaving him in no mood to actually cook. He popped the curry into the microwave and ate it standing in the kitchen as soon as the timer beeped.</p>
<p>He cleaned up what little he’d dirtied in the kitchen, then headed to the bedroom to make sure he had everything packed. The only things left were his toiletry kit and Emppu’s t-shirt, which he’d slept with every night since his return to London. He hoped he could convince the little guitarist to trade that one for whatever shirt he happened to be wearing, as he’d cuddled it enough that it was starting to smell more like himself than like his boyfriend anymore.</p>
<p>After checking the time in Finland, Bruce settled on his bed and called Emppu.</p>
<p>”Hey, kulta,” his boyfriend’s voice sounded in his ear. ”How did today go?”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. ”Well, it just improved a good deal since you answered your phone,” he said. ”I suppose it didn’t go too badly. A bit of idiocy from management trying to use our relationship as a publicity hook, but I keep refusing to play their game. However, you’ve now got a permanent VIP backstage pass to any of our shows – any time you’re able to come see us, you’ll be admitted.”</p>
<p>In his old bedroom at his parents’ house in Kitee, Emppu smiled. ”Sweet. If I budget properly, I should be able to come see you for either your Zurich show or Stuttgart, besides Helsinki and London. Assuming you’re okay with me getting to London before Christmas, of course – if you’d rather spend Christmas with just your kids, I certainly understand and respect that, in which case I’d spend it with my parents and come to London the day after.”</p>
<p>”I most certainly want you with me for Christmas, love,” Bruce replied. ”My kids usually split the day between me and their mother, so if you’re not here, I’d be spending half of Christmas alone. Instead of making a choice between Zurich and Stuttgart, how about you meet us in Zurich and ride with us to Stuttgart so we can have a few days together? The other blokes won’t care if we have an extra passenger in the tour bus, so long as we don’t get too, erm...”</p>
<p>”Enthusiastic? Indiscreet? Noisy?” Emppu supplied with a warm chuckle. ”No, that won’t happen. We’re both quiet enough sleepers that we could probably share your bunk in the bus without too much risk of one of us falling out, but I have yet to see any tour bus with big enough bunks to even attempt sex in them.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. ”Oh, I’m sure it could be managed with a little creativity. We’re both pretty flexible. But yeah, definitely not something to try if the rest of the blokes are there. They’ve all been supportive so far and I’d rather not give them a reason not to be.”</p>
<p>”Perfectly understandable,” Emppu agreed. ”You’re the one has to live with them in the bus for however long at a stretch. That said, I’d love to travel with you from Zurich to Stuttgart. I’ll have to wait a couple more days to make my travel plans, though. I’m still at my parents’ place and they have limited internet access because neither of them does much online other than email. I don’t want to use up all their bandwidth for the month on them. I’ll be flying back to Helsinki in the morning for your show.”</p>
<p>”I can’t wait to see you tomorrow,” Bruce said softly. ”I’ve mostly kept busy between rehearsals and spending time with the kids, but I’ve missed you.”</p>
<p>”I’ve missed you, too,” Emppu said. ”I know I told you I flew out this way the same day you left because the house seemed too quiet with you gone. But did I tell you that when I stopped at Jukka’s, Luna picked up on how down I felt? Before she went to bed, she insisted on giving me her favorite stuffed animal to sleep with so I wouldn’t be so sad anymore.” He laughed a little. ”It helped, too. Or maybe it was just that Luna cared enough to give up Stripey to me that helped.”</p>
<p>”Oh, that child is getting so spoiled next time I see her,” Bruce said. ”Well, as long as we’re confessing potentially embarrassing moments, I found one of your t-shirts that got mixed up with my clothes when I packed to go home... and I’ve been sleeping cuddled with it every night since getting home, because it smells like you, your aftershave and all. Well, it did at first. Smells more like me now, after two weeks.” With a sheepish chuckled he added, ”Actually, I was hoping to get you to trade it for whatever shirt you’ve got on once we’re together again.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed, but smiled. ”Of course I will, kulta. And maybe I’ll steal one of your shirts while I’m at it. What time will you be arriving?”</p>
<p>Bruce checked his itinerary. ”We’re supposed to arrive at noon and do an autograph signing session at the venue at two. We should be done with that around four and we’ll have the evening to ourselves. Then the next day, we’ve got interviews in the morning and then soundcheck, followed by a few hours’ break before the show. We perform, do the meet’n’greet after, and I hope you’ll join us for that, and then we’re done until we have to leave in the morning... that’s supposed to be at eight, which means if we’re lucky, we’ll be on the road at nine.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”Yeah, I know how that last one works! Especially since I was so often the reason we left late, because I got lost while taking pictures. Are you sure you want me at the meet’n’greet? I’d love to be there, but you know that if I am, you’re going to get some version of, ’You’re really with Emppu? The papers got it right? You two really are together?’ from damn near everyone there.” He thought about it for a moment and added, ”Well, you might get that anyway, but it’s guaranteed to happen if I’m there.”</p>
<p>”I don’t care,” Bruce said. ”I am with you, and I’m not ashamed of it. If the fans need to hear it from me personally, I’ll happily tell each and every one of them so.”</p>
<p>”What did I ever do to deserve you, kulta?” the guitarist whispered.</p>
<p>”You looked past my nervousness and took a chance on me, that’s all,” Bruce said softly. ”What did I do to deserve you?”</p>
<p>”You didn’t have to do anything but be yourself.”</p>
<p>Bruce choked up a little. ”I... I don’t know what to say.”</p>
<p>Emppu instinctively reached out with his free hand, Bruce’s tone making him want to pull his boyfriend into his arms and just hold him close. ”You don’t have to say anything, kulta... just know I am yours for as long as you want me to be.”</p>
<p>”A very long time, then,” the singer whispered.</p>
<p>”Good,” Emppu replied. ”I’ll be in Helsinki before you tomorrow. Do you want me to wait for you at baggage claim, or at the hotel?”</p>
<p>”I’m selfish... baggage claim, so I can see you that much sooner.”</p>
<p>”I hoped you’d say that,” Emppu said with a soft smile. ”I’m selfish too.” He glanced at the clock beside the bed and sighed. Even though it was a couple hours later in Finland than in London, he knew his boyfriend would have to get up ridiculously early tomorrow for the trip. ”You probably ought to get some sleep, Bruce. As much as I’d like to keep talking, morning is going to come way too early for both of us.”</p>
<p>”Yeah,” Bruce agreed with a sigh. ”You’re right, I know.” He chuckled a little. ”I feel like a kid Luna’s age right now, with regards to hanging up the phone and going to bed. I want to stomp my feet and protest, ’but I don’t wanna go to sleep!’ Still, I know I need to... and the sooner I do, the sooner it will be tomorrow and we’ll see each other again.”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled at Bruce’s imitation of a cranky preschooler’s whine. ”Good night, kulta, and I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll even stand on my amp case down in baggage claim, so you can actually find me in the crowd.” </p>
<p>”You nut,” Bruce said, laughing. ”Good night, love, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He hung up the phone, still chuckling, but now relaxed enough to sleep. He curled up with Emppu’s shirt in his hands and dozed off.</p>
<p>In Kitee, Emppu hung up his phone with a smile on his face and made sure his alarm was set before turning off the light and going to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. This Moment Is Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Iron Maiden arrives in Helsinki to kick off their tour, and Emppu meets his boyfriend's bandmates.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his plane landed in Helsinki the next morning, Emppu had his backpack out from under the seat in front and slung over his shoulder even before the fasten-seatbelts sign turned off. He’d have been first one off the plane if the portly fellow in the front row hadn’t completely blocked the aisle trying to get his carryon down from the overhead bin.</p>
<p>He paused on his way to baggage claim to check the arrivals board; Bruce’s flight was on time and due to land in about twenty minutes. He’d have plenty of time to collect his guitars, amp, and suitcase before his boyfriend got his passport stamped. Retrieving his belongings, he checked the arrival boards again and saw that Bruce’s plane had just landed and the luggage would be going to Carousel 3, so he headed in that direction. Finding a spot against a pillar where he could see the hall from which the international arrivals would be entering the baggage claim area, he set his amp case on the floor and stepped up onto it. With luck, it might give him enough height to spot Bruce coming in, or at least to let Bruce spot him.</p>
<p>Bruce bounced impatiently as the band waited in the queue for entry to Finland. While they would be able to personally avoid filling out customs forms and having their bags inspected, since their gear and suitcases would be taken through in one giant lot by some of the management team and roadies, they still all had to get their passports stamped individually before they could collect their baggage and pile it up for the handlers to deal with. </p>
<p>Steve and Dave laughed at his fidgeting. “Never seen you so bloody eager to get somewhere cold before, mate,” Dave teased.</p>
<p>“Bet he’ll sleep warmer than the rest of us tonight,” Adrian joined in the friendly razzing.</p>
<p>Bruce was in far too good of a mood to let any of it bother him today, so he just responded with the obligatory two-finger salute and a cheerful, “Fuck off, you wankers.” </p>
<p>They laughed again as the queue moved forward, and good-naturedly shoved Bruce to the front of their group as they approached the Customs and Immigration agents’ desks, letting him go first to answer the usual questions and get his passport stamped. Bruce managed to maintain a decorous pace until turning the corner to go to baggage claim, at which point he shot ahead of the rest of the group; not quite at a run, but definitely moving in a hurry as compared to the rest of them.</p>
<p>Emppu checked his watch briefly before raising his eyes to the crowds starting to emerge from the international arrivals corridor, grateful that his amp case was as sturdy as it was. He’d never have a hope of seeing or being seen if he wasn’t standing on it. His face lit up as he caught a glimpse of familiar brown hair snaking its way rapidly through the crowd, heading in his direction. “Bruce!” he called, waving.</p>
<p>The singer’s head jerked up, a wide smile appearing as he spotted Emppu’s blond head and upraised arm amid the throngs of people milling around the baggage carousels. Bruce laughed as he realised the little guitarist really was standing on his amp case, reaching up and pulling the younger man down and into his arms. “It’s so good to see you,” he murmured.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Emppu agreed. “I missed you so much.” He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, tension bleeding from them both as they kissed. Neither of them noticed the arrival of the rest of Iron Maiden or the noise of the carousel starting up and luggage hitting the conveyor belt to circle around until claimed.</p>
<p>“Oi! Bruce!” Steve tapped the singer on the shoulder. “Sorry to break up the reunion and all, but start grabbing bags, mate. We’d like to get checked into the hotel before we have to be at Hartwall for the signing session, you know.” He flashed a grin at the Nightwish guitarist. “Hi, Emppu, nice to see you again. Gonna join us for soundcheck tomorrow?”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned, both at the disappointed look on his boyfriend’s face at the interruption, and at the friendly greeting from the Maiden bassist. “Hi, Steve, I’d love to be there.”</p>
<p>“Great, you can trade off with one of the blokes for The Trooper, make sure you play it to our standards before we pull you onstage come summer,” Steve said as he expertly snagged a pair of suitcases from the carousel while Bruce grabbed another. “It’s a shame Nightwish won’t be touring until fall, I’m looking forward to hearing your new singer. She got a name yet?”</p>
<p>“Not one that I’m telling,” Emppu said with a laugh, as he deftly avoided mentioning that he didn’t know yet himself. He knew which of the two finalists for the position he preferred and why he preferred her, but he didn’t know who the other three liked better. If pressed, though, he’d say that it was really too bad Tuomas wasn’t willing to actively poach a vocalist from another band, as he’d heard the Dutch band called After Forever performing over the summer, and that girl they had singing seriously impressed him. Too bad she hadn’t sent an audition tape in; Nightwish would have snatched her up in a heartbeat. “You guys are doing Download and Graspop this year, right? But that’s it for festivals?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s getting harder to hit all the festivals anymore,” Steve grunted as he and Bruce dragged an oversized case off the carousel and added it to Iron Maiden’s pile. “Too many of ‘em happening, for one thing, makes for problems with schedules because they want you to book exclusively for the whole festival even though you’re only playing one set, just in case there’s a delay of any kind that means they want to shuffle the performances around. Then too, it’s a pain in the arse to try to rig all the pyros and shite, plus half the time you’re not even allowed to put up your whole stage set, forget rigging the pyros. The damn bean-counters decided we’d have a better payoff by doing shows away from the festivals this time around.”</p>
<p>Several men wearing Iron Maiden badges on lanyards around their necks showed up with flatbed carts and piled all the luggage on. Emppu had to grab his own guitars and amp case before they got loaded with the band’s gear, which got taken off to go through customs. Only the band and a couple of men in suits remained. </p>
<p>“All right, people, let’s get moving. Everyone got their forms that they’ve got nothing to declare?” one of the suits spoke up. “Good, the bus will be waiting outside.”</p>
<p>Bruce looked over at the suit. “Okay if Emppu rides to the hotel with us?”</p>
<p>“Who? Oh, your, erm, friend.” The suit looked as though he smelled dog shit on someone’s shoe, but a quick glance around showed him that none of the band members seemed to have an issue with the extra passenger. “Fine,” he said curtly. “He’ll have to meet us outside, though, unless he’s also just in from another country.”</p>
<p>“I’m not, so I’ll meet you out there. I know where the customs exit is,” Emppu said, giving Bruce’s hand a quick squeeze. “And I’m sure I’ll spot the bus easily enough. See you all again in a few minutes.” He flashed them a smile, grabbed his gear, and sauntered to the exit, walking outside down to where the band would emerge after clearing customs. It took about fifteen minutes for the group to get through customs and get outside, but he didn’t mind the wait. </p>
<p>Bruce came out first, scowling. “…can’t be arsed to read the bloody hospitality rider I asked for and they signed for, and it’s not as if I bloody well asked for much! Fucking useless twat! The fuck does he care if my boyfriend visits? Not as if everyone’s wives, girlfriends, and kids haven’t visited all along…” The singer stopped muttering his imprecations when he looked up and saw Emppu waiting. “Smallwood’s a decent bloke, for a manager, but I can’t say I’m impressed by his assistant,” he said with a sigh. “Sorry about that, love.”</p>
<p>Emppu reached up and tucked a stray lock of Bruce’s hair behind his ear. “It’s no big deal, I’ve ignored far worse insults than the sneers of one man with a stick up his ass.” He grinned, adding, “Maybe that’s his problem, he doesn’t want to admit that he’d enjoy someone’s stick up his ass.” As he hoped, Bruce cracked up.</p>
<p>“Oh my God, are you serious?” the singer asked through laughter. “You did say you’ve got good gaydar.”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Emppu said, thinking about it. The suit’s attitude seemed a little too defensive, as if he were desperately trying to convince himself that attraction between two men was a bad thing. “It is possible, not that it matters, I suppose. And this looks like your bus coming.”</p>
<p>Sure enough, the coach just pulling up had a big panorama featuring Eddie as well as the band logo airbrushed on the side, with an additional placard reading Iron Maiden in the lower right front window. The driver parked and got out to open the luggage compartments, then stowed Emppu’s and Bruce’s personal gear inside. Just as he finished, Steve and one of the others came out with their personal bags. </p>
<p>“Why the bloody hell are you still standing out here, Bruce?” the one whose name Emppu couldn’t match with his face asked. “You’re the one who’s always bitching about the cold.”</p>
<p>“Because the bloody bus only just got here,” Bruce said. “Then you showed up before we could board.”</p>
<p>“Oh, okay,” the unnamed musician said with a grin, hopping up into the bus. “Ha! I get first pick of bunks!”</p>
<p>“Wanker,” Bruce said, tugging Emppu aboard after him. “I can live with second pick, just so long as I get a lower bunk. Leave the upper ones to the bloody storks who can reach them,” he joked, tossing a book into one of them to claim it. “By the way, Dave, I don’t believe you’ve met Emppu before, although you might recognise him from Nightwish.”</p>
<p>The now-named Dave smiled and offered his hand. “Good to meet you, Emppu, I’m Dave Murray.”</p>
<p>Emppu shook the offered hand. “Emppu Vuorinen, good to meet you as well,” he said a little shyly. “Are you looking forward to starting your tour?”</p>
<p>Steve Harris swung aboard in time to hear the question. “Dunno about Dave, but I am,” he said. “That said, I do want to know which bloody idiot decided starting a tour in Scandinavia in mid-November was a good idea.”</p>
<p>“You do know Finland isn’t part of Scandinavia, Harry?” Dave asked Steve.</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. “It’s true.”</p>
<p>“Huh,” Steve said, tossing his magazine into the bunk above the one Bruce picked. “Learn something new every day.” He grinned, adding, “And since I’ve not started drinking yet, I might even remember it tomorrow!”</p>
<p>They all laughed and moved to the sitting area of the bus as the rest of the band and the two suits climbed aboard. Everyone who hadn’t yet chosen a bunk did so as they heard the clunks of the luggage compartments getting shut and locked, then the driver came in, closed the door, and set off for the hotel. Bruce introduced Emppu to Janick Gers, Adrian Smith, and Nicko McBrain, along with their manager Rod Smallwood and his assistant for this leg of the tour, Albert Jones, who didn’t seem pleased by the introduction and excused himself to the far end of the bus.</p>
<p>Smallwood handed Emppu a lanyard and laminated photo-ID card naming him as an associate of the band. “Bruce tells me you’re hoping to come ‘round now and again, at least while we’re in Europe,” he said. “This pass will get you into any venue we’re playing, and I assume you’ll share space with him if you’re staying over at any point.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. “Yes, and thank you.”</p>
<p>“Anytime, and I apologise for the attitude displayed by Jones,” Smallwood said. “I’ll be having a word with him later.” He made a show of imparting a great secret as he said, “Honestly, we’re quite happy to accommodate visits by significant others. We find the band members are much, much less inclined to get completely pissed and do stupid human tricks when their other halves are around. That makes the lives of us poor management types much easier.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed, then laughed harder when Emppu looked at the photo on the ID card and groaned. “Seriously, Bruce? Did you have to give them the picture Tuomas took right after Niki put those baby food streaks in my hair?”</p>
<p>“Would you have preferred the one I took of you wearing the hat from your Robin Hood costume?” Bruce countered. “You were mostly taking the pictures, so you weren’t in many of them.”</p>
<p>“Not really, no,” the little blond said with a sigh.</p>
<p>“If it makes you feel better, Emppu, Bruce showed us all of the pictures from the barbecue, so we know he was wearing just as much baby food as you were,” Adrian said. “And what was up with him making those faces in some of them? He said we should ask you.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned as he slung the lanyard over his head. “Oh, you mean none of you have tried salmiakki before? We Finns think it’s great, but I’m not sure Bruce agreed. I think I’m going to have to hit a shop while you’re at your signing session, so I can introduce all of you to it.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to see this,” Bruce laughed. “It wasn’t terrible, but it was weird.” He pulled out his wallet and handed his boyfriend some euros. “And if you’re buying sweets, would you pick up some of those chocolate bars, um, Fazerin Sininen, was it?” He was pretty sure he’d remembered the name of the milk chocolate bar and hoped he pronounced it correctly. “Hell, just grab an assortment. These blokes keep going on about Belgian chocolate, but I don’t think they’ve ever tried Finnish chocolate, so they’ve been missing out!”</p>
<p>Janick raised a brow. “You really think it’s that good?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Bruce said as they pulled up at the hotel. “I think it is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Passion and the Opera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following an afternoon of duty, Bruce and Emppu finally get some time alone to enjoy their reunion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smallwood and Jones went in to start the check-in process while the band and Emppu waited for the driver to unload the baggage before following the managers inside. Everyone got their room number and key card, with Bruce quietly slipping his to Emppu, then they took their stuff up to their rooms. </p>
<p>Emppu gave Bruce a soft, sweet kiss before they headed back downstairs. “I’ll be here waiting when you get back from the signing session,” he said. “And I’ll get that chocolate and stuff while you’re gone.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled and ran his hands through his boyfriend’s hair. “It’s a pity we do have that signing session, as I’d much rather spend the afternoon with you. But at least I’ll get some of that amazing chocolate out of the deal.” He stole another gentle kiss before stepping back with a sigh. “We’d better go before we get too distracted.”</p>
<p>They caught up with the others at the elevator, then the band climbed back on the bus to head to Hartwall Areena for the signing session while Emppu strolled to a shop up the road to load up on candy for everyone.</p>
<p>Meeting up with everyone in the hotel bar once they got back from the signing session, Emppu handed the bag of candy to Bruce and pulled out his camera to record everyone’s reactions to the salmiakki. To everyone’s surprise, Nicko decided he loved it, while the rest of them all made faces and coughed while eating it. Bruce broke up the different chocolate bars and passed samples of those around as well, which all of them appreciated.</p>
<p>As dinner hour approached, Adrian, Dave, and Janick decided to explore the area near the hotel and eat at whatever restaurant they liked the looks of. Steve and Nicko opted to simply hit the hotel’s dining room, while Bruce suggested to Emppu that ordering room service might be a good choice to avoid nosy fans interrupting their meal.</p>
<p>Steve didn’t entirely buy that excuse. “Oh sure, like you’re really that worried about fans,” he teased the couple. “Just remember, Bruce, you’re onstage tomorrow night. Make sure you don’t ‘overdo’ and ‘pull something while fencing’ tonight, mate.”</p>
<p>“Get stuffed, Harry,” a red-faced Bruce retorted while Nicko laughed. “I swear, everyone’s a bloody comedian these days,” he grumbled, slinging an arm over Emppu’s shoulders. “Let’s go figure out what we’re having and enjoy a peaceful meal without the laughing hyenas around.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. “Is it something about playing the bass regularly that makes them think they’re so funny?” he asked as they walked to the elevator. “Marko tends to be the stand-up comic of Nightwish, and Tero, he doubles as our bass and keyboard tech while we’re on the road and I’ve told you about some of the crazy shit he’s pulled.”</p>
<p>“Eh, Steve just likes taking the piss out of everyone,” Bruce said. “He, erm, didn’t just notice me walking a bit funny when he picked me up at the airport, he also noticed that I showed some discomfort when I sat down in the car. In fairness, I think he was genuinely concerned when he asked what I did to myself, but as soon as he figured out how I ended up hurting like that, I knew by the grin on his ugly mug that I’d be hearing about it again sooner or later.”</p>
<p>“Well, he does have a good point, that you don’t want to be sore heading onstage,” Emppu said as they entered their room and locked the door. “Not with the way you usually jump around.”</p>
<p>“I suppose,” Bruce said. He grabbed Emppu’s camera, setting it down carefully on a side table by the door. “How hungry are you?”</p>
<p>“Not very,” he said, a little breathlessly. “Not for food, anyway.” </p>
<p>“Good,” Bruce purred. “I have been looking forward to getting you alone from the moment I saw you in the airport.”</p>
<p>Emppu stalked the few steps towards his lover, naked desire in his blue eyes. “And now that you have me alone, kulta, what happens next?”</p>
<p>Bruce leaned closer. “Whatever feels good to us both,” he murmured before capturing Emppu’s lips with his own. Sliding his hands into the younger man’s back pockets, the singer pulled him closer, pressing their growing erections together.</p>
<p>Emppu’s hands slid up under Bruce’s shirt as he moaned, calloused fingers trailing upwards to tease the older man’s dark nipples into hard little points. He shifted his hips as his jeans grew uncomfortably tight.</p>
<p>Panting, Bruce broke the kiss long enough to hastily tug his lover’s shirt over his head. His own followed a moment later, then he pounced once more, his lips fastening on the spot where Emppu’s shoulder met his neck and sucking hard enough to leave a mark. </p>
<p>“Oh!” Emppu moaned once more, leaning into his lover for support as his knees trembled. He nuzzled Bruce’s ear, nibbling and licking at the spot just behind it which he knew drove the older man wild. “I want to make you very, very happy, kulta… tell me how you want me to do that.”</p>
<p>Bruce shivered, his breath catching as he inhaled that scent that was so uniquely Emppu. He lifted one hand, sinking his fingers into those silky blond locks as he shifted his attention to the other side of his lover’s neck. “You make me very, very happy just being here,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Emppu dropped one hand to stroke Bruce’s erection through his jeans. “Maybe, but I want tonight to be all about you, kulta,” he said, his breath hot on the singer’s neck. “Isn’t there a saying about the body being a temple? I want to worship yours.”</p>
<p>“You… you don’t…” Bruce’s words faded into a moan as Emppu squeezed the bulge in his jeans. “Oh God, Emppu…”</p>
<p>The guitarist eagerly attacked the fastenings of his lover’s jeans, pushing them down along with his briefs, freeing his throbbing cock from the confining fabric. Emppu dropped to his knees and flicked his tongue along Bruce’s length. “Tell me, kulta,” he murmured as he nuzzled the singer’s thighs. “Do you like this? Should I keep going?”</p>
<p>Bruce shuddered, his hands sinking into Emppu’s hair once more. “Please,” he moaned. “Feels so good… not sure I can last…”</p>
<p>“Don’t try,” Emppu breathed as he lapped up the pre-cum pearling at the tip of Bruce’s shaft. “I want this.” He slowly drew his lover’s cock fully into his mouth, his hands sliding up the singer’s thighs to caress his taut ass cheeks. Pulling back, he repeated the actions again and again.</p>
<p>“Emppu…” Bruce moaned. His hands tightened their grip in that silky blond hair as his hips jerked forward. He tried to hold still for his lover’s sake.</p>
<p>Emppu wasn’t having it. He pulled back long enough to say, “Fuck my mouth… if you want... I love… watching you… lose control...” He flicked his tongue lightly over the head of Bruce’s shaft before swallowing his length once again, moaning as his own cock twitched impatiently in his jeans.</p>
<p>Bruce stiffened and shuddered as the vibrations from his lover’s moans pushed him that much closer to the edge. His hips jerked forward again and again as he let the sensations take over and fucked Emppu’s mouth, feeling his climax building. “So close…” he choked out.</p>
<p>Moaning, Emppu fumbled his jeans open with one hand, the other still kneading his lover’s ass. Sucking harder, he could feel the insistent throbbing in the singer’s shaft. Bruce cried out once more, flooding his mouth with hot, salty liquid. He swallowed with another moan, barely wrapping his hand around his own cock before he exploded as well. He leaned his cheek against Bruce’s thigh as he tried to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Bruce slowly sank to his own knees, wrapping his arms around his lover and kissing him tenderly. He wasn’t sure how long they remained there, just content to hold one another, before a thought occurred to him and he started to chuckle.</p>
<p>“What?” Emppu asked.</p>
<p>“Us!” Bruce said, still laughing. “Look at us – there’s a perfectly good bed maybe two meters away, yet here we are on the floor beside the door instead.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. “But did you enjoy yourself?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You know I did, love. My foot’s starting to go numb, though, so we should probably think about moving,” Bruce said with a grin of his own. He attempted to get his feet under himself, only to discover that with his jeans askew around his ankles, he couldn’t balance properly when he tried to stand. </p>
<p>Emppu scrambled to his feet and pulled Bruce upright as well. “Are you going to pull those up or just take them off?”</p>
<p>“Take them off,” Bruce said, kicking off his shoes and then his jeans and briefs. “I think you’ve managed something new, coming in someone else’s pants,” he laughed as he picked up the briefs to show a rather large damp spot.</p>
<p>“Oops?” A red-faced Emppu laughed and shucked off his own jeans and underwear as well. He hadn’t actually paid attention to anything but the overwhelming pleasure at the time. “What can I say, you’re that hot to watch.”</p>
<p>Bruce blushed. “Thanks,” he mumbled. And then laughed again as his stomach growled.</p>
<p>“Sounds like it’s time to look at the room service menu,” Emppu chuckled. </p>
<p>“Probably a good thought.” Bruce looked at the menu and smiled in relief. “Oh good, it’s got English translations. What are you in the mood for?”</p>
<p>“Anything, I haven’t eaten since breakfast,” Emppu said. “Well, unless you count the chocolate from earlier.”</p>
<p>“Oh, this stew looks good,” Bruce said. “Kar… kar-yuh-lan-pas-tee? I butchered saying that, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Karjalanpaisti,” Emppu said with a smile. “You were close, and it’s very good. Two, then? It comes with rye bread and butter on the side, although I expect you can ask for different bread if you want.”</p>
<p>“Rye is fine. I’ve liked nearly everything I’ve tried here in Finland,” Bruce said.</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. “Nearly everything?”</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “I haven’t decided about the salmiakki quite yet. Will you call the order in? I’d rather not get the wrong thing by killing the pronunciation, or whatever.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Emppu agreed. “Tea with lemon and honey, right?”</p>
<p>“Please.”</p>
<p>Emppu phoned the order down, including coffee for himself. After that, he gave himself a quick wash before digging in his suitcase for a pair of sweatpants, which he tugged on. “If you really want to learn Finnish, I’ll help you. I’ve heard lots of people say it’s harder than most European languages, though.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled as he went to perform his own ablutions. “I’d at least like to learn a little,” he said. “Please and thank you and where is the loo; all the tourist phrases, you know?” He grabbed his own sweatpants and pulled them on while Emppu turned on the television and checked the local news for the weather report. “How badly will we freeze tomorrow?” he asked.</p>
<p>“You’ll be happy to know, it won’t snow tomorrow,” Emppu told his lover with a grin. “It should get up to 1 or 2 degrees, or so they claim.” Tilting his head, he asked, “Do you really dislike the cold so much?”</p>
<p>“Well… yes and no,” Bruce said. “It’s less the cold itself as the effects. I’ve reached an age where all my old injuries remind me that they happened, and the cold makes it worse. Sure, dressing properly for the weather helps, but I still end up achy if I’m outside in freezing weather for any length of time.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. “In that case, we might want to re-think that Lapland getaway we talked about. A balmy day in February, as we were considering, might reach as much as -6 in Rovaniemi and we were looking at places quite a bit farther north than that. Yes, I’d love to show you the Northern Lights, but not if you’re going to end up in pain while we’re watching them – and you probably would end up hurting to where you wouldn’t enjoy a dogsled ride or skiing or anything like that, either.”</p>
<p>“Well, there’s a difference between achy and in pain,” Bruce said. “If I’m bundled up well enough and not staying still for too long, I should be okay.” He chuckled and added, “And considering I’ve never skied, I imagine I’ll stay plenty warm just from falling on my arse and trying to get back up again every two minutes. Besides, once we’re back in our cabin and getting warmed up again, if I do end up hurting, maybe I could talk you into giving me a massage?”</p>
<p>“All you have to do is ask,” Emppu told him with a smile. “Not that I’ve given any massages before, but I’m sure I can figure it out. Are you sure you still want to make the trip?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure,” Bruce nodded. “A chance to see the Northern Lights while holding you in my arms? Maybe I’m crazy, but it sounds incredibly romantic to me.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed. “I don’t think you’re crazy… and it sounds incredibly romantic to me as well,” he said softly. </p>
<p>“Shall we go for completely romantic and try to book our trip over Valentine’s Day?” Bruce asked. “It’s mid-week, so hopefully most everyone else wanting a romantic weekend getaway will take theirs over an actual weekend, whether before or after Valentine’s Day itself, and leave more vacancies in the middle of the week.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a wonderful idea to me,” Emppu said with a smile. He started to say something else when a knock on the door interrupted. </p>
<p>“Room service,” a voice called.</p>
<p>Bruce, being closer, opened the door and accepted the loaded tray from the person who delivered it. “Thank you,” he said.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, sir. Just put the tray with the dishes outside the door for collection once you’re done,” the worker said before turning away.</p>
<p>Bruce nudged the door shut with his foot and carried the tray to the desk. Emppu dragged the room’s second chair over and as they savored the rich stew, the conversation turned to the schedule for the following day. </p>
<p>“What do you guys do when you’ve got time between sound check and when you have to be back before the show?” Emppu asked. “I like to try to go out and take pictures, but even with GPS, I’m not allowed to go out alone when there’s four hours or less, not since our first tour when everyone discovered how easily I get lost.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled. “Well, it depends on the weather and how long we have. I was hoping maybe you could show me a bit more of Helsinki. Or do you even get lost here?” he teased.</p>
<p>Emppu laughed and blew him a raspberry. “No, I don’t get lost here anymore,” he said. “And I’d be glad to show you around more. Just you, or will any of your bandmates want to come along?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Bruce shrugged. “We can certainly ask them if they’d like to come along. It’s not as if we’re going to sneak off for private time between soundcheck and showtime, after all. Mind, it’s a very tempting thought, but if I get you in bed, I won’t want to get out of it again, forget wanting to perform, so we’ll have to wait until after the show and the meet’n’greet for more alone time once we’re up tomorrow morning.”</p>
<p>“They’re certainly welcome, if they want to come along,” Emppu said, nodding. “It’s too bad the Fazer Visitor Center isn’t a little closer – it’s about half an hour, driving from here – because I bet all of you would like the tour. And the goodie bags they pass out. We could try, but I think between the drive time and the tour itself, we’d be cutting it awfully close getting back in time for pre-show prep.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that does sound tempting, but you’re right, it’s probably not the best of ideas in the time we’ll have. Adrian has a hellacious sweet tooth, and there’s no way there isn’t a shop as part of the tour,” Bruce said. “He’d end up delaying us getting out of there, while buying enough sweets to make himself sick for a week, and that’s over and above whatever comes in the goodie bags.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. “Oh, it gets worse. They offer free samples of things as part of the tour.”</p>
<p>Bruce grinned. “Well, maybe I can convince the bean-counters that the next time we play Helsinki, we need to have a week off after, so we can go do the Fazer tour without worrying that anyone will overdo the chocolate to the point of being too ill to perform.” He finished his tea and piled his dishes back on the tray. </p>
<p>Emppu stacked his dishes as well and then set the tray outside the door, locking it once he closed it again. “Let’s see if we can find anything worth watching for a bit, give dinner a chance to settle,” he suggested. “If all else fails, there’s always MTV.”</p>
<p>“No MTV!” Bruce said, pretending to shudder in horror. “If we watch MTV, they might show an old Maiden video, and I’m not sure I want to see myself in the mirror after seeing myself as I looked twenty years ago.”</p>
<p>“I don’t see why. I think you look better now than back then,” Emppu said.</p>
<p>Bruce moved the second chair back to its original position, concentrating on getting the feet back into the indents left in the carpet. “I don’t see how. Not that I was ever much to look at, but now I’m not much to look at with lines on my face.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Stranger in a Strange Land</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bruce admits to some insecurity, prompting Emppu to do the same, but to also offer reassurance using both Satu's advice and a bit of wisdom from his grandmother.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emppu frowned and tugged his boyfriend to the bed. “Never doubt that you’re beautiful, kulta,” he said firmly. “The beauty inside of you shines through on your face.”</p>
<p>“You and that sweet talk of yours,” Bruce said, still blushing but looking shyly pleased. </p>
<p>“I told you before, I’m no good at sweet talk,” Emppu countered. “I just tell the truth.”</p>
<p>“I don’t… I just…” Bruce stopped and took a deep breath. “I worry sometimes,” he admitted quietly. “You’re beautiful, you’re caring, and you’re so young… sometimes I wonder what you could possibly see in an old bloke like me. I’m nothing special.”</p>
<p>Emppu reached out to take his lover’s hands. “You are special, Bruce. I’m not the best with words, never have been, even in Finnish, so I apologize if I sound dumb here, but… what drew me to you from the first, was the… the wisdom and innocence in your eyes. Not lack of experience, but… haavoittuvia... vulnerable? Sensitive, maybe. You still feel things, even if you have been in this crazy business for so long. You don’t shut people out or use them like toys, and you don’t hide in a bottle. You care and I could see that, and I wanted – needed – someone who cared.”</p>
<p>”I’m not perfect, though,” Bruce said. ”I can be stubborn as hell, usually over stupid shite, and I can be a complete arse when things annoy me. I worry that you have me on a pedestal, and that you’ll end up disgusted when you see the real me.” He looked down at their clasped hands, shoulders hunching in defensively as if expecting a blow.</p>
<p>”Oh, Bruce,” Emppu said softly. ”I might be younger than you, but I’m not a kid. I’m not looking for perfection. Why would I, when I’m far from perfect myself? I worry that I’ll drive you crazy with my forgetfulness, or that you’ll be ashamed of me because I was a poor student who barely managed to graduate from high school, when you’ve been through university.” He looked down as well. ”I worry that you’ll decide that being with someone in another band is too difficult because of all the separations,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. ”You might have been a poor student, but you’ve also said it’s likely you have ADHD and never had help for it. Making it through school at all is something to be proud of – and being a poor student doesn’t equate to being stupid. You’re certainly smart enough to speak fluent English along with Finnish – I can’t speak any other languages fluently.” He paused and added, ”And you’re not the only one worried about the separations, you know.”</p>
<p>”I asked Satu how she and Jukka managed all these years,” Emppu said. ”She told me that the two most important things in our situation are communication and trust. That I need to be able to talk to you about anything, no matter how uncomfortable the topic might be. That I need to trust in your honesty and to be honest and trustworthy in return.”</p>
<p>”She’s not wrong,” Bruce said softly. ”Paddy had... issues... with trusting me. It didn’t matter if I was on tour or flying commercially, if I wasn’t home, she was convinced I was cheating. I got to where I couldn’t live with her suspicion and accusations, especially when she hired a private investigator to keep tabs on me and then didn’t believe him when he didn’t find anything.” He gave a bitter laugh. ”I understood the insecurity back before I left the band, but commercial airline pilots don’t exactly have groupies chasing them.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. ”I wouldn’t have asked what happened between you, but I wondered sometimes,” he admitted. ”Satu told me that we both would have to trust but also not let imagination take over. We both know what temptations are out there, but I know I mostly stopped being tempted several years ago, and that was without having anyone special in my life. Now that I do have someone special in my life, I have even less reason to be tempted.”</p>
<p>”I believe you, I really do. But it’s hard not to think... I mean, I am so much older... why would you want to stick with me when you could have anyone you wanted?” Bruce said softly.</p>
<p>”I don’t want just anyone, I want you, because you care about me,” Emppu said, his voice low but intense. ”Not the guitarist for Nightwish, but me, Emppu. Erno Matti Juhani Vuorinen. You didn’t know who I was at the party; I was just the man in the Robin Hood costume, but you trusted me enough to go with me when I asked, yes?”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded. ”Well, yes. But...”</p>
<p>Emppu laid a gentle finger against Bruce’s lips. ”But nothing. I didn’t know you. You didn’t know me. It didn’t matter. What mattered was that we felt something for each other, even if we were both foolish enough to try to walk away again. You trusted me that night, trusted that I wasn’t some groupie looking to add another name to my list of famous people I fucked. You trusted that I wanted to be with you, the man in the Sir Lancelot costume, and not the singer of Iron Maiden. And I’m damn grateful you did.”</p>
<p>Bruce finally looked up at his boyfriend, his deep amber eyes showing both fear and hope. ”It... it really doesn’t bother you that I’m old enough to be your father? That you’re closer in age to all three of my kids than you are to me?”</p>
<p>”No, it doesn’t bother me. Why should it?” Emppu asked. ”As my grandmother used to say, how old would you be if you didn’t know how old you are? I don’t see a number when I look at you, Bruce, I see a warm and caring man who’s been hurt before but who isn’t yet too cynical to trust anyone. A man who took a chance on me.”</p>
<p>”I suspect your grandmother was a very wise woman,” Bruce said. ”I’m sorry for being so...”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. ”Never apologize for your feelings,” he said firmly. ”That’s something else that Mummo used to say. I think too, this is part of what Satu meant when she told me we have to be able to talk about anything, no matter how uncomfortable it is. Also, I think the insecurities we both have are a little worse right now, because our relationship is so new, yet we can’t be together much of the time because of our work.”</p>
<p>”I think you’re right about that last part,” Bruce agreed. ”When we’re apart, that’s when I really start worrying, wondering why you’d want to be with me.” He grinned a bit, adding, ”Like when you get a dog or cat, and it freaks out at first when you go to the loo and tries to follow you in, because it’s certain that if you go away, you won’t come back. I only just got used to you being there, then I had to go to London and you weren’t there where I could see you anymore, so the stupid animal part of me got convinced you wouldn’t be back. I think that’s why cuddling your shirt helped me sleep; the scent convinced that part that you couldn’t be too far away.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed but smiled. ”I’m glad it got mixed in with your clothes, then, kulta.” He gave Bruce a quick kiss and hopped off the bed. Darting to his suitcase, he pulled out a couple of large food storage bags, the kind with the zip closures. He picked up his shirt from where it had landed earlier and rubbed it over his chest before folding it and sliding it into one of the bags. He sealed it and handed it to Bruce as he crawled back onto the bed. ”So, there’s one for you, and tomorrow night I’ll bag up the shirt I’m wearing as well. Keep one sealed up until you start losing the scent on the first one, and hopefully you’ll have my scent to sleep with until I meet up with you in Zurich.”</p>
<p>Bruce took the bagged shirt, setting it on the nightstand before pulling his boyfriend into his arms. ”Thank you, love,” he murmured. Deciding a change of subject was in order, he asked, ”What do you think Luna might like for Christmas, that won’t be too over the top, coming from me or us? Because I do want to do something for her, both for her acceptance of me and for her trying to make you feel better.”</p>
<p>”Good question,” Emppu said with a chuckle. ”I suppose I could check with Jukka or Satu? I know Luna loves her stuffed animal collection, but I’m not sure what else would be good. Well, Moomins, but I think they already have all the videos, because Jukka loves them too.”</p>
<p>Bruce chuckled at that. ”Well, if they are missing any, we can add them to the list. Oh! Do you know if there are any Build-a-Bear shops around here?”</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. ”I’ve never heard of that, so I don’t think so.”</p>
<p>”Oh, they’re a chain based out of the States, where people go and make their own teddy bears and other stuffed animals... they have bins of un-stuffed animals and you go ’round to different stations and stuff the things, you can put in a sound button and even make your own recorded message, buy cutsey outfits and all that,” Bruce explained. ”There are a few in London. I made one for Kia when she was six; she was very into fairy princesses and all that back then, so I did one up with a sparkly dress, magic wand, crown, and even butterfly wings that tied on. Think we scared the shop assistants half to death, as the whole bloody band thought it would be funny to come along and watch me make the thing. So, yeah, this whole shop is more than a bit twee, it’s full of mums trying to herd their kids through, and here come six aging rockers, leather jackets, long hair, and all, poking ’round the place as if it was a zoo.” He chuckled at the memory. ”At least they all bought something to hopefully make up for scaring the help, and Kia ended up with six different looks for her bear – the fairy princess bit I did, then Steve naturally picked out a West Ham kit, Dave chose a flying ace outfit, Ade went with basic jeans and t-shirt, Janick got a ballet dress and shoes, and Nicko picked wellies and a mack. Kia still has the bear, in fact.”</p>
<p>”Too bad there isn’t one around here, then,” Emppu said. ”That does sound like something Luna would like, although she’s not so much a fairy princess type of girl, at least not so far.”</p>
<p>”Think she’d mind her Christmas present being a couple of days late?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>”Of course not,”Emppu said. ”Why?”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. ”I think I just planned a day out in London for us,” he said. ”We can go to Build-a-Bear when you’re visiting, and then I can fly us to Finland myself so we can go right to Joensuu to visit and give her whatever we end up getting, maybe staying a night there and then right back to London for the rest of my tour break.”</p>
<p>Emppu’s eyes widened. ”Seriously? How... I know you fly, but... the cost...”</p>
<p>”Don’t worry about it, love,” Bruce said. ”Yes, it will cost a bit more than commercial tickets would, but I still do fly charters for an airline in between tours, so I’ll get an employee discount on a trip of my own. Honestly, if there’s a plane just coming back from a refitting, it needs to have a shakedown flight before it can go back into rotation with the fleet, so I might even be able to get the plane free of charge if there’s one due back in from the shop around when we want to make the trip.” He smiled and added, ”Plus, think of the time we’ll save, not having to show up at the airport three hours before flight time and not having to change planes in Helsinki.”</p>
<p>”All right, if you’re sure,” Emppu agreed.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled. ”Mind, we’ll still have to be at the airport an hour or so before takeoff, so I can do the preflight checks and all that. But none of the usual shite that goes along with commercial flights.”</p>
<p>Emppu just smiled and shifted to rest his head on Bruce’s shoulder. ”I’ve never been on a charter flight. We did have one overseas trip that sort of felt like one, though. Somehow, through pure chance, whoever scheduled that leg of our trip picked what must have been the least-booked flight ever for that particular airline. I think there were two passengers on that plane that weren’t in the band or crew, and at that, the plane was so empty that we all had a row to ourselves and there was still room to spare.” He chuckled, adding, ”I think the two other people on that flight were more than a little scared of us. But Tuomas and Ewo convinced Tero to behave for a change, and honestly, most of us just wanted to sleep if we could.”</p>
<p>Bruce kissed the top of Emppu’s head. ”Yeah, I hear you on that one.” </p>
<p>Emppu picked up the remote and clicked around for a bit, finally settling on the movie War of the Worlds on one or another of the cable movie channels, which they watched in comfortable silence. When it ended, he turned off the tv.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Walking in the Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an enjoyable night with Bruce, Emppu joins Iron Maiden at their soundcheck, where Steve and Bruce talk him into appearing onstage for a song that evening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>”How tired are you?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>”Not very,” Emppu said with a grin. ”Why? Did you want to try to find somewhere to go fencing at this hour? Steve did warn you not to overdo or pull anything before the show.” The mischievous look in his eyes belied the innocent expression on his face.</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. ”You goof,” he said affectionately. ”I’ll admit to thinking of a bit of exercise, but nothing involving foils or parrying.” His own eyes danced with amusement as he added, ”I suppose there might be grappling of a sort involved, though.”</p>
<p>”Oh? Do you think you can take me, kulta?” Emppu asked, licking his lips.</p>
<p>”Actually...” Bruce suddenly moved, shifting to straddle his lover’s lap. ”I not only think I can take you, I think you’ll like it.” He slid his hands up Emppu’s torso as he leaned in and captured the smaller man’s lips in a burning kiss.</p>
<p>Emppu gave a soft sound of pleasure, tasting a hint of honey and lemon on Bruce’s lips as their tongues vied for dominance. He wrapped his arms around the older man, pulling him closer as he melted into that kiss.</p>
<p>Bruce broke the kiss, panting lightly, and turned his attention to nibbling the younger man’s ear. ”So, am I right? You’ll like it when I take you?” he murmured.</p>
<p>”You know I will,” Emppu breathed, shifting his hips to let Bruce feel his body’s unmistakable approval of the singer’s actions. He tilted his head to trail kisses along the older man’s jawline and down his neck. </p>
<p>”Good,” Bruce purred. ”I think we might be overdressed, though.” He broke away long enough to peel off his sweatpants and then Emppu’s before sliding his hands almost reverently along the little blond’s body from his knees to his shoulders. ”You are so beautiful.”</p>
<p>Emppu blushed. ”You don’t have to flatter me into bed, you know,” he murmured. He lifted one hand to explore Bruce’s chest, his thumb teasing at one nipple as his other hand reached for the bedside table, groping for the bottle of lubricant he’d dropped in the drawer earlier that day. </p>
<p>”I know,” Bruce said with a smile. ”But it’s fun to see you blush like that.”</p>
<p>”Oh, fuck you,” Emppu said, laughing even as he blushed a deeper shade of red.</p>
<p>”No, tonight I’m going to fuck you,” Bruce said, his voice pitched low and almost demanding. He took the lube from Emppu and coated his fingers. ”But you can fuck me tomorrow,” he purred as he leaned down to kiss his boyfriend deeply once more and his slicked fingers probed gently between the younger man’s arse cheeks.</p>
<p>Emppu moaned softly into that kiss, rolling his hips up to give his lover better access and hooking his ankles over Bruce’s shoulders. One hand caressed the older man’s bicep while the other continued to explore that muscular chest.</p>
<p>Bruce gently slid one finger into his lover’s tight hole, giving a soft moan of his own at Emppu’s eager response. He smiled when the blond gasped; he’d managed to find the sweet spot. Moving back slightly, he trailed kisses down Emppu’s torso, then teasingly flicked his tongue over the head of the younger man’s dick as he added a second finger.</p>
<p>”Vittu, Bruce!” Emppu arched up, his hips writhing eagerly on those questing fingers. ”Niin hyvä...”</p>
<p>”Easy, love,” Bruce murmured. ”We’ve got all night.” He gave one more teasing lick before his lips wandered back up Emppu’s torso to suck lightly at his neck. </p>
<p>Emppu made a sound that was equal parts pleasure and frustration. ”Kiusaaja,” he breathed as he nuzzled Bruce’s ear. ”Tease.”</p>
<p>”And you love every minute of it,” Bruce countered as he worked in a third finger and flexed.</p>
<p>”Totta!” Emppu gasped, arching up once more as his lover turned his attention to the other side of his neck. ”Bruce... tarvitsen sinua!” He tried to pull the older man closer but couldn’t get any leverage with his legs still propped on Bruce’s shoulders. ”Älä pakota minua odottamaan!”</p>
<p>Bruce gave a soft moan of his own as Emppu attempted to tug him down. He adored it when the blond’s desire overwhelmed his ability to speak English. Slowly withdrawing his fingers, he coated his shaft with the lube and slowly pressed into the tight heat of his lover’s body. He wrapped his still-slicked hand around Emppu’s cock, rubbing his thumb over the head and teasing at the slit, causing the little blond to cry out his name. He leaned forward to capture Emppu’s lips in a fiery kiss as he worked his hips in a slow, steady rhythm.</p>
<p>Emppu moaned into Bruce’s mouth, rocking his hips up to meet each slow thrust, shuddering in pleasure as every stroke hit his sweet spot. He lifted one hand, sinking hs fingers into his lover’s tousled hair.</p>
<p>Bruce slid his lips from Emppu’s mouth to his ear. ”Do you want more?” he whispered, giving his hips a little snap forward.</p>
<p>”Joo... enemmän...” Emppu gasped out, nodding. His cock twitched in Bruce’s hand, pre-cum adding to the lubricant already coating the man’s fingers. </p>
<p>”Oh, so good...” Bruce moaned, his movements growing faster and harder with each passing moment. ”So beautiful...” He shifted his angle slightly, feeling his climax building and wanting to bring his lover off first.</p>
<p>Emppu shuddered, the constant pressure on his sweet spot sending him to the point of no return. His cock throbbed as Bruce ran his thumb over the vein on the underside. ”Bruce... vittu!” he gasped, his vision blurring as ropes of pearly white shot through his lover’s fingers to pool on his stomach.</p>
<p>At nearly the same moment, Bruce stiffened and lunged forward once more, spilling his load deep in the heat of his lover’s passage with an inarticulate cry. He stayed there for a long moment, until the spasms subsided and he could breathe freely once more. Feeling Emppu’s legs shaking, he carefully pulled away, letting the younger man stretch out once more. He smiled as he cuddled up against the guitarist. ”You so own me right now, Mister Vuorinen,” he murmured.</p>
<p>”Keskinäinen omistus, herra Dickinson,” Emppu answered with that sweet smile that always made Bruce’s heart give a little lurch. ”Uh... we own each other, I think.” He chuckled a little. ”And yes, sex with you makes me forget English, I know.” He wrapped one arm around the older man, rubbing his shoulder gently. </p>
<p>Bruce wasn’t sure how long the two of them lay there in comfortable silence, just enjoying the warmth and closeness, but eventually the room’s phone rang, breaking the peace. He grumbled a few choice phrases as he rolled over to answer.</p>
<p>”Bruce, it’s Rod,” the manager said. ”Just letting you know that all of you have been set up with 8:00 wakeup calls, and that Emppu’s welcome to come along for everything on the schedule tomorrow. Try not to stay up too late.”</p>
<p>”Yeah, okay, thanks,” Bruce said before hanging up. A glance at the clock showed it was about 21:30, so they could still get drinks and a snack if they wanted one. He rolled back over and gave Emppu a light kiss. ”That was Smallwood, letting me know what time we’ll need to be up in the morning, and also that you’re welcome to spend the whole day with us.”</p>
<p>”That’s good to know. What time do they want us up?” Emppu asked. </p>
<p>”8:00,” Bruce replied. ”Ade and Nicko are, well, pretty much the way Marko was at Jukka’s before his coffee. Smallwood tries to get us moving at least two hours before we need to be anywhere, just to make sure they have enough time to have coffee and wake up properly. The exception to that rule, of course, is when we’ve got to get on the bus and hit the road, but all they have to do is make it from their rooms to the bus, then they can crawl into their bunks and go back to sleep until they wake up on their own.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded. ”That makes sense. I ought to suggest that to Ewo, see if that makes a difference with Marko when we go back on the road.” He stretched and grimaced a bit, feeling the pull where the residue of their earlier activity had dried on his skin. ”Hyi, I need to clean up before sleeping.”</p>
<p>”I should as well. Care to share the shower? I can wash your back for you,” Bruce suggested.</p>
<p>”I’d like that,” Emppu said. ”And I can wash yours.”</p>
<p>Bruce rolled out of bed and offered Emppu a hand up. The little guitarist accepted that hand with a smile, especially when he discovered his legs were still a bit wobbly. Bruce grinned and asked, ”Want me to carry you?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”And pull something like Steve warned you not to?” he asked. ”I know you’re strong and I’m small, but not that small.”</p>
<p>”Fair enough,” Bruce said, conceding the point. He did keep an arm around his lover as they entered the bathroom and took charge of setting the water temperature and all that before lifting Emppu into the tub and then climbing in himself. He took charge of washing the smaller man, in part because Emppu was still a little unsteady on his feet but also taking pleasure in simply lavishing care on him. When the blond tried to protest, Bruce silenced him with a kiss. ”You can do it for me tomorrow night, as I have every intention of being in your position from earlier, once we’re back here after the show,” he said. ”Please let me do this for you?”</p>
<p>”You’re far too good to me, kulta,” Emppu said, acquiescing with a soft smile. He had to admit, he liked how it made him feel, that Bruce cared enough to want to see to his comfort.</p>
<p>Deciding to just turn in early, they slid into bed and dozed off with their arms around each other and contented smiles on their faces.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>In the morning, they met up with the rest of Iron Maiden at the hotel buffet. Steve jokingly ordered Bruce to walk around their table, to make sure he hadn’t injured himself overnight, to which the singer replied with a good-natured two-finger salute. </p>
<p>Then the buffet caught Bruce’s attention and he actually bounced eagerly when he saw a server carrying out a platter of Karelian pies and egg butter. ”You blokes have to try these,” he told his bandmates enthusiastically. ”We had them at Jukka’s place and they’re so good!”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled. ”They are good, although Satu’s were probably better than these will be. Then again, she’s married to my oldest friend, so I’m probably biased.” He went ahead and grabbed himself a couple along with some yogurt with peaches and a bowl of porridge topped with strawberry jam.</p>
<p>Bruce got himself a similar meal, replacing the porridge with toast and adding a banana to slice into his yogurt.</p>
<p>Steve looked from the couple’s meals to the close approximations of full English breakfasts in front of the rest of the band and rolled his eyes. ”I mighta known you’d find yourself a bloke as into that healthy shite as you are, Bruce,” he teased.</p>
<p>”Eating healthy does wonders for endurance,” Bruce said blandly. He took a bite of his Karelian pie and smiled. ”And I still think you lot should try these.”</p>
<p>”Who are you and where’d you stow the real Bruce?” Steve laughed. ”You’re never in this good of a mood this early!”</p>
<p>Emppu put on his best innocent expression. ”I assure you that’s the real Bruce,” he told Steve. ”As to his good mood, do you reeeeally want the answer to that?” He followed his question by sucking yogurt from his spoon as if it was a lollipop.</p>
<p>Steve’s fork clattered to the table as he stared at the little guitarist in shock while Dave, Janick, and Bruce all cracked up laughing. ”Erm, right, just forget I asked, then,” the bassist said sheepishly. ”I deserved that.” He picked up his fork and turned his attention back to his meal, but after a moment he looked at Emppu and said, ”You seemed the quietest of the lot when I met your band those years back. Where’d all that cheek come from?”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. ”I’ve always had it,” he said. ”Finns are terrible at small talk, though, unless we’re pretty deep into a bottle. We hadn’t yet had time to start drinking properly after our set when you met us that time. Also, I was shy of meeting a musical legend back then, unlike yesterday when I was meeting my boyfriend’s bandmates, you know?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, I think I do,” Steve said with a nod and a smile. ”So what do you think of us, now you’ve had a proper look at us all?”</p>
<p>”I think you’re good people,” Emppu said. ”I look forward to spending more time with you all and getting to know you better.”</p>
<p>Dave grinned. ”Are you that diplomatic, or did Bruce not whinge about us to you yet?”</p>
<p>”Probably a little of both,” Emppu said with a chuckle. ”He’s mentioned that there are a few, uh, strong personalities within the band, that can clash on occasion. He even admits to being one of them.”</p>
<p>”Bloody hell, you’ve got the man whipped, don’t you?” Steve goggled. ”Never thought I’d see the day our Bruce would admit he’s even partly at fault for some for some of the dustups we’ve had over the years.”</p>
<p>Janick laughed and pointed a finger at Bruce. ”I like your lad,” he said. ”Don’t fuck up, yeah? He keeps your mind on him, then you’re too busy to get into it with Harry so often. Plus I never saw anyone get one over on our Harry like that before! What other tricks you got up your sleeve, Emppu?”</p>
<p>The little blond blushed and shrugged as he paused to work out Janick’s question. ”No tricks, really. Or do you count that I play a mean game of Uno on our bus?”</p>
<p>Even Adrian and Nicko laughed at that along with everyone else. ”Uno, huh? I haven’t played that in years,” Janick said. ”But be sure to bring a deck when you come out to meet us in Zurich, we can get a game or three going on the way to Stuttgart.”</p>
<p>”Should I also bring the marked cups for the drinks?” Emppu asked with a grin. ”When Nightwish plays Uno on the bus, the loser of each round drinks, so we have cups marked to keep the drinks even. You know, drink this much if you want beer, but only this much if you prefer vodka.” He held his fingers against his coffee cup to indicate the difference in volume of the two drinks he named.</p>
<p>Steve shook his head. ”Nah, mate, we’re getting too old to drink like that before a show. After one, maybe, but not before. Besides, I’ve heard tales from Marko. You Finns can outdrink anyone but the Russians, yeah?”</p>
<p>”I don’t know, I never did any serious drinking with Russians,” Emppu said. ”Anyway, I do judo, so I try not to drink too much most of the time, so I stay healthy even though I don’t compete anymore. And Bruce taught me the basics of fencing, so I do that now sometimes as well.”</p>
<p>”I bloody knew it from those healthy breakfasts,” Steve laughed. ”I play footie and tennis when I can, but nothing close to the same skill level of Bruce waving his sword about. No wonder you two ended up together, you’re both bloody competitive. Now I really look forward to your visits, just so he’ll quit badgering one of us to gear up and let him stab at us.”</p>
<p>”I’ll have you know, Emppu’s taught me a bit of judo as well,” Bruce said. ”And you’ll be pleased to know I can practise my judo katas without involving any of you lot.”</p>
<p>The other five members of Iron Maiden moved almost in unison to pretend to wipe sweat from their foreheads while giving melodramatic sighs of relief, causing Emppu to snicker.</p>
<p>”Hmph!” Bruce put his nose in the air with a petulant pout, but couldn’t hold the pose for more than a few seconds before he also started laughing.</p>
<p>Smallwood, trailed by an annoyed-looking Jones, strode up to the group. ”All right, you lot, finish up so we can get to Hartwall for the interviews and soundcheck. We need to be on the bus in twenty minutes, so you’ve got time to run up to your rooms for anything you might want to bring along.”</p>
<p>”Do you have your guitars, Emppu?” Steve asked. ”We want you to run through a song or two with us, as I said yesterday.”</p>
<p>”I’ll grab them and meet you in the lobby,” Emppu said, glad they’d chosen to sit at a table rather than a booth. It didn’t take him long to run up to the room and collect his guitars along with his and Bruce’s coats, and he made it back to the lobby before the rest of them left the dining room. As they emerged, he smiled at his boyfriend. ”I got your coat while I was upstairs, Bruce, so you don’t have to go back up,” he said, handing the coat over.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled and gave him a swift peck on the cheek. ”Thanks, love,” he said, putting the coat on and glancing out the front door to see if the bus had pulled up yet. ”Hard to believe the sun only just came up while we were eating,” he commented.</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”Be glad you won’t tour in Lapland,” he said. ”In some places there, the sun set a few days ago and won’t rise again until the middle of January. Of course, if you ever go to Lappi in the summer, there will be a few weeks in which the sun will never set.”</p>
<p>”And here I used to think Scotland had it bad,” Bruce said with a chuckle. ”I know it’s going to be dark most of the day when we go there on holiday, but that’s different from going there to perform. </p>
<p>”True enough,” Emppu said as Dave and Janick joined them. </p>
<p>Dave jokingly picked up a lock of Emppu’s hair and pouted. ”I think I’m officially jealous. I don’t think I ever got my hair such a perfect shade of blond, not even back in the 80s. What do you use?”</p>
<p>”Nothing,” Emppu said. ”That’s all real. It’s actually a bit darker than it used to be, but not by much.”</p>
<p>”Bloody hell, I really am jealous now,” Dave said, grinning.</p>
<p>Bruce laughed and swatted lightly at Dave’s hand, still holding Emppu’s hair. ”Do I also have to be jealous?” he teased. ”Kindly stop trying to chat up my boyfriend, Dave.”</p>
<p>Steve, Adrian, and Nicko walked up in time to hear that and started laughing. ”Is Dave flirting again?” Adrian asked with a teasing grin.</p>
<p>”Nah, mate, just looking for hair care tips,” Dave answered with a laugh of his own as he dropped his hand. ”I’d have killed for such gorgeous colour back in the day, and worse, his isn’t even bleached!”</p>
<p>”Here’s the bus,” Steve said as Adrian laughed.</p>
<p>They exited the hotel and climbed aboard with Smallwood and Jones bringing up the rear. Smallwood went over the details of the upcoming interview session during the drive to Hartwall Areena. He asked if Emppu wanted to be involved, but the Nightwish guitarist declined, feeling that if he did, the focus of the interview would end up on his relationship with Bruce rather than on Iron Maiden. He did agree to a few pictures of himself together with the band at the soundcheck, though.</p>
<p>At Hartwall Areena, Iron Maiden followed Smallwood to the conference room where the interviews would take place, while Emppu headed to the backstage area to meet the guitar techs. He thought he spotted Jones hovering around the edges of the area the techs were working in, but shrugged it off as the man being unnecessarily paranoid about his presence. Smallwood had indicated that visits by girlfriends and wives happened on a fairly regular basis, but it occurred to Emppu that none of them were in other bands. Maybe Jones thought he was out to sabotage Iron Maiden’s show somehow; break the wireless transmitters or steal some guitars or something.</p>
<p>Dismissing the unpleasant assistant manager from his mind, Emppu tuned his own guitars while the techs worked, a couple of them pausing by turns to come over and check out his custom ESP EV-1 guitars and compare them to the custom Fender Stratocasters that all three of Maiden’s guitarists played. All of Iron Maiden’s guitars used E-standard tuning, so they found it interesting that he had his white guitar tuned to E-standard, while the purple one was tuned to D-standard, and that the tuning and the color were the only differences between the two. And that the main reason for the color difference was to prevent getting the two mixed up when they were racked at the same time.</p>
<p>An hour or so later, the guitar techs had finished their assigned tasks and had also gotten Emppu set up with battery packs and transmitters since they knew he was expected to play during soundcheck. About that time, Nicko showed up backstage.</p>
<p>”Oi, Jones,” he called to the assistant manager, still lurking near the bass tech’s station. ”Smallwood’s been looking for you.”</p>
<p>Jones frowned but gave a curt nod and left, shooting a disdainful look in Emppu’s direction as he did so. </p>
<p>Nicko caught the glance and looked puzzled. ”What the bloody hell crawled up his arse?” he asked. </p>
<p>Emppu shrugged. ”I think just homophobia. Just ignore him, it makes life easier. Are the others coming?”</p>
<p>”Yeah, they’ll be along in a bit,” Nicko said. ”Drummers hardly ever get any love from the media, so I’m nearly always the first one done with interviews.”</p>
<p>”In Nightwish, I probably get the least media love,” Emppu said with a laugh. ”Even Jukka gets asked more questions than I do. But then again, he’s got that whole rakish pirate thing going on, where I’m just the quiet little guy. But yes, most of the media talks to Tuomas as the man behind the band, or to Marko as one of the singers. I assume our new singer will get plenty of attention as well, once she’s announced.”</p>
<p>Nicko nodded. ”Sounds about right. Our Harry is the bloke in charge for us, and of course Bruce as the front man. Dave probably gets the most attention of our guitar trio as he’s the only one who’s been around from the beginning, but all three of them together probably don’t get as much coverage as either Bruce or Steve. So, what do you think of our setup, then?”</p>
<p>They fell into a conversation about the stage and the equipment, soon joined by the Maiden guitarists arriving en mass. At that point, Nicko settled in behind his kit and he and the four guitarists started getting warmed up, taking turns at playing riffs from anything that wasn’t an Iron Maiden song. Janick got the biggest laugh out of the group by launching into Nightwish’s Slaying the Dreamer when it came his turn, causing Emppu to blush.</p>
<p>Steven and Bruce finally joined them, both looking less than pleased, but putting on their professional faces to get the soundcheck properly started. Emppu retreated to the wings so the members of the band could work out their spacing and timing. After a couple of songs, Steve waved him onstage. </p>
<p>”Look, mate, I know you said you’d rather not guest in on our first show, but after what happened in there... and yeah, we’ll tell you about it when we’re done here... I think it might be a good idea if you do appear tonight,” the bassist said. ”Think you can handle rhythm for The Trooper? I know you know the basic riff, since I saw you play it on the dvd in summer.”</p>
<p>Emppu glanced around at the others, who all gave encouraging smiles and glances. He took a deep breath and nodded. ”Yeah, I can do that okay, I assume we’ll run through it now?”</p>
<p>Steve nodded. ”Yeah. Bruce’ll be up on the bridge waving his flag while singing, and I want you to be right out in the middle of the rest of us. We all move around quite a bit, but I’ve seen your shows and I know you’re the one who does the most stage-wandering in Nightwish, so I expect you’ll be able to slot yourself in with the rest of us all right. Bruce, you got his intro worked out?”</p>
<p>”Yeah,” Bruce said. ”it’ll be along the lines of, ’We try to make friends wherever we travel, and we’ve made some good ones here in Finland. In fact, we’d like to invite one of those local friends out on stage with us tonight... Hartwall Areena, scream for your own Emppu Vuorinen!’ And then you’ll come out onstage and I’ll say something like, ’And when you’re at war with Russia, it’s always good to have Finland on your side!’ and then you all start playing.”</p>
<p>”Okay, let’s try this,” Emppu said. ”Which side do you want me waiting on?”</p>
<p>”You generally come in from stage left, yeah?” Steve asked. ”Tuomas has his keyboard rig to stage right for your shows, so why don’t you wait at stage left so you’re coming in from where you’re used to. Then when Bruce introduces you, come out directly to the middle, between me and Ade.”</p>
<p>Emppu nodded and retreated to the stage-left wings while the rest of them figured out approximately where they’d be. Bruce introduced him and he strode out with a spring in his step, grinning as Steve and the three guitarists greeted him with high-fives and fist bumps. Then Bruce did his song intro and they launched into the opening riff. </p>
<p>The Trooper being something Emppu played quite often in the past, he settled into it easily enough; it had been one of the first songs he’d learned to play as a kid, so even the first run-through went fairly smoothly. They did play through two more times before Steve declared himself satisfied, but all of them felt confident that they’d be fine during the show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Blood Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve and Bruce tell Emppu of the potentially damaging rumors that led to their decision to ask him to join them onstage that night, and all of Maiden rallies together in an effort to discredit said rumors.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By then, they were all more than ready for a meal. Smallwood met them backstage as they all returned to their respective techs to put up their instruments, with Steve telling Emppu to leave his guitars with his bass tech, simply as the man had the fewest pieces to look after. The manager, shadowed by a scowling Jones, looked irritated as he flagged them down. </p>
<p>”I know the original plan was for you to go wherever you felt like as long as you got back here in time for the pre-show prep,” the manager said, ”but after what happened earlier, I’d like all seven of you to eat together, preferably somewhere that you’ll be seen to all be getting along.”</p>
<p>Emppu raised a brow; whatever happened during the interview must have been worrisome. ”What sort of food do you all like?” he asked. ”Is anyone vegetarian, or anything like that?”</p>
<p>They all shook their heads. ”Nah, we’re pretty much good with anything,” Dave said. ”We’re all meat and potatoes kind of blokes.”</p>
<p>”All right, I can think of a couple of places that should work,” Emppu said. </p>
<p>He described them both and Smallwood decreed they go to the larger place and herded them all out to the bus. Emppu gave the address to the driver, who entered it into the GPS. A short ride later, they arrived and headed inside. Jones had a few hushed and obviously angry words with Smallwood and headed directly for the bar instead of sitting with the rest of them. The manager frowned but let him go.</p>
<p>Their server came around and passed out menus while taking drink orders and for a few minutes Emppu fielded questions from half the band as to what this or that dish was. He flashed Smallwood an apologetic smile. ”Sorry,” he said. ”I didn’t think about the menus here not being in English.”</p>
<p>The manager grinned back. ”Eh, it’s fine. At least since you’re with us, we’re none of us ordering blindly. Not that anything here seems to be worrisome, mind, but there have been some places... well, if you ever tour the smaller Asian countries, or most of North Africa, let’s just say you want to make sure you’ve got someone you trust telling you what’s what on the menus there.”</p>
<p>The server returned with their drinks and took their orders, then Bruce slid over a little and took his boyfriend’s hand. ”I’m sure you’re wondering what all this is about,” he said. ”Us deciding to pull you onstage tonight, plus this group lunch and all. It seems that rumors have gone ’round that Iron Maiden is looking to throw me out, for taking up with you.”</p>
<p>”Seriously?” Emppu asked. ”I can’t believe I haven’t heard about this before. I mean, yeah, I was at my folks’ place for the last couple of weeks, but Ewo would have let me know if he’d heard anything like that.”</p>
<p>”From what the interviewer said, they ’got tipped off to the situation’ by an anonymous source last night,” Smallwood said, doing air quotes. ”The fact that you two didn’t join either Steve and Nicko, or Dave, Janick, and Adrian for dinner last night didn’t help much, as the source made it sound as if both groups refused to eat with you, rather than the more likely scenario that two of you were just looking for a bit of alone time since you’d been apart for a couple of weeks.”</p>
<p>”We figured that if we got seen all out together, plus got you onstage and us looking all right with it, that ought to kill the rumors faster than anything else,” Steve said. ”Especially if they see me as the so-called band leader accepting you two as a couple, you know?” He reddened a little and added, ”Also, if it’s something you’d both be comfortable with, could you and Bruce hug before you head back offstage tonight, maybe even kiss? I don’t mean full-out snogging or anything, but... yeah.” He sighed. ”Look, this is awkward as hell for me to ask of you two and I feel a right cunt for asking, but... while I know your private life is your business and not mine, the band is pretty much my life, so yeah, if this is what it takes to stomp out these rumors before they take hold and actually do damage to the band, I’ll bloody well be that cunt asking you to put your private life on display.”</p>
<p>They all fell quiet for a few minutes as a pair of servers arrived with their meals. Once they left again, Emppu looked at Nicko and the guitarists. ”Are all of you okay with this as well?”</p>
<p>Dave smiled, acting as spokesman for the foursome. ”Yeah. There’s at least a couple of us who may or may not have done a little, uh, experimenting, in our younger days, so you’re hardly gonna bother us by hugging or even kissing. Besides, it’s not like we didn’t see you doing both at the airport.”</p>
<p>Bruce and Emppu both chuckled. ”Yeah, I wasn’t exactly paying attention to you lot at the time,” Bruce admitted. ”I don’t see a problem with it.”</p>
<p>”Nor do I, as long as I give Ewo a heads-up,” Emppu said. ”He’s not used to me being the one talked about in the media. Actually, you might want to talk to him, too,” he added, turning to Smallwood. ”If nothing else, you two might want to come up with some kind of coordinated plans for this and any other nasty stories that might happen about the two of us.”</p>
<p>”You’ll give me his number?” Rod asked.</p>
<p>”Better, I’ll call him after we finish eating,” Emppu said. ”He’ll know my number and I really should let him know I’ll be onstage with Maiden tonight, along with telling him about the rumors. Then I can hand you the phone and you two can talk, plot, exchange numbers, whatever.”</p>
<p>The manager nodded. ”All right, that sounds good. So, next question, is there anything you suggest we see, playing tourist?"</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled. ”Bruce and I talked about that last night. Unfortunately, the one thing I thought of that I figured everyone would enjoy didn’t seem quite feasible – the Fazer factory tour.”</p>
<p>”Fazer factory tour?” Rod repeated.</p>
<p>”It’s a chocolate factory,” Emppu said. ”People can tour the place and munch on free samples – in the sample room only, it’s take what you want, but eat it all before you leave the room. Then they pass out goodie bags at the end of the tour, and of course, there’s an absolutely huge gift shop before you’re back outside. It’s perhaps a 30-minute drive from here and the tour takes between one and two hours, plus whatever time people take in the shop.”</p>
<p>”It does sound enjoyable,” Bruce said, ”but there’s Adrian and his sweet tooth to consider.”</p>
<p>”We’ll keep him leashed,” Steve said with a laugh. ”Right, Ade?”</p>
<p>”What are you on about now, Harry?” Adrian, who hadn’t been paying attention, asked his bandmate.</p>
<p>”We’re gonna go tour a sweets factory as soon as we’re done here, but you’re not gonna go crazy there. Not with the samples, and not in the shop, either,” Steve told him.</p>
<p>”A sweets factory? But... but... oh, bloody hell, better than not going at all,” Adrian declared, and set about demolishing the rest of his meal. ”Well, get on with eating, you lot, so we’ll have more time there!”</p>
<p>The rest of the group laughed and good-naturedly complied. Even Jones, when told about their plans, looked a little less sour at the thought of the Fazer tour. Emppu gave the address to the driver to put into the GPS, then sat beside his boyfriend, with Smallwood behind them. He made the call to Ewo, letting the Nightwish manager know that he’d be putting in a guest appearance at the Iron Maiden show and why, then passed his phone over to Rod, letting the two managers have their conversation.</p>
<p>They all thoroughly enjoyed the tour, especially the sample room. Steve and Bruce decreed that no one take more than two of the full-sized chocolate bars on offer. Adrian pouted, but quickly convinced Dave, Janick, and Nicko to all get different treats, then the four of them broke their samples into quarters and shared them with each other. Rod, Steve, Bruce, and Emppu did the same, while Jones kept to himself and enjoyed his two samples alone. In the store, they had half an hour to shop. However, they had to give their purchases to one of the managers to hold until after the show.</p>
<p>They ended up back at Hartwall in plenty of time and headed for the dressing room, where they decided as a group that Emppu’s jeans would pass muster, but he needed a more appropriate shirt for his stage appearance, and handed him a spare from Bruce’s wardrobe case. He put it on, to teasing wolf whistles from Nicko and Janick, and a look of admiration from Bruce.</p>
<p>”Bloody hell, you look way better in that than I do,” the singer said with a grin.</p>
<p>”Flatterer,” Emppu retorted, his blush causing the other guys to snicker.</p>
<p>”Truth,” Bruce said softly, lifting a hand to caress the little blond’s cheek. ”The Trooper is in the middle of the set list, so you’ll have a little while before we’ll be calling you on. If you want to sit down in the wings where you can see the show, I’m sure the techs can find a spot that’ll let you see while still being out of their way.”</p>
<p>Emppu shrugged. ”No, I’ll be fine standing. It’s not as if I’m not used to it, after all.” He grinned, adding, ”Besides, do you really think anyone at a Maiden show is going to be sitting down?”</p>
<p>That got the guys laughing again, and they continued bantering with each other until they were given the five-minute warning. Everyone settled their in-ears into place and did a little bit of last-moment flexing of knees and hands. Nicko twirled his drumsticks between his fingers, making Emppu grin as Jukka had the same habit.</p>
<p>Bruce smiled at Emppu. ”Wish me luck?” he asked, holding out his arms.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled back, sliding into the singer’s embrace. ”Always, kulta,” he murmured, giving Bruce a kiss. ”Now get out there and kick some ass. I’ll be watching and waiting for my invitation onstage.”</p>
<p>Bruce stole one more kiss as Churchill’s ”We shall fight in the hills” speech started playing. Nicko slipped out and settled in behind his kit first, then Steve and the guitarists darted out as spotlights played over an inflatable Supermarine Spitfire suspended over the stage with Eddie in the cockpit. Bruce tugged a leather aviator’s helmet complete with goggles onto his head and ran onstage as the opening notes of Aces High ripped out over the arena.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled, watching Bruce running and jumping all over the stage, occasionally popping into the wings on one side or the other to grab or drop a piece of wardrobe or a prop for the next song, such as a mask for Phantom of the Opera. He also noted the way Steve, Dave, Adrian, and Janick moved, so that he’d more easily fit himself in. He moved a little closer to the stage as Wasted Years came to an end, knowing that he’d be up in a moment.</p>
<p>Bruce dashed up the stairs to the bridge and threw on his scarlet 19th century-styled military tunic as the rest of the band played the outro to Wasted Years. Running back out to the middle of the bridge, he yelled out his traditional, ”Scream for me, Helsinki!” He smiled at the roar from the crowd and said, ”We love you people. Seriously! Even old blokes in rock bands need friends, you know. We try to make friends wherever we travel, and we’ve made some bloody good ones here in Finland. In fact, we’d like to invite one of those friends out on stage with us tonight... so, Helsinki, scream for Nightwish’s own Emppu Vuorinen!”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned and ran out onto the stage to the sound of the audience cheering. Janick turned and high-fived him as he passed behind the taller man, while Adrian and Steve gave him friendly slaps on the shoulders as he took position between them. Dave darted behind Adrian to give him rabbit ears, playfully mussing his hair and running back to his spot when people started laughing. The Nightwish guitarist waved at the crowd and tossed his hair back as Bruce spoke once more.</p>
<p>”We all know Finns are brilliant fighters, and when you’re at war with Russia, it’s always good to have Finland on your side!” Bruce called out. ”The Trooper!” He picked up the Union Jack waiting on the bridge and started waving it around as the four guitarists on the main stage tore into the opening riff to the roar of the crowd.</p>
<p>Thoroughly enjoying himself, Emppu smiled as he bounced around the stage with the others, laughing when Janick, the tallest of the guitarists, came up behind him and rested his left elbow on his shoulder as he held his guitar vertically for a bit of flash during his solo. As the song came to an end, Bruce jumped down to the drum riser, then to the main stage.</p>
<p>”All right, Helsinki, let’s hear it for Emppu!” Bruce said, moving up behind the smaller man as the others gathered around with big grins on their faces. He pulled off the scarlet tunic, draping it over his boyfriend’s shoulders as he hugged him from behind. A wave of hoots and cheers erupted , sprinkled with a few shocked gasps, as he leaned in and gave Emppu a kiss. ”Just get backstage with the tunic, one of the props people will find you and collect it,” he muttered as he pulled back. </p>
<p>Emppu nodded, took a deep breath, and did something he’d never before done: he grabbed Bruce’s wrist to pull the mic over to himself and spoke onstage. ”Iron Maiden, thank you for having me here,” he said. ”Kiitos!” He waved to the crowd and made his way back to the wings, to more pats on the back from the guys as he left. Onstage, the band launched into Fear of the Dark as he headed over to the techs’ area to give back the battery pack and transmitter, and to case his guitar. As Bruce indicated would happen, someone found him there to take back the tunic; after that, he made his way back to the wings to watch the rest of the show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Ever Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following a successful show and a meet'n'greet, Bruce and Emppu take advantage of the time they have left before their next parting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About forty-five minutes later, the final notes of Hallowed Be Thy Name faded away and the band took their bows. Bruce wrapped his arm around Emppu as they came offstage and pulled him along to the dressing room with the rest of the band. ”Tonight went so well I’m almost nervous,” he joked. ”First shows practically never go this smoothly. Is there a storm supposed to move in that’ll get us snowed in here, or is the bus gonna break down halfway to St. Petersburg?”</p>
<p>”As much as I’d enjoy you getting snowed in here, I won’t hope for that,” Emppu said. ”Anyway, the weather forecast is for sunshine tomorrow. I can’t speak for your bus, however.”</p>
<p>”The bus had bloody well better not break down,” Steve said with a laugh. ”The bloody thing is brand new.”</p>
<p>The band took turns sluicing off in the shower, not taking too much time since they still had to do the meet’n’greet, but not wanting to meet the fans while dripping sweat either. Once everyone had cleaned up, they headed to the conference room and grabbed drinks before sitting down and waiting for the fans to be let in.</p>
<p>Rather predictably, Bruce and Emppu got swarmed as soon as the doors opened. Also predictably, about half the fans crowded around them asked some variant of, ”You really are together? It’s not just a publicity thing?” </p>
<p>They were pleasantly surprised by most of the other half of the crowd, most of whom offered their good wishes to the couple, and had to hide laughter when one pair of uni-aged young men wearing matching rainbow bracelets mock-glared at Emppu as they told Bruce, ”It’s not fair! We’ve liked you for years and assumed we had no chance. Now we find out we maybe had a chance, but no, someone else already snapped you up!” </p>
<p>The rest of the band found themselves answering only about half the usual number of questions about the music. The rest of the questions were far more personal than usual, with the fans asking everything from, ”Are you really okay with Bruce and Emppu being together?” all the way to, ”So, is Bruce the only one in Iron Maiden to swing both ways? Have any of you ever been with him?”</p>
<p>Dave, who fielded that last rather intrusive pair of queries, earned dropped jaws all around when he calmly replied, ”No to both questions, and no, I’m not saying who it is. It’s their business, they can come out if and when they choose to do so.”</p>
<p>Emppu noticed that Jones, lurking at the back of the room, scowled at Dave’s answer and stomped out of the room. He didn’t have time to say anything to Bruce before Steve announced that time was just about up.</p>
<p>”It’s been great talking to all of you tonight,” Steve told the meet’n’greet guests, ”but we’re getting too old to stay up until all hours anymore, especially when we need to be on the road in the morning. Ten more minutes and we have to get moving.”</p>
<p>The rainbow-braceleted young men materialized next to Bruce and Emppu once again. ”Can we at least get a picture and maybe even a hug?” one asked the singer. Grinning at Emppu, he added, ”Lupaan olla koskematta häneen, vaikka haluan.”</p>
<p>Emppu and the other boy started laughing. Bruce just looked at his boyfriend. ”I don’t really want to know, do I?” he asked. ”And yes, we can do pictures. Together or separately?”</p>
<p>”Both?” the speaker asked hopefully.</p>
<p>Bruce nodded with a smile. ”Sure. Will you do the honours, Emppu?”</p>
<p>”Okay,” Emppu agreed, taking their phones and snapping the requested pictures, of each of them with Bruce and then of the two of them with Bruce in the middle. Giving the phones back with a smile, he slid his own arm around his boyfriend. ”You two have a good night.”</p>
<p>As the last stragglers made their way out and a tech brought Emppu his guitars, Bruce grinned at his boyfriend. ”Okay, I lied earlier. I actually do want to know... what did that bloke say to you?”</p>
<p>”He promised he wouldn’t grope you even though he was tempted,” Emppu said. ”I certainly can’t blame him for being tempted, though. You are very tempting.”</p>
<p>Bruce blushed. ”I thought you said you’re no good at sweet talk?”</p>
<p>”I’m not,” Emppu said. ”I just tell the truth.”</p>
<p>”I think it’s sweet talk,” Bruce said. ”Come on, it looks like everyone else is ready to go. Besides, you promised me something last night and I’m holding you to that promise.” He picked up one of Emppu’s guitar cases and draped his arm over the smaller man’s shoulders.</p>
<p>Emppu grabbed the other case and slid his arm around Bruce’s waist. ”Believe me, kulta, I’m very much looking forward to keeping that promise.”</p>
<p>They piled on the bus with the others, once again ignoring the frowns in their direction from Jones, frowns which only deepened as Janick, Nicko, and Steve praised Emppu’s performance and teased the couple with regards to their stated desire to skip the bar and head straight up to their room.</p>
<p>”...and with tomorrow being nothing but a bus trip, I suppose you’ll be up ’fencing’ all night?” Steve laughed.</p>
<p>”Why not?” Bruce riposted. ”Fencing’s bloody good exercise, I keep telling you blokes that. However, I was thinking more along the lines of doing some judo, since I’ve got my favourite sparring partner with me. It doesn’t matter if I get pinned or do the pinning, I win either way.” He gave his bandmates a smug grin, causing them to laugh. </p>
<p>Hands dropped onto their shoulders from the seat behind them. ”Bruce, that was terrible,” Adrian said. ”Kiss your lad and tell him you’re sorry for making such tasteless jokes.”</p>
<p>”I’m sorry for making such tasteless jokes,” Bruce parroted before leaning in and giving Emppu a gentle kiss. ”Am I forgiven?”</p>
<p>”Always, kulta,” Emppu said with a smile. He made a show of whispering, ”Besides, I thought it was funny.”</p>
<p>They arrived at the hotel, where the two of them plus Adrian and Dave headed upstairs, as the two guitarists declared they just wanted to relax and delve into their chocolate purchases from earlier in the day. As they felt chocolate and beer didn’t go particularly well together, they also decided to skip the bar.</p>
<p>”G’night, you two,” Adrian and Dave chorused as Bruce and Emppu stopped at their door.</p>
<p>”Good night,” the couple replied as they stepped into their room. Emppu flipped the security lock and stood still for a moment with his head cocked to one side, a faint grin on his face.</p>
<p>”What?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>Emppu shook his head. ”Nothing important,” he said. ”Probably just my imagination.” He turned to give his boyfriend a warm smile. ”Besides, I have a promise to keep.” Leaning in, he gave Bruce a tender kiss. ”And did I tell you that you looked amazing out there tonight?”</p>
<p>”You looked great as well,” Bruce said. ”I liked kissing you onstage. Hopefully we can do that again sometime.”</p>
<p>”I’d like that,” Emppu said with a grin. ”Although it’s a good thing I was holding my guitar, or all of Hartwall Areena might have seen just how much I liked you kissing me.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. ”Yeah, it’s a good thing spandex went out with the 80s or everyone would have seen just how much I liked kissing you, since I wasn’t holding a guitar.”</p>
<p>Emppu grinned and kicked off his shoes. ”I do believe we’re overdressed,” he murmured, pulling off his shirt and then sliding his hands under Bruce’s. ”That, and we probably want to get all the way to the bed this time,” he teased.</p>
<p>”Good idea,” Bruce chuckled, kicking off his own shoes.</p>
<p>Emppu tugged his lover’s shirt off and pushed him to the bed before attacking the fastenings of his jeans and pulling them off, then getting his underwear out of the way as well. He smiled softly as he shucked off his own jeans and briefs. ”How are you feeling, after all that jumping around?” he asked. ”Would you like a massage?”</p>
<p>Bruce’s eyes warmed with his smile. ”I am a little sore,” he admitted. ”And I would never refuse a chance to have your hands all over me.”</p>
<p>”Lie on your stomach, then,” Emppu said. When Bruce complied, he grabbed a bottle of massage oil out of his backpack and set it on the nightstand along with the lube already there. Straddling his lover’s hips, he poured some oil into his cupped palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it a little before rubbing Bruce’s shoulders. A light fragrance of orange and clove filled the air.</p>
<p>”Mm, that feels good,” Bruce murmured. ”Where’d the oil come from?”</p>
<p>Emppu leaned down to kiss the back of his neck. ”Good. I picked it up when you were at the autograph session yesterday, in hopes that we’d get to use it tonight.” His hands moved from Bruce’s shoulders, down each arm, and then glided down to the small of his back. Turning around, he set to work on each of his lover’s legs in turn, starting at the calves and moving up to the thighs and ass cheeks.</p>
<p>Bruce purred with the attention. ”I always laughed at that old schtick about guitarists having the most talented fingers,” he chuckled, ”but now I believe it.”</p>
<p>”And I’m not done yet,” Emppu said. ”Turn over so I can do your front as well.” He shifted to one side so Bruce could roll over.</p>
<p>”You’re spoiling me, you know,” Bruce said, settling onto his back and smiling up at his lover.</p>
<p>”I like spoiling you,” Emppu said. This time he started the massage at Bruce’s lower legs, working up to the thighs and brushing tantalizingly close to his groin before skipping up to his shoulders and pectoral muscles. He grinned a little at the soft sound of disappointment his lover made when he moved upwards along his body, so he ducked his head and gave a few ice cream cone licks to the head of Bruce’s cock.</p>
<p>”Oh, you little tease,” Bruce said with another purr.</p>
<p>Emppu grinned at him. ”Your little tease,” he said. ”And you enjoy every minute of it.”</p>
<p>The singer grinned back. ”True.” He reached up and tugged lightly on Emppu’s hair, not hard enough to hurt, just pulling him up into a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>The guitarist gave a surprised squeak before melting into that kiss, his hips moving in slow circles to slide their erections against one another, eliciting a moan from Bruce. He reached out to the nightstand, fumbling for a moment before getting hold of the lube and coating his fingers. Breaking the kiss, he settled between his lover’s legs and slowly pressed his finger into his tight passage.</p>
<p>Bruce made a soft sound of protest when Emppu broke their kiss, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure at the initial penetration. ”Feels so good...”</p>
<p>”Good,” Emppu purred. He leaned down to flick his tongue over the head of Bruce’s cock once more, just teasing little touches and kisses as he thrust his finger within his lover’s body.</p>
<p>”Mmm...” Bruce tilted his hips and grabbed the backs of his knees, pulling his legs up and back and resting his feet on Emppu’s shoulders to open himself more fully to his lover’s attentions. ”Want you so much...”</p>
<p>”Soon, kulta” Emppu murmured, adding a second finger and scissoring gently. He curled his fingers to rub up against Bruce’s sweet spot, earning another needy moan.</p>
<p>”Emppu, please...” Bruce begged shamelessly, rocking his hips in an attempt to take those fingers in deeper.</p>
<p>”Niin kaunis, Bruce,” Emppu breathed, adding a third finger. ”Haluan naida sinua, kunnes huutaa...”</p>
<p>Bruce thrust back eagerly, his moans growing louder with each passing moment. ”Please...” he begged once more. ”Need you... fuck me, love... ”</p>
<p>Emppu, his own cock throbbing, wasted no time in pouring a dollop of lube over himself and slowly withdrawing his fingers. Sinking himself into his lover’s passage, he moaned. ”Niin kuuma ja tiukka...” Giving Bruce a moment to adjust, he started a slow, sensual thrusting, trying to concentrate on pleasing his partner rather than his own desires. He slipped his hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his lover’s cock, brushing his thumb over the head and stroking in time with his thrusts.</p>
<p>Bruce’s cries amped up in frequency and volume as every thrust pushed him closer to the edge. He rocked up frantically to increase the pace. ”Emppu... need... more...” he gasped out.</p>
<p>Lost in his own haze of pleasure, it took Emppu a moment to figure out what Bruce wanted. Leaning in, he sucked hard on his lover’s neck while tightening his hand around the singer’s shaft. ”Tule minulle, kultaseni...” he panted. ”Tarvitsen sinua... nyt, Bruce... nyt!” He snapped his hips forward once more as he felt his balls tighten, spilling deep within his lover’s passage.</p>
<p>That sudden rush of heat pushed Bruce over the edge, ribbons of white spraying over them both as he howled his lover’s name. Despite the awkwardness of their position, they clung together for a long moment, shaking with the intensity of their orgasms.</p>
<p>Knowing that Bruce’s hips and legs were likely to cramp up soon if they weren’t doing so already, Emppu carefully extricated himself and lowered his boyfriend’s legs to the bed before giving the older man a tender kiss. ”Kanssasi tiedän eron sukupuolen ja rakastelun välillä,” he whispered, his blue eyes suspiciously bright.</p>
<p>Bruce brushed a gentle thumb over Emppu’s cheek, his amber eyes also brighter than usual. ”You are... so... so...” He paused and tried again. ”You make my life better, for being part of it.”</p>
<p>”I hope I always will,” Emppu said. ”You do the same for me, kulta.”</p>
<p>”I’m glad, and I hope I always will, too,” Bruce said. He started to roll to the side and grimaced as he felt a pull where the results from their activities started to dry, matting his chest hair. ”As much as I want to stay cuddled up with you, I think we need to shower so we don’t end up literally stuck together.”</p>
<p>Emppu leaned in for a soft kiss. ”You wait here while I get it ready, kulta,” he said. ”You took care of me yesterday, let me take care of you today.”</p>
<p>Bruce returned that kiss with a tender smile. ”All right, angel.”</p>
<p>The little guitarist slid off the bed and darted in to start the shower running and adjust the temperature setting. He took an extra moment to make sure the shampoo and shower gel were conveniently placed and that enough towels were available. Then he went back to Bruce, knowing that his lover would almost certainly be sore enough to have trouble moving.</p>
<p>Which he was. Bruce expected his legs might be a bit wobbly considering the position he’d ended up in, but he didn’t think they’d be bad enough that he actually needed to lean on his boyfriend to make it from the bed into the shower. </p>
<p>Emppu found a quiet pleasure in caring for Bruce, washing his lover’s hair and body, massaging any kinks out of his muscles while under the hot water spray, and then settling back into bed with him again afterwards.</p>
<p>The two snuggled close, their arms wrapped around one another as they tried not to think about the next separation they faced.</p>
<p>Morning came sooner than they wished, though. Emppu sealed his shirt from the previous day into a zip bag, giving it to Bruce to pack in his own personal gear along with the other shirt he’d already bagged up for his lover.</p>
<p>Bruce, moving with an all-too evident limp, bagged his previous day’s shirt and gave it to Emppu. ”I know I only have the one, but I want you to take it,” he said softly. ”Your shirt helped me, so hopefully mine will help you.”</p>
<p>Emppu took the bagged shirt with a kiss and tucked it into his backpack. ”Thank you, kulta,” he said quietly. </p>
<p>They made their way downstairs, meeting up with the rest of the band in the hotel lobby, where Smallwood and Jones collected everyone’s key cards, then moved to the desk to start the checkout process. Steve smirked a bit at Bruce’s stiff gait, but refrained from commenting out loud, at least for the moment.</p>
<p>The bus pulled up and Steve shook Emppu’s hand while Nicko and the guitarists all hugged him, then headed out and climbed aboard. Smallwood, trailed by a scowling Jones, shook Emppu’s hand and gave him a copy of both the tour schedule and a list of the hotels Iron Maiden would be staying at, so he’d be able to join them at any stop on the tour. </p>
<p>Bruce wrapped Emppu in his arms and kissed him fiercely. ”You take care of yourself, love,” he whispered. ”It’s just three weeks to Zurich.”</p>
<p>”You take care as well, kulta,” Emppu said. ”I’ll be counting the days.”</p>
<p>”Me too,” Bruce said. One more kiss, and he reluctantly pulled himself away, heading out to join the others on the bus.</p>
<p>Emppu watched as the tour bus pulled out and sighed. Once it was out of sight, he picked up his gear and walked to the train station for the trip back to Kerava. He wasn’t looking forward to going home to an empty house... or to the certainty of needing to clean out whatever science projects had undoubtedly taken up residence in his refrigerator while he was away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Sun and Steel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After a few weeks at home, Emppu meets up with Bruce and the rest of Maiden in Zurich and travels with them to their next stop.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was going to be either two really short chapters or one longer-than-usual one. Since it's my birthday and anniversary, I decided to give you the gift of a longer-than-usual chapter. (Yeah, the other half has just the one date to remember, but is doubly screwed if he forgets it!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next three weeks, Emppu did everything he could think of to keep himself occupied, so that he wouldn’t have as much time to miss Bruce. Aside from his regular music rehearsal times, he worked out daily, either doing judo at his regular place or going to the university to spar with some of the other fencers there, wanting to keep in practice for when he next had the chance to spar with Bruce. He even got a head start on his holiday gift shopping, which led to some serious teasing from his bandmates who were used to him being the most last-minute of shoppers. He pointed out that he had more people to shop for this year, plus that he’d have to deliver most of the gifts early since he’d be in London over the holidays, so he needed to be a little less disorganized than usual.</p>
<p>Bruce tried to keep busy as well, although that was a harder task when so much of his time was spent on the bus traveling between cities on the tour. Still, he found there was just enough space in the back lounge to work on his judo katas as long as none of his bandmates wanted to watch the telly or play video games at the same time. Adrian was generally willing to mask up and fence with him every couple of days; the aisle of the bus wasn’t wide enough to be a regulation piste, but it was better than nothing and allowed him to get in some exercise even while on the road.</p>
<p>The couple texted each other each morning and evening, with the evening texts most often being of the, ’Call if you’re awake/not busy; I miss you,’ variety, and they talked most nights after the shows. Their conversations ran the gamut from simply talking about their respective days if Bruce was on the bus, to them masturbating while giving detailed sensual descriptions of what they’d like to be doing to each other on nights when the band was in a hotel and Bruce didn’t have to worry about disturbing the others.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>Emppu woke about half an hour before his alarm went off on the day of Iron Maiden’s Zurich show. After deciding that trying to go back to sleep would be useless, he jumped in the shower and got ready for the day. He then went through everything he had packed to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything this time, but it looked as though everything was there, including his headphones and in-ears with his guitar. He didn’t expect to be invited onstage at either of the two shows he’d be attending, but he’d want the guitar with him for practice and jamming with the others, and he figured he’d be better off having the in-ears with him just in case. He’d restocked his toiletry kit as well, including the massage oil and lube along with yet another new toothbrush as he’d discovered that he’d left his previous one behind in Helsinki. Too impatient to wait around the house, he made sure he had his Iron Maiden associate ID card, passport and phone, then set out for the airport.</p>
<p>Bruce woke up with a smile on his face and reached for his phone. ’Can’t wait to see you later,’ he texted Emppu.</p>
<p>’Can’t wait to see you,’ Emppu texted back immediately. ’Already at airport w/2 hours before flight.’</p>
<p>’Crazy,’ Bruce replied.</p>
<p>’Crazy for you and couldn’t sleep,’ Emppu sent back. ’Venue or hotel?’</p>
<p>’When do you get in?’ Bruce asked. ’I’ll check what time we arrive.’ He rolled out of his bunk and made a detour to the loo since it wasn’t occupied for once, before poking his head into the lounge and asking Smallwood what time they would be arriving in Zurich, and also if they’d be checking into the hotel before going to the venue for soundcheck. Armed with that information, he returned to his bunk and picked up his phone again.</p>
<p>Emppu had already answered, ’Supposed to land just before 10 local time. Probably an hour to get bags and do paperwork.’</p>
<p>’Venue, then,’ Bruce said. ’Add travel from airport, it’s too likely to miss us at hotel.’</p>
<p>’See you there,’ Emppu replied. ’Miss you.’</p>
<p>’Miss you too. See you soon,’ Bruce sent.</p>
<p>Emppu tucked his phone back into his pocket and headed for the food court in the terminal, figuring that a snack now in addition to whatever they might serve on the flight wouldn’t be a bad idea. After that, he claimed a seat at the gate and stared at the tv playing endless loops of the news headlines interspersed with weather reports for various destinations in Europe and around the world. It felt longer than it probably took, but they finally called his flight for boarding.</p>
<p>One cinnamon roll, two cups of coffee, and almost three hours later, the captain announced their final approach to Zurich. The little guitarist smiled eagerly as the plane descended, touching down with a slight bump and braking hard enough to fling everyone forward against their seat belts. He reached under the seat in front as they taxied to the gate, pulling out his backpack and checking his customs forms. Thankfully, chocolate wasn’t something that most European countries took issue with, so he had picked up some Fazerin Sininen bars for Bruce, but he didn’t have nearly enough to declare. </p>
<p>He actually ended up getting questioned at Immigration, as his flight into Zurich was one-way, but he explained that he was here on holiday and meeting with friends, and that he would be traveling with them by car to Stuttgart and then flying home from there, and showed him his ticket from there to Helsinki to prove it. Now he was glad Bruce told him to go straight to the venue. He hurried to baggage claim to collect his suitcase and guitar and proceeded to Customs. They did request that he open his guitar case, presumably to make sure he wasn’t smuggling drugs inside it or something, but aside from an agent admiring the custom instrument, he got passed through relatively quickly and found himself a taxi to the venue.</p>
<p>He actually got there just ahead of the tour bus, and he’d barely paid and gotten his gear out of the taxi before Bruce came barrelling out of the bus and tacklehugged him hard enough that they fell over his suitcase and just sprawled there, kissing happily.</p>
<p>”Bloody hell, you’d think you two were still in your bloody teens, the way you’re acting,” Steve’s dulcet tones interrupted their reunion. But they could hear the laughter in his voice. ”Get your arses off the ground and inside before everyone in the city whips out their phones and cameras for pictures, yeah?”</p>
<p>Dave and Adrian grabbed the hands of their singer and his boyfriend, hauling them to their feet. Janick grabbed Emppu’s guitar case and Nicko picked up his suitcase, bringing them onto the bus and stowing them in Bruce’s bunk before rejoining the others. Steve, long used to acting as the main cat-herder of the band, managed to get the entire group moving in the right direction even as everyone welcomed Emppu with back slaps, hugs, and handshakes, and assured him that they were just as happy to see him as Bruce was, even if they were less demonstrative about it.</p>
<p>That got all of them laughing as they headed backstage to check on their equipment and get ready for soundcheck. This went much faster than in Helsinki, as by now, they only needed to make a few changes to their positioning based on the size and exact layout of the stage, and make sure all the instruments had been properly tuned.</p>
<p>Smallwood and the ever-frowning Jones directed them back to the dressing room afterward. “We’re going to be right here in the venue until after the show, people,” the manager told them. “Lunch, a radio show, print media interview, and a meet’n’greet, then dinner and an hour or so of downtime before the show. We should actually get to the hotel before midnight for a change.”</p>
<p>“Sounds great,” Bruce said with a grin.</p>
<p>“Of course you think so,” Adrian retorted. “Emppu’s here.”</p>
<p>Everyone except Jones laughed when Bruce simply nodded his agreement.</p>
<p>Bruce pulled his boyfriend to a quiet-ish corner of the room to eat lunch. “Will you be okay hanging out alone back here until the meet’n’greet?” he asked.</p>
<p>Emppu smiled and squeezed Bruce’s hand. “I’ll be fine. Honestly, as early as I woke up this morning, I’ll probably just take a nap while you’re off being polite to the press. Are they still asking about our relationship?”</p>
<p>“Of course they are,” Bruce said with a rueful chuckle. “You’d think, from the way they act so shocked that I didn’t come out as bisexual earlier, that the world has always been this accepting of same-sex relationships. Of course, probably three quarters of the entertainment reporters these days are even younger than you, so I imagine a large part of the problem is that they never lived in a world where people regularly got thrown in jail, as well as got beaten up, for being gay.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I would have thought of that, but it does make sense,” Emppu said after considering that for a moment. “You could always point that out to them.”</p>
<p>“Maybe I will,” Bruce said. He shifted over slightly and tugged Emppu into his lap, wrapping his arms around the smaller man and resting his chin on his shoulder. “Sorry for knocking you down earlier.”</p>
<p>Emppu chuckled warmly, leaning his head back slightly to give Bruce a soft kiss. “I’m the idiot who stumbled over my own suitcase,” he said. “I was too glad to see you to care, anyway. Well, aside from it giving Steve and the rest more ammunition for teasing, that is.”</p>
<p>Bruce snorted. “As if our Harry can’t come up with enough to take the piss anyway, what’s one more thing? He got so creative in twitting me about how stiffly I was moving the morning we left Helsinki that I nearly told him to just write a bloody song about it… except I was afraid he bloody well would!”</p>
<p>“Well, thanks for the idea, mate,” Steve said, causing the couple to start and look up. “Sorry for the interruption, but Rod wants us to head up to the conference room for the radio people.”</p>
<p>Emppu slid off of Bruce’s lap, curling up in the corner of the sofa they occupied, and tucking a cushion under his head. Bruce smiled and gave him a kiss. “Have a nice kip, love. I’ll come get you before the meet’n’greet.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, kulta,” Emppu murmured, closing his eyes as the band exited the dressing room.</p>
<p>Dave grinned, glancing back to see the little blond already dozing. “You can tell he knows the lifestyle,” he commented. “Sleep when you can.”</p>
<p>Bruce glanced back as well, smiling fondly. “He told me he got up before four this morning for his flight and all. I guess there’s only a couple of direct flights here from Helsinki, so he didn’t have a lot of options to choose from.”</p>
<p>“Must be nice to know your boyfriend has no problem giving up some sleep, in order to come and see you,” Dave said with a grin. “It’s good he can have a kip back here when you’re doing publicity shite.”</p>
<p>As the two hurried their steps to catch up with the rest of the band, neither man noticed a figure in a hoodie moving out of the shadows and into the dressing room.</p>
<p>The figure, the hoodie keeping his features obscured, tiptoed over to where Emppu slept and stared down at him for several minutes. Then he slowly, almost hesitantly, stretched out one hand and touched the guitarist’s hair. When the sleeping blond didn’t move, he touched the silky strands once more while his other hand moved to rub his own groin. A loud bang from somewhere outside the dressing room caused Emppu to twitch and the figure in the hoodie to hurriedly back away and vanish into the toilets. </p>
<p>Emppu settled back down but the person in the hoodie remained within the toilets, peering out at the little blond from behind the mostly-closed door. His hand continued to move over his groin, eventually unzipping and pulling out his dick. His breathing grew harsh as he stroked himself, then came with a grunt, spattering the floor with his seed. Grabbing some toilet paper, he cleaned up the mess and flushed away the evidence of his activity before exiting the dressing room altogether, while making sure his features remained hidden.</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>As the catering crew already had coffee and tea set up in the conference room where the meet’n’greet would take place, Bruce grabbed a cup of coffee and fixed it to Emppu’s liking before heading to the dressing room to get his boyfriend moving. “Hey, love,” he murmured, leaning down to give the sleeping man a soft kiss. “Time to get up.”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Emppu blinked, then gave his boyfriend a sweet smile. “Hey, kulta,” he murmured, reaching out to caress Bruce’s cheek.</p>
<p>“We’ve got a few minutes before the meet’n’greet,” Bruce said, leaning into that touch. “I figured you might need to wake up a little more, so I brought you coffee.”</p>
<p>Emppu sat up and took the cup gratefully. “Mm. Thank you.” He sipped appreciatively. “How long was I sleeping?”</p>
<p>“Just about two hours,” Bruce told him. </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s not too bad, then,” Emppu said. “Long enough to be rested, but not long enough for any body parts to stiffen up from being on the sofa instead of a bed or even a bunk.” He drank more of the coffee, starting to look more alert.</p>
<p>“And you certainly didn’t miss much,” Bruce said. “All the usual shite with the radio people and the rest of the media. Only two questions about you this time, so maybe you’re right and the fuss is starting to die down, at least in most of Europe. That might change in London, though, since it’s my hometown.”</p>
<p>Emppu shrugged. “I refuse to worry about London before I get there,” he said. “I’ve got bigger things to worry about, like what to get your kids for Christmas.”</p>
<p>Bruce shook his head. “You know you don’t have to,” he started to say.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do,” Emppu told him. “They’re important to you, you’re important to me, therefore they’re also important to me even though I haven’t met them yet. Actually, I have an idea for your daughter, as long as Tuomas agrees – a picture of him with a personal message to her, since she does fancy him.” He grinned and added, “Maybe even a ticket that she can turn in to him on her eighteenth birthday, good for one proper kiss?”</p>
<p>“Oh, bloody hell,” Bruce laughed. “The picture and personal message alone will win Kia’s heart forever. As for the ticket for a birthday kiss when she’s eighteen? If Tuomas is willing, I’m okay with it. He’s a good bloke, I know he wouldn’t do anything inappropriate.”</p>
<p>Emppu gulped the rest of his coffee. “So, that just leaves your sons, since I’m reasonably certain that Tuomas will be fine with doing the personal message at the very least.”</p>
<p>“We can think about that later, tomorrow or whenever,” Bruce said. “We should get moving… actually, go fix your hair quick, you’ve got a bit of bed-head going on.”</p>
<p>“Do I? Thanks for letting me know.” Emppu stepped into the loo, wrinkling his nose at the faint odor of sex inside. He neatened his hair quickly, re-doing his ponytail, and walked back out. “I think someone was having fun in there before we showed up after soundcheck,” he commented. “Smells that way, anyway.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “At a place like this? You’re surprised? You know half the crew will quite happily take advantage of whatever the fans hoping to get into a meet’n’greet might offer.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed as well. “True. But even Tero knows to spray some air freshener if he’s going to play his little games anywhere as public as the toilets. Maybe you and Steve should remind your crew to do the same.” He slid his arm around Bruce’s waist as they headed out to the meet’n’greet.</p>
<p>This time, Emppu got pulled into a few pictures along with Bruce, as some fans thought it was ‘sooo sweet’ that he came all the way from Finland to see his boyfriend’s show. In general, though, it did seem as though most people were simply accepting them as a couple now, and that it was no longer as big a deal as it had been a month earlier.</p>
<p>Once the fans got herded back out at the end of the meet’n’greet, the catering crew brought in a light dinner and then Emppu produced an Uno deck from his backpack. Rod Smallwood joined the rest of them in playing until it was time for them to prep for the show. They did ask Jones to join the game as well, but he declined the invitation and paged through a magazine on the far side of the room, his usual scowl on his face.</p>
<p>This time, Emppu watched the entire show from the wings on stage right at his boyfriend’s request; most of the singer’s props and the props assistant were stationed on that side, so Bruce was able to steal a kiss or two in addition to whatever prop he was after in between songs. Those kisses grew increasingly heated as the show went on, with Bruce adding a few teasing caresses just before the band went back out for their encore. The little blond escalated by putting on his best innocent expression and sucking on his thumb the next time Bruce looked in his direction, causing the singer to stumble slightly over the words to The Evil That Men Do.</p>
<p>Dave, who’d noticed Bruce stealing kisses from Emppu all night, snickered when he spotted the little blond’s retaliation. When his next movement brought him over to Adrian, he grinned and said, “Five quid says they don’t make it back to the hotel.”</p>
<p>Adrian glanced over at the antics and shook his head. “At this rate, five quid says they don’t make it back to the dressing room.”</p>
<p>“You’re on,” Dave said. </p>
<p>Emppu grinned to himself as Bruce very carefully didn’t look in his direction for the entirety of Hallowed Be Thy Name. The band took their final bows and Bruce made a beeline for his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“You little tease,” he growled, pulling the younger man against the bulge in his fortunately loose-fitting stage trousers.</p>
<p>“You started it,” Emppu breathed, licking Bruce’s ear and grinding his own erection against his lover. “The question is, where do we finish it?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.</p>
<p>“Well,” Emppu said, “we could just continue the teasing until we’re in our hotel room. Or we can find somewhere with a door that locks before we get on the bus and… take the edge off before going back to the hotel.” He sucked lightly on Bruce’s neck.</p>
<p>The older man shuddered. “Mm. You know how long it’s been since I went sneaking around backstage?” For all his half-hearted protest, he didn’t seem in too much of a hurry to catch up with the rest of the group headed for the dressing room.</p>
<p>“I’ve played this venue before,” Emppu murmured. “And I know where Tero hid to have his fun, because I’m the one who found him there when we needed to leave. Your call, kulta.” He worked his hand between them, giving Bruce’s cock a light squeeze.</p>
<p>Bruce stifled a moan against Emppu’s shoulder. “Fuck it, where do we go?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled and tugged Bruce down a darkened side hallway.</p>
<p>At the dressing room door, Dave turned to look behind them and sighed. “I shoulda known better,” he grumbled, handing Adrian his winnings.</p>
<p>“What’re you two on about?” Steve asked.</p>
<p>Adrian chuckled. “Just… everyone take a nice long shower, yeah? Try to give ‘em a little more time.”</p>
<p>“Give… them…?” Steve started to ask. Then he looked around and saw who was missing. “Oh, bloody hell… I thought I was kidding when I told ‘em they were acting like teenagers!”</p>
<p>Nicko laughed. “Eh, they’re still in the honeymoon stage is all. I’m sure they’ll calm down by March or so.”</p>
<p>Janick grinned. “But the real question is, how badly do we take the piss when they turn up?</p>
<p>All five of them looked at each other and nodded. “Badly,” they chorused. Still, they were nice enough to follow Adrian’s suggestion, and they not only all took turns for the communal showers instead of all going in at once, they each took at least ten minutes.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Emppu pulled Bruce into a small room furnished with a desk and office chair and nothing else. He flipped the lock once they were inside, the room lit only by the soft glow of the exit light over the door. He turned and kissed the singer hungrily, his hands working to unfasten his pants.</p>
<p>Bruce moaned into that kiss, following his lover’s example and getting Emppu’s jeans out of the way first thing. He gasped as the guitarist wrapped a hand around his aching cock. “God, love, I want you so badly.”</p>
<p>“And I want to feel you inside me, kulta,” Emppu murmured. “Need you so much…” He turned and bent over, leaning on the desk for balance.</p>
<p>Bruce gave a needy whine at the sight, unceremoniously sticking two fingers into his mouth and getting as much spit as possible on them before probing his lover’s tight pucker. His other hand closed around Emppu’s shaft, stroking lightly and eliciting a hungry moan.</p>
<p>“Vittu, Bruce, niin hyvä...” Emppu breathed, thrusting back eagerly. He knew he’d pay for it later but right now, he didn’t care. Bracing himself with one arm, he reached back with the other to pull his lover closer. ”Ota minut... nyt...”</p>
<p>”So hot... so eager...” Bruce crooned. He might not understand Finnish, but Emppu’s actions needed no translation. He gently withdrew his fingers and spat in his hand, coating his cock and slowly penetrating his lover’s body. ”Oh, God...”</p>
<p>Emppu moaned, his cock throbbing in Bruce’s hand as he arched his back in an effort to take his lover deeper. Bucking up to meet the singer’s thrusts, he panted out, ”Enemmän... enemmän...” as each one hit him in the sweet spot.</p>
<p>Bruce’s breath caught as Emppu writhed and moaned beneath him. ”Come for me, angel,” he panted out, his hand moving faster on the guitarist’s shaft as he felt his climax building. He strained forward with a soft cry of, ”Emppu...” as he came hard.</p>
<p>The sudden rush of heat within him pushed Emppu to the point of no return, ribbons of white painting the floor of the little office as he shuddered and moaned his lover’s name. He sagged over the desk for a long moment, trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>Bruce leaned down, covering Emppu with his own body and wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller man. ”This might not have been the smartest thing we could have done, but I’m glad we did it,” he murmured. ”Think you can walk? Everyone’s probably wondering where we are.” He kissed the back of Emppu’s neck with a soft smile.</p>
<p>”I can manage,” Emppu said, taking a deep breath. Once Bruce stepped back, he pulled up his jeans. ”We should stop at the first loo we pass, though, to clean up a little.”</p>
<p>”Good thought,” Bruce said, settling his own clothing back into place.</p>
<p>They did just that, giving themselves a rudimentary wash in the sink of a men’s room they passed before getting back to the main hallway and then making their way to the band’s dressing room.</p>
<p>Steve made a show of looking at his watch as they came in. ”About time you two got here,” he said. ”Lucky for you, Janick’s still in the shower.”</p>
<p>”Sorry,” Bruce said, unable to quite hide the cheerful grin on his face. </p>
<p>”You’re bloody crazy, you know that?” Steve said to Bruce. ”Having 80s flashbacks, are you?”</p>
<p>Bruce sputtered. ”What? I... er... no... I mean...”</p>
<p>Steve laughed. ”Well then, you bloody well ought to remember that we’re more likely to notice you’re not here, when we don’t have a mob of groupies hanging about.”</p>
<p>Bruce turned bright red. ”Oh, fuck off, you wanker!” he said, to laughter from Nicko and Adrian. ”I’ll be hearing about this all bloody tour, won’t I?”</p>
<p>”Oh, probably,” Steve agreed.</p>
<p>While Bruce changed into his street clothes, Emppu made his way over to the sofa he’d napped on earlier to collect his backpack, causing Dave to raise a brow at how gingerly the smaller man moved as compared to earlier in the day.</p>
<p>”You okay?” the Maiden guitarist asked in an undertone.</p>
<p>Emppu blinked and nodded. ”I’m fine, why?”</p>
<p>Dave shrugged. ”You’re masking the discomfort well, but that wasn’t just a handy in the loo, was it? I know it’s easy to get a bit rough when you’re in a hurry and while we might enjoy taking the piss, none of us want to see you in pain, y’know?”</p>
<p>”Thanks,” Emppu said softly, blushing a bit. ”I really am okay, though.” He paused and whispered, ”You don’t have to answer, but... you and Adrian?”</p>
<p>”Uh...” Now Dave blinked. ”What makes you ask?”</p>
<p>Emppu noticed he didn’t deny it. ”Helsinki. Your rooms were across from me and Bruce, but I only heard one door open and close after we went inside our room. Plus I heard what you answered when that person at the meet’n’greet asked if Bruce was the only bisexual in the band and if any of you had been with him.”</p>
<p>”Bloody hell, you’re scary observant,” Dave said. ”Even our Harry isn’t that good at paying attention to more than one conversation at a time. Do us a favour, though, don’t say anything to anyone? At least not until I’ve talked with Ade.”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. ”Of course.”</p>
<p>Janick emerged from the shower, briskly rubbing his hair with a towel, and Steve made a show of announcing, ”Now that we’re all here, let’s get our arses out to the bus. We still have to be on the road early, so let’s take advantage of the good beds tonight since we’ll be in our bunks tomorrow night.”</p>
<p>Everyone grabbed coats and any small items they might have brought into the dressing room with them – a pair of Niko’s drumsticks, Steve’s footie magazine, and of course, Emppu’s backpack – and they trooped out to the bus for the ride to the hotel. This time, Bruce and Emppu decided to have a beer with the others in the hotel bar, although they were still the first ones to drink up and call it a night.</p>
<p>As the next day was a travel day, they didn’t meet in the dining room for breakfast, but simply had to be on the bus no later than 8:00. Bruce, Emppu, and Steve all managed to get up early enough to have a hot meal before climbing aboard, and Steve merely grinned upon seeing that Bruce now had a limp to match Emppu’s. All three chuckled upon seeing Janick and Dave leading Nicko and Adrian, both of whom appeared to be sleepwalking, out to the bus a few minutes later. Smallwood and Jones followed as Nicko and Adrian crawled into their bunks and then the driver closed up the luggage compartments and settled into his seat to get them on the road.</p>
<p>Over the course of the day, the group played Uno and poker. Later on, Bruce and Emppu fenced up and down the aisle of the bus while the rest of them watched. </p>
<p>Adrian, who wasn’t actually into fencing, but who was the most willing of them to spar with Bruce when they weren’t anywhere he could work out with someone who knew what they were doing, seemed particularly impressed by Emppu’s skill. ”You’re at least as good as I am. How long have you been fencing?”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed. ”Um... not quite two months? But I’ve practiced it, probably more than judo since I started, so that maybe in a year or two I can actually give Bruce a challenge.”</p>
<p>”Bloody crazy buggers, swordfighting in this day and age,” Steve muttered, although his tone was more amused than anything. ”What I want to know is, why can’t the rest of you lot play tennis, or at least be more into playing footie?”</p>
<p>”Because I’d rather golf?” Dave said to more laughter.</p>
<p>At that point, the driver announced they’d be pulling into a truckstop, where they’d be taking an hour to stretch their legs and get a hot meal if they wanted one. They all did, and despite the cold weather, indulged Steve by kicking a football around an outdoor seating area since no one was actually sitting outside in the cold. When Rod called them back onto the bus, they watched Star Wars – even Jones, although he sat as far away from the group as he could get while still seeing the television.</p>
<p>When the movie was done, everyone queued up for the loo and then headed for their bunks. Bruce slid in and backed up to the wall, lying on his side and then Emppu settled in front of him in the little spoon position. As expected, it was a tight fit, but not uncomfortable, and as neither of them tended to move about in their sleep, they figured they’d be fine for the night.</p>
<p>Nicko jokingly bent down and peeked into the bunk as Emppu tried to grab the curtain without dislodging himself, and grinned at them. ”Can’t call it a coffin anymore, yeah? ’Kin hell, it’s more like a bloody sardine tin, holds more than you’d expect as long as you pack it tightly.” </p>
<p>”Oh, sod off, Nicko,” Bruce said with a chuckle. </p>
<p>The drummer laughed and helpfully pulled their curtain closed. ”G’night, you two.”</p>
<p>”Good night.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Dark Chest of Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In Stuttgart, Dave and Adrian have a quiet chat with Bruce and Emppu while shopping at the Christmas Market. Later, Emppu is invited back onstage, where they discover that he and Bruce apparently started a tradition back in Helsinki, one which seems likely to continue happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they woke up in the morning, the bus was just entering the Stuttgart city proper. Smallwood had coffee ready in the kitchenette as everyone emerged from their bunks. Once everyone had a cup in hand, he let them know the plan for their day.</p>
<p>”We figured you’d like the chance to visit the Christmas Market since we’re here well before hotel check-in time,” the manager said. ”We’ll have three hours there, but everyone must be back on the bus no later than noon. We’ll go check in at the hotel, then over to the venue where everything should be set up for soundcheck, followed by lunch. Then the print media interview session, meet’n’greet, and a tv appearance, with dinner and a couple hours of downtime after that. Do you lot want Emppu to guest in again? I thought he did great in Helsinki, fit in perfectly, so whatever you choose to do is fine with me.”</p>
<p>Dave smiled. ”I’m all for it, you feel like jumping in again, Emppu?”</p>
<p>”Sure, as long as you all don’t mind,” Emppu said with a smile. ”You guys are fun to play alongside. Should I be Janick’s armrest again?”</p>
<p>Janick laughed. ”Sure, why not? I thought that was pretty funny.”</p>
<p>”It was,” Emppu reassured him. </p>
<p>The other band members expressed their agreement and Smallwood nodded. ”Okay, so that’s decided then. After the show, it’ll be right back to the hotel and you lot can do as you like once we’re there... as long as you and your things are aboard the bus by 11:00 tomorrow morning,” he said.</p>
<p>The bus let them off near the Christmas Market, although Jones said he would stay aboard and catch up on some paperwork.</p>
<p>As they stepped off the bus, Steve told them all, ”Try to be back here between 11:30 and 11:45, yeah? That won’t cut too much time from anyone’s shopping, but will make sure we’re all together and on time.”</p>
<p>”Sounds good,” Nicko said. ”Are we sticking together or splitting up or what?”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged. ”Up to you. I’ve done most of my shopping online already, so I’m not looking for anything in particular although I do still want to find something nice for Emma. I don’t mind tagging along with any of you lot, unless you want me gone because you’re buying for me,” he joked.</p>
<p>”No way, mate,” Janick said with a laugh. ”We all know you’re the one who shakes any wrapped gift with your name on it, so we don’t shop for you if we have to bring the package back to the bus.”</p>
<p>Steve just crossed his arms and pretended to pout while the rest of them laughed.</p>
<p>”Well, I’m looking for something nice for my wife,” Nicko said. ”She’s coming to London for the holidays. I’ve no idea what I’m looking for, though.” </p>
<p>”You and me both,” Janick said.</p>
<p>”Well, that’s three of us shopping for the ladies,” Steve said. ”Wanna look around together?” </p>
<p>”Works for me,” said Nicko as Janick nodded. </p>
<p>The trio wandered off, leaving Dave and Adrian with Bruce and Emppu. The singer grinned. ”You two aren’t also shopping for your wives?”</p>
<p>”Actually, we wanted to talk to you,” Dave said. ”Nothing bad, mind, just... well, Emppu figured this out and we decided we might as well tell you, too. But it’s not something we want getting around, yeah?”</p>
<p>”Okay,” Bruce said, looking puzzled.</p>
<p>”Dunno if you recall, back in Helsinki, Dave said some of us didn’t have a problem with you two being a couple, because maybe some of us had done some exploring ourselves?” Adrian half-asked.</p>
<p>Bruce tilted his head, thinking. ”I remember, yeah. I kinda figured he was talking about himself... you as well?”</p>
<p>Adrian nodded. ”Yeah. But, well... it’s more’n just some exploring back in the day, y’know?”</p>
<p>”More... oh!” Bruce looked enlightened. </p>
<p>”Yeah,” Dave said. ”Anyway, I not only said something in Helsinki that Emppu picked up on, he noticed that second night when none of us four hit the bar, Ade and I ended up in the same room. We decided that since Emppu figured it out, we’d come out to you as well, Bruce, but we’re not gonna tell the others or come out in public. Understand, both Tamar and Nathalie know we’ve been together since before we met ’em, and that we married ’em because we wanted kids. Deal was, we kept things quiet and only with each other besides them, they’d not insist we part company, you know? They’ve kept their end of the deal all these years, so we’re keeping ours.”</p>
<p>”Why tell me, then?” Bruce wanted to know.</p>
<p>Adrian smiled. ”Well, partly so Emppu wouldn’t have to keep a secret from you,” he said. ”But also we kinda figured... you’re coming a bit late to the game, as it were. We thought maybe you’d like to know you could ask one of us if you had questions about anything. No matter how embarrassing, we won’t laugh, because I guarantee, we probably experienced it at some point over the years.”</p>
<p>Bruce returned that smile, sliding his arm around Emppu. “I appreciate it, seriously. Thanks, you two,” he said softly. “Now… who needs to shop for who?”</p>
<p>The foursome wandered through the marketplace, finding gifts for various family members, purchasing everything from hand-blown glass Christmas ornaments for Emppu’s sisters, to a custom-airbrushed skateboard for Adrian’s son.</p>
<p>They got back to the meeting spot with a few minutes to spare, and Bruce talked Emppu into letting him cover shipping the ornaments and other gifts he’d purchased to Finland. “You’re not only getting gifts for more people than usual this year, you’re also spending extra money traveling about just to see me as often as possible,” the singer said. “Please let me do this for you?”</p>
<p>Unable to resist the pleading in those expressive amber eyes, Emppu capitulated. “All right, kulta, if you really want to,” he said, smiling softly. “I expect they will be safer than if I try to cram them into my suitcase, since it’s soft-sided.”</p>
<p>Steve, Nicko, and Janick appeared, also laden with purchases, and they headed for the bus where Smallwood greeted them with a smile. “So, looks like the Christmas Market was a good idea, yeah? Let’s hit the hotel and get checked in, then over to the venue for soundcheck.” </p>
<p>Everyone settled in for the short ride to the hotel, where they remained just long enough to bring their purchases and their suitcases up to their rooms before piling back into the bus to go to the venue and soundcheck. The stage here being nearly identical to the one in Helsinki and Emppu now having a fair idea of how to fit himself in with the others, they only needed to run through The Trooper twice before Steve declared himself pleased and said that they should break for lunch.</p>
<p>The afternoon passed fairly quickly, with quite a few fans once again waiting pictures with Bruce and Emppu together at the meet’n’greet. The television crew tried to coax Emppu into joining Bruce and Steve for their interview, but he refused, saying that he was simply there to see the concert and that he didn’t want his presence to distract anyone from Iron Maiden’s appearance on their show. Rod gave him a thumbs-up, while Jones simply frowned like usual.</p>
<p>Later on, as Emppu fiddled with his in-ears to set them more comfortably while waiting for his cue, he thought he felt eyes on him from the shadows. Turning, he saw someone in a hoodie that obscured their features looking in his direction from among the amp cases and cargo boxes stacked in the wings, but he couldn’t tell for sure if the person was actually looking at him or was just trying to watch part of the show while his duties permitted. Half the roadies habitually wore hoodies, and he didn’t know most of them well enough to identify this particular one even if he could see the guy’s face clearly. Still, something about the person’s stance or movements or something bothered him, even though he couldn’t put his finger on what seemed off. </p>
<p>But then Bruce announced him, so he ran out onstage, forcing his mind away from the person in the hoodie as he high-fived Janick and once again got his hair mussed up by Dave. He smiled and waved to the crowd, dropping into his low power stance as they tore into the opening riff of The Trooper.</p>
<p>When Bruce jumped down at the end of the song and draped his tunic over Emppu’s shoulders, cameras flashed and clicked all over the venue. Then the chant started: “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”</p>
<p>Bruce’s jaw dropped, while Emppu blushed. Steve and the guitarists thought it was hilarious, as did Nicko, who started tapping his snare in time with the chant while grinning.</p>
<p>“You know that’s a different band, right?” Bruce asked the audience.  “They’re the blokes with all the makeup. Or are you people seriously asking for a public display of affection?” </p>
<p>The crowd responded with applause and an even more enthusiastic round of, “Kiss! Kiss! KISS!”</p>
<p>“Bloody voyeurs, the lot of you,” Bruce laughed. “But if you insist…” </p>
<p>He pulled his boyfriend a little closer as Emppu wrapped an arm around his waist. Cameras once again clicked and flashed all over the venue as they moved in and kissed tenderly, keeping it close-mouthed but lingering and pulling apart slowly, smiling at one another. The crowd whooped and cheered.</p>
<p>“All right, Stuttgart,” Bruce called, “we still have a lot more to this show! Let me hear you scream for Emppu, yeah?”</p>
<p>As the audience cheered, Emppu once again pulled the mic over to say, “Thank you, Stuttgart, and Iron Maiden, thank you for letting me join you tonight!” He made his way offstage amid high-fives and fist bumps, then headed for the tech area to turn in the battery pack and meet the props person to hand over the tunic.</p>
<p>By the time he’d cased his guitar, brought it to the dressing room so it wouldn’t accidentally get loaded with Maiden’s gear, and returned to the wings to watch the rest of the show, he’d completely forgotten about the feeling of being stared at by the hoodie-wearing person he’d seen earlier. </p>
<p>Seeing some flashes from cameras in the audience reminded him that people photographed him and Bruce kissing onstage, though, and he pulled out his phone to alert Ewo. ‘Joined Maiden onstage in Stuttgart,’ he texted. ‘Crowd called for me and Bruce to kiss. Cameras everywhere, expect photos on internet by morning.’</p>
<p>His phone vibrated a moment later with a text from Ewo. ‘Thanks for warning. Not sure if I’m grateful you’re so visible right now, or if I miss when I didn’t have to concern myself with your image.’ A moment later, another one came in. “If they’re cooing over you and Bruce, they’re not hating on Tuomas. So I think I’m grateful.’</p>
<p>‘Oh good,’ Emppu replied. ‘Potential for repeat in London in 2 weeks, so you know.’</p>
<p>‘Thanks,’ Ewo sent back.</p>
<p>Emppu closed his phone and turned his attention back to the show, smiling. It was almost time for the guys to pop offstage for a few minutes before they’d return for their three-song encore. </p>
<p>Bruce came offstage chuckling and shaking his head. “I can’t believe they started chanting like that,” he said, slipping his arm around Emppu. “I honestly didn’t expect that.”</p>
<p>“Me either,” Emppu replied. “I bet it happens every time I join you guys now, though.”</p>
<p>“You think so?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I do. Finish the show, we’ll talk more after.”</p>
<p>Bruce nodded and gave his boyfriend a sweet kiss, no teasing tonight, and headed back out with the rest of the band to do their encore. When they finished and took their final bows, Emppu wrapped an arm around him as they headed back to the dressing room. </p>
<p>The singer pressed a kiss to the top of his boyfriend’s head. “So, why do you think the audience wanted us to kiss onstage?” he asked. “And why do you think it’ll happen again?”</p>
<p>Emppu smiled. “Well, we started it, by kissing onstage in Helsinki. I know, that was done to combat that stupid rumor that the band wanted to kick you out because of being with me, but… people like seeing happy couples, as cliché as that might be. Not many people took pictures in Helsinki, but that’s probably only because no one expected it. Still, a few pictures got out and made the internet, and from what Ewo said, the response has been positive, at least among Nightwish fans.” His smile widened into a grin. “I guess Maiden fans approved as well, since they wanted a repeat performance tonight. Doesn’t your management team have someone keeping an eye on the internet for things like that?”</p>
<p>“Huh… I don’t know,” Bruce said. “I assume someone does, but Rod’s the first to admit he’s not entirely comfortable with computers in general, so I doubt he handles it himself. Maybe whoever is in charge of keeping track of stuff about Iron Maiden that gets posted online doesn’t bother reporting the good responses, because they’re good? You know, they’ll only mention things that need to have some sort of damage control done for them… people approving of us as a couple or liking a picture of us won’t rate a mention.” He pulled off his stage clothes, tossing them into a laundry bin for the crew member in charge of wardrobe and props to collect, clean, and pack before the next show. “So you think the internet has something to do with tonight?” he asked as he dressed in his street clothes.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Emppu said with a nod. “A few pictures got posted from Helsinki and probably also people wrote about what they saw at the show, and the fans here saw them. Then I came out onstage and you jumped down to thank me and all, just like you did in Helsinki, so the fans wanted us to kiss like we did in Helsinki. Only this time, everyone was ready with their phones and cameras, so I bet there will be dozens and dozens of pictures on the internet this time. Also, now that we’ve done this twice, it’s become a tradition,” he laughed. “Everyone will expect it to happen any time I’m onstage with you guys now.” He grabbed their coats as everyone started moving towards the bus.</p>
<p>Bruce groaned and facepalmed. “Oh, Lord… we planned on you joining us onstage for at least the second London show, if not both London shows… and my kids are gonna be at the second show,” he said. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to not join you, then?” Emppu asked. “I can see where an audience response like tonight’s might be uncomfortable for you if your kids are there.”</p>
<p>“No… I want you there,” Bruce said as they boarded the bus behind the others. “I just… I didn’t want to ask this, because I didn’t want you to feel obligated, but… will you come with me to their school concert and meet them then, instead of meeting them for the first time after the Maiden show?”</p>
<p>Emppu’s smile lit his face. “Absolutely! I thought about asking if I’d be welcome to go to that, but I didn’t want to seem like I was trying to take over all your time… I thought maybe you’d appreciate some time alone with them without me there possibly making things awkward.”</p>
<p>Bruce smiled back, draping an arm over Emppu’s shoulders as they settled into seats. “And I appreciate that you want to make sure my relationship with them doesn’t suffer because of my relationship with you. But you are more than welcome there; I really want you to come with me.”</p>
<p>“Then of course I will, kulta,” the little blond murmured, leaning his head against Bruce’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Good,” Bruce said, leaning his head against Emppu’s.</p>
<p>A couple rows back, Janick sat back down beside Nicko and grinned. “Those two are sweet enough to give a bloke diabetes,” he said with a chuckle. “So, what’s the pool, then? We taking bets on when the L-word gets used, when they move in together, what?”</p>
<p>Nicko pulled out a notepad. “Dave says they use the L-word by Valentine’s Day, no one else has bets on that yet. I’ve got them moving in together in mid-June, before the festival season starts. Harry thinks they’ll not move in together until the middle of August, just a bit before Nightwish goes on the road. Ade gives them a year at most before they register themselves as domestic partners.”</p>
<p>“Bloody hell, even our Harry’s got in on this?” Janick laughed. “Never thought I’d see the day. Put me down for the L-word by Easter. Oh, and a year and a half for the registry visit, gotta allow for everyone’s tour schedules, you know.”</p>
<p>“Well, it’s all in good fun, not like anything’s riding on it save bragging rights and maybe a pint,” Nicko pointed out. “Safe to say we all want everything to work out for ‘em, yeah?”</p>
<p>“True enough,” Janick smiled. “Bruce deserves happy, especially after the shite Paddy pulled.”</p>
<p>They arrived at the hotel and Bruce and Emppu headed right up to their room. Bruce went over to his suitcase and unzipped the small pocket at the front, while Emppu looked curious.</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?” the guitarist asked.</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Bruce said. “I just wanted to give you these now, so I don’t forget in the morning. You’ll almost certainly get to London before I will, and I don’t want you stuck at the venue for hours with all your stuff.” He handed Emppu a pair of keys. “This way, you can go to my flat and leave off everything but your guitar before you come to the venue. Depending when you get in, you might even have time for a kip before you need to be there for soundcheck. The one with the round top gets you into the building, and the one with the square top lets you into the flat.”</p>
<p>“Oh… wow… I wasn’t expecting… thank you, kulta,” Emppu said softly, taking the keys, looking just slightly overwhelmed. “I’ll be sure to keep them safe.” He added them to his keyring, then paused and dug a sharpie out of his bag, marking the round top with the letter R and the square top with A.</p>
<p>Now Bruce looked curious. “What does that mean?” he asked.</p>
<p>Emppu grinned. “It’s to remind me which one is which, so I don’t look stupid trying to use the wrong one,” he said. “R is for rakennus, building. A is for asunto, an apartment or flat.”</p>
<p>Bruce laughed. “Right… and why I might have expected you to mark them B for building and F for flat when English isn’t your first language… I guess it’s been a longer day than I thought.”</p>
<p>Emppu laughed as well and put the keys away. “Does that mean we should just get some sleep?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Oh, I figured we might want to relax a little more first,” Bruce said, pulling his lover towards the bed. “I suspect Robin of Locksley might like a bit more gratitude from Bruce of Nottinghamshire, what do you think?”</p>
<p>“I think Robin of Locksley will be quite happy to accept whatever Bruce of Nottinghamshire might care to offer him,” Emppu replied with a smile.</p>
<p>It was nearly two hours later when they finally fell asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms and smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>